Amistades Peligrosas
by Himelicius
Summary: Francia, Prusia y España deciden salir al cine tras un día agotador de reuniones. Allí, Antonio se encuentra con una chica que es igualita a Gilbert y se comporta como él. Eso les dará mucho en que pensar. ¿Y si no son los únicos que representan a su país? ¿Y si existen otros como ellos? ¿Un amigo sería siendo igual de amigo si en lugar de un hombre fuera una mujer? BTT X NYOBTT
1. Capítulo 1 - Extraña Coincidencia

_¡Hola de nuevo! Tras una pequeña tanda de one-shots, tenía ganas de escribir alguna historia un poco más larga así que aquí la tenéis. Tengo que empezar el Frain que comenté anteriormente, ya tengo el primer capítulo pensado pero como ese quiero que quede perfecto lo iré escribiendo con más calma._

_Espero que os guste esta historia, me apetecía mucho escribir algo así, centrado solo en el maravilloso Bad Touch, que son mis personajes favoritos tanto en mujeres como en hombres. Se puede decir que este sexteto de locos me tiene enamorada._

_Por si alguien no se aclara con los nombres aquí los dejo: Antonio (España), Gilbert (Prusia), Francis (Francia), Isabel (Fem!España), Julchen (Fem!Prusia) y Francesca (Fem!Francia)._

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

><p>Antonio se encontraba en el vestíbulo del cine, esperando a que sus amigos regresaran de donde quisiera que hubieran ido. Estaba sentado en una de las grandes butacas y estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido un par de veces. Había tenido un día muy largo, su vuelo apenas había aterrizado cuando ya debería de haber llegado a la reunión que tenían esa mañana los países miembros de la Unión Europea. Además de llegar considerablemente tarde y ganarse una bronca de Alemania, sus amigos le habían obligado a ir a comer con él por lo que tampoco se había podido echar una siesta. Y ahora tenía que tragarse una película por su culpa. Un thriller de acción que narraba la historia de unos contrabandistas árabes. Lo mejor para terminar el dichoso día.<p>

Aburrido, comenzó a mirar a las diferentes personas que entraban y salían del cine. Casi todo era gente joven ya que era un miércoles por la noche. La vista de Antonio se detuvo en el puesto de palomitas al oír una voz estridente que se hacía notar sobre las demás.

-¡¿Cómo que no me podéis dar el maxi-cubo?!

-Perdone señorita pero el cubo que le incluye la oferta es el mediano.

-¡Me da igual! Yo quiero el grande. ¡Démelo!

La dueña de aquellos gritos era una chica que captó la atención de Antonio desde que posó sus ojos sobre ella. Tenía el cabello extremadamente largo, llegándole a la cadera pero lo que más chocaba era el color de este. Era de un blanco plateado pero se notaba que no era decolorado, ya que por lo que parecía de lejos, sus pestañas lucían del mismo color. Le recordaba mucho a alguien al que conocía muy bien.

-Pues tendrá que pagar aparte el cubo.

-Y una mierda, no es mi culpa que hagáis tan malas ofertas. En todo caso pagaré la diferencia entre el mediano y el maxi, pero ni de coña pago otro entero.

-No se preocupe, ya pago yo el cubo de la señorita – Antonio había sacado su cartera y se disponía a pagar cuando la chica le agarró del brazo para detenerle.

-No quiero pagarlo porque no me da la gana, no porque no tenga dinero. No necesito que un extraño me compre nada.

Antonio se volteó a mirarla y se encontró con unos desafiantes ojos rojos que tenían un brillo… ¿azulado? La cara de esa chica le había embelesado, se parecía tanto y a la vez tan poco a la de…

-¿Se puede saber qué estás mirando? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? – Antonio volvió en sí y se dispuso a contestar a la chica.

-Perdona, es que nunca había visto… ¿cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?

La chica se llevó una mano a su mejilla derecha tapando la cicatriz que recorría esta, y se ruborizó al instante. Antonio estaba casi seguro de que los ojos se le volvieron vidriosos, perdiendo ese aire desafiante que desprendía, pero no le dio tiempo a comprobarlo ya que la joven se dio la vuelta y se marchó a pasos agigantados.

-Perdone señorita, ¡se olvida su combo! – gritó la dependienta sin tener ningún efecto sobre la albina.

Antonio recogió el cubo de palomitas que había pagado y regresó a la butaca, donde ya le estaban esperando sus amigos.

-¿Se puede saber dónde diablos estabas Toño? La película está a punto de empezar – Gilbert miró las palomitas - ¿Tú tienes hambre siempre o cómo va esto? – España observó fijamente a su amigo y se acercó a su cara más de lo normal - ¿Qué puñetas haces ahora?

-Nada, estaba comprobando algo – dijo sin dejar de mirar al alemán con los ojos entrecerrados, poniendo una expresión bastante cómica - Gil, ¿tienes algún secreto que no nos hayas contado? Como una hermana gemela secreta o algo así…

Aquellas palabras desataron la risa del tercero que no comprendía la actitud del moreno pero que la situación le parecía de lo más entretenida. Francis era un chico alto, rubio, con una melena un tanto larga que recogía elegantemente en una coleta baja. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso pero a diferencia de los de los nórdicos, no se mostraban fríos, sino que poseían un brillo divertido que le daba a la cara del francés su característico toque travieso. Su apariencia y su clase le convertían en el centro de las miradas de muchas mujeres e incluso de algún que otro hombre.

-¿Tú estás tonto? ¿Qué te han hecho en estos minutos que te hemos dejado solo? ¿Holanda ha venido a drogarte o qué? – el alemán seguía con lo suyo.

-No idiota, es que… me he encontrado con una chica que era igualita a ti.

Eso llamó la atención de los otros dos, que se acercaron a observarle con atención. No era algo normal encontrarse con alguien como Gilbert. Era albino, y eso significaba que tenía una piel extremadamente pálida, un cabello plateado y unos ojos de un color carmesí que en más de una ocasión le causaba algún que otro susto a alguien. Y es que el chico era bastante alto y además se entrenaba con frecuencia, por lo que su cuerpo musculado le acababa de dar su habitual apariencia amenazante. Aunque luego fuera más bien un perro ladrador y poco mordedor.

-¿Cómo que igualita a mí? ¿Era albina?

-Sí, exacto pero…

-Joder Toño, todos los albinos se parecen a mí. Es raro verlos, pero ahí están. Tampoco es para que te pongas como un puto psicópata.

-Que no, que no era solo su apariencia. Su forma de ser era igualita a la tuya – Gilbert había desviado la mirada de Antonio pero en cambio, la atención del francés se hizo mayor.

-¿Quieres decir que se comportaba de la misma forma egocéntrica, infantil y prepotente que este idiota? – Francis se ganó una mirada de odio por parte del ofendido.

-Mira quién habla.

Francis y Gilbert comenzaron una absurda discusión sobre quién era más egocéntrico, pero Toño se apresuró a detenerlos.

-No os estáis centrando en lo más importante. Ahora mismo, se encuentra en alguna sala de este cine una chica que es igual tanto personal como físicamente a Gilbert, ¿no queréis encontrarla?

Francis y Gilbert se miraron para después dirigir la mirada a su amigo español.

-Está bien, seré capaz de pasar de la gran película que he escogido para encontrar a una chica tan genial como yo – Gilbert hizo una breve pausa - Bien, ¿para qué sala se fue?

-No tengo ni idea.

-¿Sabes la película que iba a ver?

-Eeeem, no.

-¿A qué piso subió?

-Ni idea.

-Joder Toño, ¿qué coño has estado haciendo además de ir a comprar palomitas para cebarte?

-_Ay_ _Antoine, Antoine, Antoine_ – dijo Francis pasándole un brazo por los hombros - ¿nunca cambiarás verdad?

-No pude averiguar nada, estábamos hablando y de pronto se molestó por algo y se largó.

-¿Se molestó? ¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Yo? Nada. No dije nada. Ya te he dicho que era tan rara como Gilbert – esta vez fue Antonio el que se ganó la mirada de odio del albino.

-Bueno mirar, es imposible encontrarla. No podemos ir entrando sala por sala a buscarla porque además de que seguramente nos echarían, las salas están completamente a oscuras y sería imposible distinguirla - Antonio miró al suelo con cara de decepción por lo que Francis intentó animarle – Lo único que podemos hacer es entrar a ver nuestra película y rezar porque a la salida nos la encontremos.

Sus dos compañeros asintieron y comenzaron a subir las escaleras hacia su sala correspondiente.

-Correr, que con la de anuncios que ponen con suerte solo nos habremos perdido los primeros cinco minutos – Gilbert aceleró subiendo los escalones de dos en dos y fue el primero en entrar en la sala.

La película, tal y como esperaba Antonio, era un total tormento por lo que se quedó dormido y Gilbert aprovechó para robarle el cubo de palomitas.

-Luego a ver quién es el que se ceba – dijo el francés en apenas un susurro.

-Anda, deja de hacerte el digno y coge, que sé que lo estás deseando.

El francés sonrió en la oscuridad y alargó el brazo para coger un puñado de palomitas.

La película terminó y los dos amigos despertaron al bello durmiente después de esconder las pruebas de su crimen.

-¿Qué tal el sueñecito? – preguntó divertido Francis.

-¿Sueñecito? Qué va, si estaba viéndola.

-Pues tenías los ojos muy cerrados – continuó el juego Gilbert.

-Tenía los ojos cerrados pero la estaba escuchando.

-Ya claro, ¿y cómo acababa?

-Oye, ¿y mis palomitas?

Los dos amigos se giraron y aceleraron el paso.

-Creo que cuando has subido no las llevabas. Te las debiste dejar en el vestíbulo.

-Que no, yo juraría que subí con ellas.

-_Ay Antoine_… estás despistadillo hoy ¿eh?

-No sé… supongo que me las habré dejado. Con el hambre que tengo yo ahora… - los dos culpables resoplaron aliviados – y tú Francis deja de llamarme "_Antoine" _o comenzaré a llamarte Francisco.

El albino se echó a reír como siempre hacía al escuchar las disputas de sus dos amigos, hasta que se acordó de la chica.

-Chicos, dejar la discusión y correr al vestíbulo. Tenemos que encontrar a mi genial doble.

Los tres comenzaron a correr escaleras abajo, esquivando a la gente a duras penas y estando a punto de tragarse el suelo en más de una ocasión. Al llegar a la entrada, recorrieron el lugar atentamente pero no encontraron a la chica. No había ni rastro.

-¿Seguro Toño que no lo has soñado? Es decir, soy genial y seguro que te gustaría que yo fuera una mujer porque así podrías tener la mejor novia del mundo pero… esto ha sido pasarse.

-Que no gilipollas, que era real – la vista de Antonio se posó sobre la dependienta del puesto de comida – preguntarle a ella, ya veréis.

Sin esperar a que los otros le siguieran, se acercó al mostrador y se apoyó sobre él, provocando un notable rubor en la chica. Y es que Antonio era muy guapo. Era alto, con un cuerpo tonificado y más moreno de lo habitual debido al sol. Tenía el pelo de un marrón chocolate intenso, un tanto ondulado y con algún que otro remolino que hacía que siempre lo llevara alborotado. Pero el toque de gracia lo tenía en su cara, sus facciones marcadas le daban ese aspecto atractivo tan típico de las zonas del sur, y sus expresivos ojos verdes destacando sobre esas facciones le servían como arma para atrapar a cualquier mujer. Y si eso no le funcionaba, solo tenía que enseñar brevemente su sonrisa, convirtiendo así su rostro duro en el de un niño dulce y adorable, que terminaba por derretir a cualquiera.

-Perdona, siento molestarla pero, ¿sería tan amable de describirle a mis dos amigos a la chica que ha montado antes el pequeño espectáculo?

-S-sí claro – la chica se puso todavía más nerviosa al ver cómo se acercaban Francis y Gilbert. Y es que los tres juntos imponían a cualquiera – la chica fue un tanto… - hizo una pausa – impulsiva – Francis escondió una carcajada ante la descripción de la dependienta – aunque al final se fue sin nada. No sé para qué tanto alboroto.

-Y ya para terminar de entretenerte y que nos odies un poquito por eso – dijo con la sonrisa letal de conquista - ¿Te importaría describirla físicamente?

La chica, que estaba hipnotizada mirando la carita de niño bueno de España, comenzó a hacer la descripción.

-Pues era bastante llamativa… era… - dirigió una mirada a Gilbert – como tú. Osea no quiero ofenderte pero es que la chica era…

-Albina. Tranquila preciosa, no le ofendes, está acostumbrado a estas cosas –el rubor de la chica se acentuó más. Francis miró al español riéndose entre dientes al ver cómo estaba tratando a la dependienta. Lo que hacía porque la chica se distrajera de su trabajo y solo se centrara en hablar con ellos.

-Y perdona la pregunta pero… ¿esa chica es tu novia? – los ojos de Francis se abrieron como platos. Sí que iba directa, y Antonio lo había conseguido con una sola sonrisa. Le invitaría a una cerveza después por eso.

-No, no lo es. Yo estoy soltero y sin compromiso – una mano agarró el cuello del español separándolo de la barra.

-Andando gigoló. Gracias por sus amables palabras señorita.

Prusia pasaba de seguir observando a su amigo ligar con una chica de la que iba a pasar minutos más tarde. El idiota no se daba ni cuenta de lo que hacía pero él lo conocía muy bien. Hablaba siendo encantador y no se daba cuenta de que las mujeres se imaginaban otras cosas. Luego él se largaba y las dejaba con las ilusiones rotas. Esto iba a acabar igual pero por lo menos pretendía perder menos tiempo.

Ya fuera del cine, comenzaron a dirigirse a su hotel. Francis había insistido en ir a tomar algo con la excusa de que Toño había dicho que tenía hambre, pero la idea no cuajó. Al llegar al hotel, se despidieron en el vestíbulo, quedando a las ocho de la mañana para asistir a la dichosa reunión del día siguiente. Antonio se dirigió hacia los pasillos del ala oeste y cogió el ascensor. Salió de él arrastrando los pies durante todo el camino hasta su habitación. Tenía tanto sueño que se había olvidado del hambre qué tenía. Se puso el pijama a duras penas y cayó derrotado sobre la cama. Antes de quedarse dormido un último pensamiento pasó por su mente.

¿Quién diablos era esa chica y por qué se parecía tanto a Gilbert?

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, pues aquí el primer capítulo. Ha sido más cortito de lo habitual debido a que es un poco introductorio. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta la idea? <em>

_Espero que sí porque la verdad me gusta mucho cómo ha quedado y quería escribir algo así porque no he encontrado apenas fics en los que relacionen a los seis del bad touch trio a la vez. Muchas gracias por leer._

_PD: siento las posibles faltas de ortografía._

_PD2: los reviews y los favs me gustan mucho._


	2. Capítulo 2 - Presentaciones

_¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por leer, me alegro de que haya despertado la atención de muchos este fic porque estoy muy ilusionada con él. Espero que este capítulo esté a la altura de las expectativas._

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

><p>Como absolutamente siempre, la reunión fue un completo desastre. A Prusia le echaron de la sala en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Él ya no era un país, ahora era su hermano el que se encargaba de todos los asuntos de Estado y él tenía que aguantarse con lo que era, dando gracias por no haber desaparecido como otros muchos.<p>

Después de que le echaran e intentara volver a entrar cuando escuchó cómo la húngara se metía con él, la reunión prosiguió. Hablaron de la dichosa crisis, de los países que debían dinero y de los que estaban haciendo lo que les daba la gana sin respetar las normas. Eso desató un caos. Unos se quejaban de que la crisis no era culpa suya y que no iban a pagar, otro diciendo que él cerraba sus fronteras cuando le diera la gana… en fin, mil cosas que a Antonio le daban totalmente igual, así que se quedó dormido junto a Heracles.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la sala estaba vacía, se desperezó y fue hacia la puerta a paso lento. Agarró el picaporte y… nada. Nada de nada.

-No… ¡NO! – la cara de Antonio era todo un poema. Agitó el picaporte con fuerza pero la puerta seguía cerrada a cal y canto – Joder, ¿por qué siempre me pasan a mí estas cosas?

En seguida sacó el móvil del bolsillo y marcó el número de su amigo.

-"Hola, soy Gilbert. Si me has llamado es porque no has podido resistirte, mi genialidad te ha cautivado. No te preocupes, ahora no puedo atenderte porque estoy haciendo cosas en mi maravillosa vida pero puedes dejarme un mensaje. Aunque no te molestes, no lo escucharé. El buzón de voz es una mierda que me niego a usar porque no es nada geni… Bruder no digas esas cosas… West suelta el telé…."

El pitido del mensaje sonó y Antonio colgó el móvil. ¿Por qué se juntaba con gente tan retrasada? Nunca lo sabría. Miró la pantalla de nuevo y se dispuso a probar el plan B. El pitido sonaba, por lo menos Francis tenía el móvil encendido.

-Dígam…

-¡FRANCIS! – Interrumpió Toño gritando como un loco - Tienes que ayudarme. Me he quedado encerrado en la sala de reuniones. Necesito que vengas a sacarme de aquí – la risa del francés se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-Pero _Antoine_, de verdad, yo me plantearía seriamente por qué te pasan a ti estas cosas.

-De eso hablamos luego Francisco, pero ahora sácame de aquí.

-Por ese insulto a mi persona, ahora te vas a quedar ahí encerrado un ratito. Además he encontrado una cosa muy interesante caminando por aquí. Luego te rescato – una breve pausa - ¡Ah!, si te meas hazlo en una planta, no te lo hagas encima ¿vale?

-Francis no tiene gracia yo...

Otra vez el pitido de las narices. ¿Qué mierda de amigos eran esos? Antonio apoyó la frente contra la puerta y respiró varias veces tratando de tranquilizarse. Cuando lo consiguió se sentó en el suelo y sacó el móvil de nuevo. Quizás podría llamar a otra persona, ¿a Lovino? Si le llamaba seguramente el italiano se reiría de él y no iría a sacarle. Tal como Francis, le dejaría allí encerrado un rato más. ¿Bélgica? Ella estaría con Holanda y ni en broma quería que ese se enterase de su estado. ¿Portugal? No, su hermano lo más probable es que ya estuviera en el hotel descansando, o de copas con el cejudo. ¿Quién más le quedaba? Estuvo un rato dándole vueltas a la cabeza cuando escuchó unos pasos por el pasillo.

-¡Ey! Disculpe, ¿podría ayudarme a salir de aquí? – los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta, por el sonido dedujo que eran tacones – Verá, tenía una reunión y han cerrado la puerta conmigo todavía dentro, ¿me ayuda?

Una sonrisa estridente llegó a los oídos de Toño. Se parecía mucho a la de Gilbert, pero era más aguda.

-Pues hay que ser patético para que se vayan y no te eche nadie en falta. ¿Tan invisible eres para los demás? – la voz le resultaba familiar, ¿dónde la había escuchado antes?

-Perdone señorita, todas esas dudas se las aclararé una vez que esté fuera pero ahora, se lo ruego, ¿podría sacarme de esta sala?

Hubo un largo silencio, después se oyó un pequeño bufido, y unos pasos que se alejaban de la puerta.

-¡No!, espere por favor, se lo ruego, tenga piedad…

-Tranquilo, deja de humillarte. Voy a por la llave para sacarte de aquí – hizo una pausa - Para que no te aburras te mando compañía.

-Aaaa, gra-gracias.

Antonio respiró profundamente y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Quería salir de allí antes de que alguien le pillara porque la humillación que sufriría sería horrible. En cuanto los pasos de alejaron, España oyó unos golpecitos en el cristal de la ventana. Se acercó tímidamente para encontrar a Gilbird sobre el alfeizar. Acercó las manos para cogerlo cuando vio que el pollito llevaba un lazo rosa enganchado a la cabeza.

-¿Quién te ha puesto esta horterada? Tranquilo, el tito Toño te lo va a quitar.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se oyeran resonar otra vez aquellos tacones contra el suelo del pasillo.

-Tu salvadora ya ha llegado con la llave…

-¡Gilbird estate quieto! Si no dejas de revolotear no te puedo quitar ese asqueroso lazo…

La puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió de golpe. Antonio se giró hacia ella para mirar a la mujer que le había salvado.

-N-n-no ¡No puede ser! - sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos – ¡La loca de las palomitas!

-¡TÚ! – dijo la joven señalándole con el dedo índice - ¡El gilipollas de la cartera! – La chica bajó la vista hasta las manos de Antonio, en las que se encontraba el pollito apresado – ¡Suelta ahora mismo a Julbird!

-¿Quién era?

-_Antoine, _el muy idiota se ha quedado encerrado en la sala de reuniones.

-_Kesesesese _¿En serio? Este tío es un genio. Habrá que ir a buscarle entonces.

-Supongo… - miró a Prusia con malicia - Oh… he visto a una morena con un culo muy tentador entrando en el edificio, ¿te vienes a buscarla?

-Hombre, si tengo que elegir entre Toño y una tía buena… - Gilbert colocó las manos imitando a una balanza que se iba hacia un lado – elijo a la tía buena.

Ambos se echaron a reír y volvieron a entrar en el gran edificio. El vestíbulo parecía el de un hotel de lujo: lámparas de araña adornando los techos, estatuas, cristalerías, paredes labradas… Se notaba que allí se hacían las cosas a lo grande.

-Y bien ¿hacia dónde ha ido ese bombón?

-Pues… - Francia examinó el lugar y se acercó a los ascensores. Por suerte, uno estaba parado en la planta baja así que solo quedaba una posibilidad – Está en la planta tres. No ha entrado nadie más después de ella. ¿Vamos?

Gil asintió silenciosamente y entró en el ascensor.

-En ocasiones das miedo. Eres un maldito acosador.

-¿Yo? – Francis se llevó una mano al pecho haciéndose el ofendido – Yo solo estoy aumentando mis posibilidades de encontrarme con esa morena, nada más. Encontrarla será cosa del destino.

Gil se echó a reír negando con la cabeza.

-De verdad que no tienes remedio. Algún día alguna mujer te conquistará y allí estaré yo para reírme de ti.

-Que eso suceda es muy difícil. Aunque soy el país del amor, renuncié a él hace mucho – aquellas palabras las dijo en un tono melancólico que no pasó desapercibido para Gilbert. Conocía a su amigo desde que eran unos adolescentes y sabía por qué decía aquello. Lo mejor era no mencionarla.

-Venga Francis – dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda – Si tú no crees en él, ¿cómo vamos a creer los demás?

-¿Tú crees en el amor Gilbert? – preguntó el francés con una sonrisa traviesa.

-N-no no, no, para nada. El amor es un invento para las niñas. Es un decir, no te lo tomes tan literal todo.

-Pues creo que estás equivocado. El amor está ahí, en el aire, pero solo pueden llegar a él aquellos que creen que algún día lo encontraran. Si te cierras a amar a alguien, jamás podrás llegar a sentirlo. Tienes que dejarte guiar por él. Es como magia… - Francis seguía hablando emocionado mientras que Gilbert hacia un rato que estaba tarareando la simple melodía que sonaba en el ascensor, de pronto, las puertas de este se abrieron – ¡Es ella!

Al otro lado del pasillo, había una joven de espaldas charlando con un hombre. No era muy alta y eso que llevaba tacones. Traía su pelo marrón oscuro recogido en un trabajado moño que decoraba con un clavel. Vestía un traje granate que constaba de dos piezas: una americana ajustada que le marcaba la cintura y una falda tubo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y que se ajustaba a la parte de su cuerpo que tanto había alabado el francés.

-Buen fichaje Francis – dijo Gilbert – solo falta que de cara sea guapa y no se trate de una gamba.

-No seas gafe – Fran volvió a mirar a la joven embobado - Y la he visto yo primero, que conste en acta.

De pronto el chico que hablaba con la joven les miró para luego volver a seguir hablando como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero ese gesto llamó la atención de la chica que se volteó para mirarles. El corazón de ambos se detuvo en ese mismo instante. La chica tenía la piel tostada y poseía unas facciones marcadas. Sus ojos eran verdes y brillaban con luz propia tras sus largas pestañas oscuras. La chica sonrió mostrando unos perfectos dientes blancos, que antes se encontraban escondidos tras sus labios, que llevaba pintados en un fuerte rojo vino a juego con el color de su vestimenta. La chica se giró y volvió a la charla con el rubio.

-Fran, dime que no acabo de ver lo que creo que acabo de ver – al no escuchar respuesta Gilbert miró a su amigo. Francis tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca entreabierta. Parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma – Francis, reacciona.

-Es que es… igualita a…

-¿Toño? Vale, entonces no estoy loco.

Ambos siguieron un rato parados delante del ascensor, como si fueran dos estatuas, observando a la joven del pasillo.

-¡España! Por fin te encuentro - ¿España? ¿Acababan de llamarla España? – Llegas tarde a la reunión otra vez – por el lado izquierdo del pasillo apareció una chica que iba elegantemente vestida – Pero gracias a mí, te vas a salvar esta vez.

-¡Hola Francia!, si ya iba, solo estaba saludando – el rubio se despidió de la morena y se marchó por el pasillo.

Gilbert y Francis ignoraron al hombre y posaron su mirada sobre la recién llegada. Era un poco más alta que la morena, aunque solo era porque llevaba un tacón mayor. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta rubia oscura y en la parte de arriba llevaba una pequeña diadema con forma de corona. Tenía los ojos de un intenso azul y una sonrisa juguetona decoraba su boca. Su piel era pálida en comparación a la de la tal "España" y tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, dándole un aspecto inocente a su rostro.

-Siempre igual _Isabelle, _nunca cambiarás – la morena se rascó delicadamente la nuca sonriendo tímidamente, gesto que Francis encontró adorable – Resulta que Julchen me ha llamado y me ha dicho que tiene acorralado a un loco que ha querido herir a Julbird y que tenemos que ir a ayudarla.

-¿Un loco? ¿Aquí?

Prusia y Francia estaban alucinando con la situación. La recién llegada se veía misteriosamente parecida a Francis y la habían llamado igual. ¿Quién diablos eran estas dos? Quizás Antonio no estaba tan loco como habían pensado la noche anterior.

-No lo sé, me ha pedido expresamente que te lleve porque resulta que el chico es español - Francis y Gilbert se miraron asustados – Así que andando _mon amour._

La francesa comenzó a empujar a la morena hacia el interior del pasillo cuando una mano le agarró el brazo deteniéndola.

-Perdone se puede saber que está hacien… - fue bajando el tono hasta llegar a un hilillo inteligible. La rubia miraba asustada a Gilbert que la estaba agarrando la muñeca con fuerza.

-¿Francesca pasa algo? – la morena se dio la vuelta y observó a Gil. Al fijarse en cómo estaba agarrando a su amiga, su expresión cambió por completo – Suéltala ahora mismo.

-¿O si no qué? – Gilbert la miró desafiante a la vez que arrastraba a la rubia contra él. La española se acercó a él para propinarle un puñetazo en la cara cuando fue detenida por Francis que la rodeó por la espalda sujetándola con fuerza.

-¿Pero a dónde vas? – dijo divertido viendo a la chica retorcerse en sus brazos.

-Suéltame ahora mismo si no quieres que te de una paliza – la risa del francés inundó el lugar.

-Vaya parece que tenemos una potrilla salvaje – se acercó al cuello de la chica para susurrarle al oído – Quizás necesitas que de domen…

Una patada en sus partes íntimas fue lo que recibió en respuesta. El francés la soltó al instante y se llevó sus manos a la parte dolorida provocando la risa de Gilbert.

-Te las has ganado por idiota. Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Toño – el alemán se echó a reír más fuerte y soltó sin darse cuenta a la rubia, que corrió a ponerse al lado de su amiga.

-¿Quién narices sois y a qué habéis venido? – la morena estaba nerviosa posando su mirada de uno a otro consecutivamente.

-Seguro que son violadores que vienen a por nosotras. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de tener este cuerpo del pecado? – la francesa se había llevado una mano a la cabeza fingiendo un desmayo.

Gilbert prefirió callarse ante ese insulto. ¿Violadores? Qué más quisieran esas dos. Levantó a Francis del suelo, que más o menos había recuperado la compostura, y se giró hacia las chicas.

-A ver, hemos venido a buscar a nuestro amigo – mintió. No podía decirles que habían venido persiguiendo el culo de la morena – Y casualmente hemos escuchado vuestra conversación. Hablabais de un chico español y creemos que…

-Ah! Encima sois unos cotillas, ya no quedan caballeros como los de antes – la francesa se hacia la indignada aunque estaba disfrutando como una niña. No todos los días encontraba un par de chicos tan guapos.

-Déjame terminar bonita – dijo sarcásticamente - ¿Dónde está vuestra amiga?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Queréis intentar secuestrarla a ella? – la española dio un paso al frente. Defendería a su amiga a capa y espada.

-¡Que no! Que es nuestro amigo, solo queremos sacarle de aquí e irnos los tres porque esto es una verdadera pesadilla.

-¿Seguro? ¿No nos haréis nada malo? – contestó relajando el cuerpo.

-No, solo queremos irnos de verdad.

-Está bien – dijo sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado – Me llamo Isabel y ella es Francesca, aunque aquí somos más conocidas como España y Francia. Somos naciones ¿sabéis? Seguramente nunca habréis oído hablar sobre eso pero cada país tiene un… - su amiga la detuvo tapándole la boca con la mano. Había hablado demasiado y por la cara que habían puesto los dos hombres, no había sido una buena idea.

-¿Es-España y Fr-Francia? No es posible – Gil tragó saliva – No lo es.

-Claro que no, ¡Yo soy Francia! El único e inigualable ¡El país del amor! – el francés se adelantó y miró fijamente a la rubia. Se observaron durante un largo rato sin decir palabra hasta que Gilbert tosió levemente para interrumpirles – Tienes estilo pero no puedes ser yo.

-Más bien tú no puedes ser yo. Tienes el pelo más claro que yo y… - no se le ocurrió nada más que decir, en todo lo demás se veían igual. Los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa traviesa, los mismos pómulos altos, el mismo acento… ¿Podía ser aquello posible? ¿Podría existir otro representante de una misma nación? Tenía lógica si lo pensaba. Algunas de las naciones que conocía eran hombres como Bélgica o Hungría… ¿por qué ellos eran hombres y el resto no? Y estaba ese otro chico… era clavadito a Julchen, y eso no era nada fácil – Está bien, os daremos una oportunidad, pero si volvéis a hacernos algo os arrepentiréis.

-No, si yo ya me he arrepentido mucho – dijo Francis mirando a Isabel, que estaba sonriendo inocentemente como si nada de lo que había pasado hubiera sido culpa suya.

-Bien, por lo que Julchen me ha dicho, están en la sala de reuniones número cinco.

-Entonces están donde Toño se había quedado encerrado – Gilbert comenzó a andar en dirección a la sala y notó que alguien se colocaba a su lado.

-¿Quién es ese Toño del que habláis? – se giró para ver cómo la morena le sonreía dulcemente esperando la respuesta.

-Pues él es… como tú – la chica dio un ligero respingo – es el representante de España.

-¿En serio? ¿Y voy a conocerle? Qué nervios… - Isabel había juntado sus manos y las apretaba con fuerza – Siempre había soñado con tener un compañero que hubiera vivido lo mismo que yo… - Gil la observó por el rabillo del ojo y no pudo evitar fijarse en ella. Era una verdadera monada, aunque su parecido con Toño le asustaba un poco – ¿Tú también estás ansioso por conocer a Julchen? Ella es genial, te caerá bien.

-_Kesesese_, dudo que sea tan genial como yo, pero, le daré una oportunidad solo por ser el representante de un país tan magnífico como Prusia.

-Sí, la verdad es que Prusia era precioso, es una pena que ya no se os consideré un país independiente – Gilbert se detuvo un instante quedándose retrasado y esbozó una sonrisa. No le caía mal esa chica.

Por detrás de ellos, los dos franceses charlaban sobre su historia, intentando verificar si era cierto que ambos eran el mismo país.

-No parece que estés mintiendo y esos trucos… solo un francés podría saberlos – la francesa le guiñó un ojo y continuó hablando – Oye, y ese chico al que vamos a conocer, que se supone que es igual a Isabel, ¿es igual a ella?

-A ver, él es un hombre pero… sí, se podría decir que más que un aire se dan un huracán – la francesa sonrió.

-Pero, me refiero a que aunque uno sea hombre y otro mujer, si tienen en común ciertas partes del cuerpo – dirigió un rápido vistazo al culo de su amiga – ya me entiendes.

Francis aprovechó para mirar a Isabel que iba andando delante suyo conversando alegremente con Gilbert, y volvió a mirar a Francesca.

-Sí, por eso no te preocupes, son igualitos – la francesa sonrió traviesa y se mordió un labio. Tres chicos guapos habían aparecido en su vida como caídos del cielo y además, eran países como ella. ¿Podía pedir algo más?

Siguieron caminando hasta que se empezaron a escuchar gritos, entonces echaron a correr hasta la sala de reuniones. Los cuatro se detuvieron en la puerta como si hubieran visto un fantasma, y es que la escena no era para menos.

Antonio estaba tirado en el suelo con las manos atadas y un pollo posado en toda su cara. Julchen estaba sentada encima de él y sostenía el final de la cuerda que lo ataba. La albina sonrió a sus amigas en cuanto las vio aparecer pero su sonrisa se congeló al ver a los otros dos.

-¿Quiénes son estos? ¿Por eso habéis tardado tanto? De verdad que una no puede dejaros solas… - la chica miró a Gilbert asombrada, pero antes de que se le notara apartó la mirada y la dirigió hacia Toño como si no pasara nada.

-Perdona guapa pero, ¿podrías desatar a nuestro amigo? – Francis abrió la conversación.

-A mí no me llames gua…

-Julchen… levanta de ahí venga – la francesa se acercó hasta su amiga y la levantó del cuerpo de Toño. De paso aprovechó para comprobar si lo que Francis había dicho era cierto. Sonrió lascivamente al comprobarlo.

-Pero Francesca, este idiota ha intentado hacerle daño a Julbird.

-¡Eso no es verdad! – gritaba Toño desde el suelo todavía atado y con el pollo sobre la cara.

Julchen comenzó a gritarle pero se quedó en silencio al ver cómo Isabel se adelantaba y se agachaba al lado de él. Le quitó a Julbird con cuidado y le desató las manos. Antonio la miraba sin comprender qué estaba sucediendo, eran iguales. Toño se incorporó a su lado e Isabel tendió ambas manos y le acarició la cara, apartándole el flequillo de la frente. Tras unos segundos mirándose en silencio, y con los otros cuatro alucinando con la escena, se dieron un abrazo. Nadie entendía nada.

-Siempre he querido tener algo así. Qué alegría – parecía que Isabel estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

-No me lo puedo creer – Toño alzó la vista y miró a los otros cuatro - ¿estoy soñando?

Francis se echó a reír negando con la cabeza y Gilbert le propinó una colleja.

-¿Tú que crees? Pues no – entonces se dignó a mirar a Julchen. Lo hizo de una manera descarada, de arriba abajo varias veces – Bueno, supongo que tendré que aceptarlo. No estás mal para ser una chica.

-Lo mismo digo. Y, vuelve a decir algo como eso y te tragas mi puño.

-Me gusta tu actitud – entonces ambos se echaron a reír rompiendo la tensión que había y se tendieron la mano.

Hechas todas las presentaciones, la duda que todos tenían salió a la luz.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Estos seis van a montar caos a la misma ocasión que tengan. En el próximo capítulo quiero que se vean las opiniones que han tenido todos de todos xD Creo que puede salir algo divertido de eso.<em>

_Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente._

_Gracias a todos._

_PD: siento las posibles faltas de ortografía._

_PD2: los reviews y los favs me gustan mucho._


	3. Capítulo 3 - Planes Futuros

_Siento mucho el retraso pero es que en verano los días se me pasan volando y no sé dónde tengo la cabeza xD. Espero que os guste porque la verdad este capítulo ha sido bastante improvisado. Tenía muy claro lo de antes y lo que viene después así que este capítulo es un poco el conector de ambas cosas. Espero que lo disfrutéis._

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

><p>-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? – preguntó Francis en voz alta captando la atención de todos los presentes, que comenzaron a cruzar miradas los unos con los otros.<p>

-Esto es algo genial, deberíamos salir a tomar algo y celebrarlo – Antonio seguía sentado en el suelo junto a Isabel – No todos los días se encuentra uno a sí mismo – rio el moreno.

-Sí, es una idea maravillosa. Podríamos ir a comer a un restaurante que hay…

-Isabel… - le interrumpió Francesca – te recuerdo que ahora mismo deberíamos estar en la reunión. Ya nos habrán empezado a echar de menos – a la morena se le apagó el rostro y resopló cansada – No me pongas esa cara. A mí tampoco me apetece nada ir, pero no podemos saltárnosla.

-Lo siento chicos, pero Francesca tiene razón. Debemos volver ya, mi hermana estará al borde del ataque de nervios y si nos retrasamos más, su enfado recaerá sobre nosotras - Julchen tendió la mano a Isabel para levantarla, y tras que esta se colocara, Antonio extendió la mano para que le ayudara también a levantarse, pero Julchen le ignoró por completo – Lo siento, otra vez será.

Isabel ayudó a Antonio a levantarse y le besó en la mejilla.

-Ya nos veremos otro día por aquí. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo – le sonrió – Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Lovi, va a alucinar.

-Isabel, venga, que no llegamos – sus dos amigas ya se habían despedido y la esperaban en la puerta.

-Adiós a todos – dijo sonriente dirigiéndose a la salida.

Las tres abandonaron la sala permitiendo que el silencio inundara el espacio vacío. El repique de los zapatos estaba desapareciendo cuando Gilbert salió corriendo tras ellas.

-¡Esperad! – las tres mujeres se voltearon – Ahora no podéis, pero ¿y esta noche?

Las reacciones fueron distintas: Francesca sonrió traviesamente a la vez que se mordía un labio, Julchen entrecerró los ojos sospechando del albino e Isabel sonrió mostrando todos los dientes y asintiendo repetidamente.

-Chicas… - murmuró la prusiana – yo a esta idea le veo lagunas. No les conocemos lo suficiente y…

-¡Aceptamos encantadas! – se adelantó a contestar Francesca -¿A qué hora y dónde queréis quedar?

-¿A las nueve en la puerta del edificio? – Francis y Antonio se habían posicionado al lado de Gilbert.

-Perfecto, allí estaremos – Francesca se dio la vuelta agarrando a cada una de sus amigas por el brazo y las arrastró por el pasillo.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? – Julchen estaba enfadada y miraba desafiante a la francesa – Podrían ser unos locos, o unos depravados.

-No lo son. Son unos chicos muy agradables.

-Te recuerdo que uno de ellos ha intentado matar a Julbird…

-Jul… - interrumpió Isabel – A mí me han parecido encantadores y piénsalo, ¿no tienes curiosidad por conocerles? – la albina apartó la mirada - ¿ni un poquito? – Julchen se sonrojó levemente.

-Exacto Jul, y te lo está diciendo una que le ha metido una patada en sus partes a uno de ellos, y que casi pega al otro.

-¿Qué?

-Ya te lo contaremos, es una larga historia – Prusia resopló – Además, ¿no decías que querías olvidarte del húngaro cuanto antes? Pues bien, ¿qué mejor oportunidad que esta?

-Vaaaale, acepto porque sois unas pesadas. Y dejad en paz al imbécil ese. No me lo mencionéis más.

Las tres regresaron a la reunión y como esperaban, se tragaron una buena bronca por parte de la alemana.

OOOoooooOOO

Los tres hombres abandonaron el edificio y se sentaron en una terraza a comer. Les atendió una camarera a la que Francis no tardó ni dos segundos en entrar, a pesar de las amenazas de Gilbert.

-Francis, te recuerdo que esta noche hemos quedado con las chicas, así que deja de intentar ligar con cada mujer que ves.

-¿Quieres que solo me centre en esta noche? ¿O eso es en lo que piensas tú? – un notable sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Gilbert – No creía que pensaras en ellas de esa forma… además, es como si fuéramos nosotros – hizo un suspiro dramático – Sabía que estabas mal pero no tanto…

-¡Cállate nenaza!, no me estoy refiriendo a eso… mira, déjalo, haz lo que te dé la gana.

Gilbert comenzó a leer el menú mientras que Francis se reía por lo bajo, feliz de haberle hecho rabiar. Miró a Toño pero se encontró con que este estaba a mil años luz, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿En qué estás pensando _Antoine_? – el moreno volvió en sí y miró a sus acompañantes.

-En nada realmente, solo es que… ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de lo que ha sucedido? – el francés levantó una ceja – Tíos, ¡tenemos una versión femenina! Es de locos, ¿verdad?

-Sí, supongo que no sería justo que solo fueran hombres las naciones... ¡Qué engañados nos tenían! – comenzó a morder un pañuelo dramáticamente – No hemos podido conocer a esas bellezas hasta hoy, ¡qué injusticia! – Antonio se echó a reír.

-Entiendo que de ti las apartasen, te hubieras intentado acostar con todas ellas.

-Habló, el que va llevándose a todas de calle con su sonrisita de niño bueno.

-¿Qué dices? Yo no hago nada de eso. Mis métodos son otros.

-¿Ah sí? A ver cuáles.

-Son secretos, no te los voy a decir.

El albino observaba la discusión mirándoles por encima de la carta, fingiendo que en realidad ambos le traían sin cuidado. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para el francés que cambió a un tema que consideraba que a Gilbert le interesaría más.

-La verdad es que estoy deseando que llegue esta noche. Francesca me ha caído muy bien aunque, no es la que más ha llamado mi atención... – notó cómo Gil le miraba de reojo fijamente – Isabel es una monada, ¿no os parece?

-¡Eh, eh, eh! Francis, ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estás pensando – Antonio se había acercado a su amigo mirándole seriamente.

-Vamos _Antoine_, nunca me has dejado hacerte nada… no me puedes prohibir esto – el moreno ladeó la cabeza como si le estuviera hablando un niño pequeño – Ya somos mayorcitos, ella es una mujer y yo un hombre así que… - la cara de Antonio comenzó a tensarse, lo que alarmó al rubio – Mira, no haré nada si ella no quiere, ¿vale?

-Está bien.

-Pero querrá, eso seguro – el francés se echó a reír y Antonio le tiró la servilleta a la cara.

-¿Y por qué no lo intentas con Julchen?

-¿Con esa loca? Ni en broma – Gilbert dejó la carta en la mesa de golpe y miró al francés.

-¿Qué problema tiene? Además de que está muy por encima de tus posibilidades me refiero.

-Que se parece a ti – Gilbert se levantó y le fulminó con la mirada – A ver, tenéis vuestro encanto con esos rasgos tan llamativos que tenéis de albinos pero… entiéndeme, no es el tipo de chica delicada y dulce que me gusta.

-Y una mierda, si Isabel te metió una patada en los huevos ¿eso te pareció de una chica "dulce y delicada"?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que me lie con Julchen? Como no me has podido conseguir quieres que esté con ella… - Francis se acercó peligrosamente a su amigo.

-No, nunca. Sería algo asquerosamente traumático – Toño se echó a reír al ver la cara que puso Gilbert.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa? ¿No quieres que lo intente con _Isabelle_? - Gilbert se dejó caer derrotado sobre su silla.

-No, eso es problema de Toño. Pero quiero advertiros algos – sus dos amigos se acercaron a él – Las mujeres siempre lo fastidian todo, son como una enfermedad que se va expandiendo y acaba matando. Por favor, tened cuidado y no dejéis que destruyan el grupo.

-¡Oh! Gilbert… ¿tienes miedo de perdernos? – Francis le envolvió en un abrazo del que Gil intentó zafarse.

-Suéltame gilipollas… ¡Toño dile algo!

-Francis… déjale – el francés aflojó el abrazo y le dejó ir – Estoy con Gilbert, a ver, no opino lo mismo de las mujeres, pero sí es verdad que pueden causar problemas. Si dos de nosotros, o incluso los tres, nos llegamos a enamorar de una de ellas, nos enfadaríamos y nos dejaríamos de hablar.

-_Ah le amour_! Cuán impredecible puede llegar a ser.

-Vale ya, dejaros de idioteces y vamos a comer que tengo hambre.

Los tres amigos volvieron a coger sus cartas para terminar de elegir su menú.

-Por cierto, ¿soy el único que se ha fijado en cómo le ha mirado Francesca el culo a Toño? – el albino se echó a reír pero inmediatamente fue acallado por Francis.

-Shhh, calla que este no se ha dado ni cuenta – ambos miraron a Antonio que seguía mirando la carta – Dejemos que ese sea nuestro pequeño… secreto. Así esta noche tendrá más gracia ¿no crees?

-Ves, por estas cosas es por lo que eres mi amigo.

Ambos rieron maliciosamente sin que el tercero entendiera nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

OOOoooooOOO

-¡Somos libres! – gritó Julchen nada más salir de la sala de reuniones, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su hermana.

-No me he enterado de nada de lo que han dicho.

-Claro, entre que llegas tarde y que te has puesto a escribir por el móvil con Lovina…

-Tenía que contarle lo que nos ha pasado…

Francesca y Julchen agarraron a Isabel por los brazos y la sacaron corriendo de allí. Cuando estaban afuera del edificio siguieron hablando.

-¿Y se lo has contado? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Nada, se me ha olvidado contárselo. Me ha empezado a echar la bronca por algo de Bélgica y… se me ha pasado totalmente – las dos amigas respiraron aliviadas.

-Vale pues para la próxima, no digas nada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-A ver Isa – dijo la albina seriamente – no podemos decirle a la gente que resulta que en realidad hay dos representantes de cada país. Y ¿sabes por qué? Porque uno, no estamos cien por cien seguras, y dos, porque ¿sabes el lío que se podría montar? Si lo han mantenido en secreto será por algo. Quizás el equilibrio del universo dependa de eso y ahora que lo sabemos, tenemos el poder para destruirlo todo – las dos latinas la miraron estupefactas – Que yo me haya encontrado con Gilbert tiene que causar un efecto cósmico o algo de seguro, porque tanta genialidad junta no puede ser posible.

-Sí, sí, claro querida, pero ahora hablemos de algo lógico por favor – la francesa agarró de cada brazo a sus amigas y comenzó a caminar en dirección al hotel - ¿Qué os vais a poner esta noche?

-¿Estás preocupada por eso en serio? – dijo Julchen mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de la francesa.

-Claro que es en serio, quiero causar una… buena impresión.

-Tú lo que quieres es ligarte a alguno.

-No sé qué imagen tienes de mí cariño, pero no es la más correcta… aunque tu idea suena tentadora la verdad – respondió sonriendo traviesamente.

-Es verdad, no hemos podido hablar de nada, ¿qué os han parecido? – preguntó la morena sonriente.

-No voy a hacer comentarios al respecto.

-¿No? – Francesca miró incrédula a Julchen – Pues yo tengo muchas cosas que decir – hizo una pequeña pausa - Chicas, ¡nos ha tocado la lotería! Son guapos, sexys, extremadamente atrayentes… y encima son países, por lo que no tenemos que esconder nuestra naturaleza. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

-Ya veo en todo lo que te has fijado – dijo Prusia sarcásticamente.

-¿En qué iba a fijarme? Si casi no hemos podido hablar con ellos.

-La verdad es que sí, eran muy guapos…

Julchen y Francesca miraron a Isabel, que se había quedado atrás y sonreía tontamente.

-Isa, ¿no te habrás enamorado no?

-¡Claro que no! Simplemente digo la verdad – se colocó a la altura de sus amigas - Si tú también lo estás pensando Jul, no te hagas la dura – ese comentario desató un fuerte sonrojo en la cara de la prusiana.

-Y-yo no voy fijándome en esas cosas, solo quería proteger a Julbird. Además, a mí no me parecen de fiar. ¿Cómo sabéis que sí eran como nosotras y no unos embusteros?

-Francis sabía cosas que solo yo sabía. Es imposible que las supiera si no fuera la nación de Francia – Francesca se posicionó delante de Julchen - ¿Por qué no les das una oportunidad? Vamos… con lo geniales que sois Gilbert y tú…

-Es verdad, ahora que por fin encuentro a alguien digno de mi presencia, no os ofendáis, no puedo ignorarle - sus dos amigas sonrieron – Está bien, vayamos a esa cena.

Las tres amigas echaron a andar en dirección al hotel sin parar de cuchichear.

-Yo me pido a Antonio, y ese culito que tiene.

-¡Francia! No digas esas cosas. No puedes pedirte a ninguno – Isabel le frunció el ceño sin dejar de mostrar un pequeña sonrisilla por la comisura del labio.

-Es verdad no puedo. ¡Me gustan los tres! Gilbert también es muy atractivo y Francis… en fin, además de guapo, es francés y por lo que he podido hablar con él, conoce cosas verdaderamente interesantes…

-A Gilbert ni te acerques que me lo mancillas – Julchen miró a Isabel – Vete con el tonto de Antonio que es más digno de ti.

Comenzó una absurda discusión entre la francesa y la prusiana de la cual Isabel no quería formar parte, por lo que resopló y siguió andando hacia el hotel como si no pasara nada.

OOOoooooOOO

-¿Dónde estarán? Llegan tarde – Gilbert andaba de un lado a otro mirando el reloj. Los tres iban vestidos elegantemente, con camisas y pantalones chinos.

-Prusia amigo, relájate. Solo llegan tres minutos tarde.

-De momento, seguro que nos van a hacer esperar media hora o a lo mejor ni siquiera aparecen.

-En eso te equivocas – Antonio interrumpió la conversación – Ahí están.

-Hola _mademoiselles, _qué alegría que por fin hayan llegado. Gilbert ya estaba empezando a preocuparse.

-¿En serio? – la francesa se colgó del cuello de Gilbert acercando su boca peligrosamente a la de él – Ya estoy aquí, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

El sonrojo de Gilbert fue más que evidente. Julchen miró a su amiga con odio mientras que Isabel se había acercado a saludar a Antonio.

-¿Me permites? – Julchen se volteó y se encontró con Francis, el cual le tendía el brazo galantemente esperando a que ella lo agarrara.

-Contigo no voy ni a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Crees que me voy a fiar de alguien que es como esa pero en hombre? – preguntó señalando a su amiga – Ni en broma.

-Mis sospechas no fallaban. Eres igualita que Gilbert – Francis extendió su mano y acarició la mejilla de Julchen, haciendo que está se tensara – Es una verdadera lástima porque eres una preciosidad.

La albina se apartó de golpe y se escondió detrás de Isabel.

-¿Qué te pasa Jul? Estás toda roja, pareces un tomate.

-¡Protégeme de ese pervertido acosador! – dijo señalando duramente a Francis, el cual las saludaba agitando una mano y sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Francis… - dijo Toño negando con la cabeza – Ya sabes lo que te advertí.

-No se trataba de ella – dijo Francis susurrando – De Julchen no me prohibisteis nada.

-No te sobrepases con ninguna y punto.

-Pero que no he hecho nada Toño. Es una loca como Gilbert.

-Lo sé – respondió Toño en un tono todavía más bajo que el de su amigo – Por eso mejor no la cabrees.

-¿Os pasa algo? – Ambos dieron un respingo. Julchen se había acercado a ellos y les miraba fijamente.

-¡No! Nada de nada. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Llegaron al restaurante donde Gilbert había reservado. Era un lugar bastante elegante, moderno, pero sin llegar a ser un restaurante de comida minimalista de esa que Gilbert tanto detestaba. Les colocaron en una mesa apartada. Francis y Antonio se sentaron en las cabeceras dejando un lateral para Isabel y Julchen y el otro para Gilbert y Francesca, la cual no le había soltado el brazo en ningún momento de la noche.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, charlaban en pequeños grupos sobre cosas de su vida cotidiana, sobre pequeñas anécdotas del pasado, pero de nada relevante. Cuando los segundos platos desaparecieron y los primeros cócteles llegaron, la conversación se volvió más animada.

-¡Brindemos! Por habernos encontrado a nosotros mismos – gritó Antonio eufórico.

-Dicho así querido, parece toda una poesía – la francesa le guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

-Y bien chicas, contadnos algo interesante. ¿Tenéis novio?

-Francis… - Toño volvió a fulminarle con la mirada pero el rubio hizo caso omiso de su acción.

-¿Para qué? No hay nadie que se merezca estar conmigo.

-¿A no Julchen? No será porque estás un poco des-pe-cha-da… - Francesca se echó a reír al ver el sonrojo en la cara de Julchen.

-No, no es por eso. Todos los hombres son idiotas.

-¡Eh! – protestaron a la vez los tres chicos.

-Un poco sí que lo sois – respondió Francesca – pero eso es lo que os hace verdaderamente encantadores – la rubia pellizcó la mejilla de Gilbert, que no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Así que vosotras nada, ¿y tú Isa? – la mencionada se giró para encontrarse dos enormes ojos azules que la miraban deseosos.

-Pues no la verdad. Nunca he encontrado a nadie que llamara mi atención especialmente – dijo sin poder evitar mirar a Gilbert por el rabillo del ojo.

-_Oh chérie_, no te preocupes, el hermano Francia ya está aquí para poner remedio a eso – Una servilleta voló por encima de la mesa aterrizando en la cara del francés - ¿Y ahora que he dicho?

Isabel se echó a reír contagiando a Julchen y a Antonio, mientras que Francis se hacia el indignado.

-Deberíamos ir a tomarnos la última a un bar, ¿qué os parece?

-Mejor la tomamos aquí, mañana hay que madrugar y…

-No. La última reunión es pasado mañana así que podemos trasnochar un poco hoy – Antonio miró a Julchen con su cara de niño bueno e inocente - ¿Qué me dices?

La albina asintió sin apenas darse cuenta, y comprobó que todos los demás ya se habían levantado y se acercaban al mostrador para pagar la cuenta. Salieron a la calle y caminaron un par de manzanas hasta llegar a un bar. Bueno, su idea de bar era algo diferente…

-Esto es una discoteca.

-Lo sé, pero he pensado que os apetecería bailar – Antonio volvía a tener esa sonrisa adorable que lo caracterizaba.

-A mí no. Además, ¿qué hace abierta una discoteca un día entre semana?

-Es verano, que nosotros tengamos que trabajar no significa que el resto del mundo tenga prohibido divertirse.

Ambos fueron los últimos en entrar a ese antro. En realidad el sitio no estaba tan mal como Julchen había pensado, pero jamás lo reconocería. Se sentó en un taburete de la barra junto a Gilbert y ambos pidieron una pinta de cerveza.

-¿Y Francesca?

-Ni idea – respondió Gil metiendo un largo trago.

-Pues lleva toda la noche pegada a ti – repitió el gesto de él y bebió de su jarra - ¿y los demás?

-Bailando.

Julchen giró el taburete como una niña pequeña y lo colocó mirando a la pista. Encontró a Francis charlando con Antonio y a Isabel a unos metros de ellos, bailando en la pista rodeada de unos cuantos tíos que se le habían acercado.

-Parece que Isabel lo está dando todo – dijo echándose a reír al ver a su amiga. La escena era tan cotidiana para ella que no podía evitarlo.

Gilbert se giró también y observó a la morena bailar. Se había soltado el pelo y movía las caderas con gracia al ritmo de la música.

-¿Qué miras tanto? – Gil se giró hacia Julchen, un tanto avergonzado por haberse quedado mirando a Isabel de manera tan descarada - ¿Te interesa?

-N-no, simplemente me ha llamado la atención su forma de bailar…

-Ya claro, ahora se llama así – Julchen dio un enorme trago y dejó seca la jarra - ¡Camarero, otras dos por aquí! – dijo señalando la suya y la de Gilbert – ¿Por qué no te acercas a ella?

-Porque como te he dicho, no me interesa y además… el baile no es lo mío.

-Pues parece que a Francis sí se le da bien.

Ambos volvieron la vista a la pista y observaron cómo, aprovechando que Antonio había sido secuestrado por la recién aparecida Francesca, Francis se había acercado a Isabel por detrás pegando su cuerpo al de ella, y la rodeaba por la cintura.

-Parece que en cambio a él sí que le interesa. ¡Qué manera de arrimarse! Es verdad, es una Francesca en hombre.

La albina se echó a reír mientras que Gilbert sin saber por qué, se había levantado y se dirigía a la pista de baile. Julchen se atragantó con su segunda cerveza al verle andar hacia los otros dos tan decidido, y se levantó disparada a detenerle.

-Menos mal que no te importaba, no sé qué hubieras hecho si sí que lo hiciera – Gil se detuvo y evito mirarla fijamente a los ojos, lo que hizo que la albina le mostrara una sincera sonrisa – Si quieres tener alguna oportunidad, no te comportes como un celoso psicópata, a penas la conoces así que no tienes ningún derecho para plantarte ahí en medio y separarles. Además, Antonio ya ha ido a regañar a Francis.

Julchen tenía razón, Gilbert se había comportado como un idiota y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Francis era su amigo y le conocía perfectamente bien como para saber que… ese era el problema, le conocía demasiado bien. Sabía perfectamente en lo que pensaba el rubio cada vez que miraba a la española pero, ¿qué más le daba? Como bien decía Jul, acababa de conocer a Isabel, ¿por qué se había puesto así?

Julchen volvió a llevarle de vuelta a la barra, y tras terminarse la cerveza que le había pedido antes, pidieron otras dos, y así durante un largo rato, hasta perder la cuenta de las cervezas que llevaban.

-Parece que esos dos se llevan bien – Toño señaló hacia los albinos, que se estaban desternillando de risa sobre la barra.

-Son tal para cual _chérie – _dijo Francesca acariciando el pelo a Antonio -Venga, vamos a pedir otra copa.

Llegaron a la barra y mientras esperaban a que les sirvieran, Toño aprovechó para comprobar que Francis seguía bailando con Isabel, pero sin llegar a tocarla como antes. Notó un codazo en el costado y vio que Francesca le estaba señalando a los dos albinos.

-Míralos, ¿no son adorables? Julchen siempre va de dura, pero en cuanto bebe un par de copas, o en este caso… - comenzó a contar con los dedos las jarras que había vacías encima de la barra – once cervezas, se desata y sale su vena divertida. Así es como ella es en realidad, pero delante de su hermana tiene que seguir siendo un ejemplo de conducta – la rubia suspiró – No se da cuenta que Monika ya es toda una mujer, y que más bien es ella la que le da ejemplo.

-No tiene que ser fácil, además sabiendo que como país ya no tiene ningún poder. Deberíamos hacer algo para animarlos – a Toño se le iluminó el rostro.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

Sin anticipar nada, Antonio se colocó entre los albinos captando la atención de ambos.

-Chicos, ¿qué os parece si nos vamos los seis de vacaciones a la playa?

Los alemanes se miraron perplejos y tras unos segundos en silencio, rompieron en carcajadas.

-¡Sí! ¡Es una idea alucinante! – gritaba eufórico Gilbert – Parece obra del grandioso yo.

Julchen en cambio se había levantado y había abrazado a Antonio, cosa que a Francesca no le había hecho nada de gracia.

-Entonces está decidido, el viernes tras la última reunión nos marchamos. No os preocupéis de nada que yo me encargo de todo.

-¡Un brindis por Toño, que hoy es casi tan genial como yo!

OOOoooooOOO

A la mañana siguiente Julchen amaneció con un terrible dolor de cabeza y se maldijo por haber tomado tantas cervezas. Se metió en la ducha rápidamente, al no soportar el olor a humo y tabaco que se le había quedado en el pelo, y se fue en busca de sus amigas. La habitación que estaba más cerca de la suya era la de la francesa, que la abrió tras un rato llamando. El cuarto estaba manga por hombro, y una maleta a medio llenar descansaba sobre la enorme cama de matrimonio.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó sentándose en un pequeño hueco que quedaba libre en la cama.

-Estoy preparando la maleta.

-Eso ya lo veo. Pero, ¿para qué? ¿Te vas a ir en cuanto termine la reunión?

-Sí, y tú también.

-¿Qué?

-Lo prometiste ayer en el bar, ¿no lo recuerdas? – dijo Francesca en un tono travieso.

-Prometer el qu… - imágenes borrosas comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza.

-Mañana saldremos los seis hacia la playa, ¿no te encanta la idea?

Julchen se había quedado pálida, y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Una gota de sudor frio comenzó a descenderle por la nuca y apenas se sentía capaz de articular palabra.

-No, no, ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí el capítulo, que por cierto me he pasado un poco de largo. Espero que os haya gustado y que tengáis ganas del siguiente porque yo tengo muchas. Por fin empieza lo bueno. Unas vacaciones organizadas por Toño, esperaros cualquier cosa.<em>

_Como siempre os digo, muchísimas gracias por leer._

_PD: siento las posibles faltas de ortografía._

_PD2: los reviews y los favs me gustan mucho._


	4. Capítulo 4 - Primer día de Vacaciones

_Siento el retraso así que para disculparme os dejo un capítulo más largo. Las vacaciones de estos seis comienzan y a la vez, muchos líos con ellas. Espero que os guste el capítulo._

_Por si hay alguien que además de este, está leyendo el fic de "Back to you", decir que estoy trabajando en él, pero que al tener que ser más preciso con la historia, me lleva más tiempo y he preferido primero hacer la investigación de toda la historia para así pensar en cómo voy a tratar cada acontecimiento. Siento la tardanza en ese, pero os prometo que ahora en agosto me pondré on fire con él._

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

><p>-Y con esto concluye la reunión de hoy. Espero que disfrutéis de vuestras vacaciones. Nos veremos el próximo mes en… - Alemania resopló agotada. La mayoría de las naciones ya se habían levantado y salido por la puerta.<p>

-Déjalo _schwester, _no te molestes porque no te van a hacer ni caso – Julchen le dio una palmadita en la espalda a su hermana y comenzó a reírse mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-Por cierto, pásatelo bien en tus vacaciones.

A Julchen se le atragantó la risa. Con todo el lío que se había montado en la reunión, se le había olvidado por completo el dichoso viaje. Realmente no quería ir, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo irían, pero sabía que no sería lo suficientemente corto como para que sus ganas de matarles no salieran a la luz. Ella estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, y tener que convivir con esos cinco, era pasar de cero a cien. Así que en cuanto salió al pasillo, comenzó a correr hacia los aseos, huyendo de su fatal destino, pero cuatro manos la agarraron antes de que sus pies tocaran las baldosas.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa querida? – en cuanto se dio la vuelta se encontró con la cara de sus dos amigas. Aunque Isabel ya la había soltado, Francesca la seguía agarrando de la mano y la miraba con una ceja levantada.

-A-al baño, ¿no lo ves?

-Pues date prisa, los chicos nos esperan abajo con el coche para salir cuanto antes.

-Uy, pues me he dejado la maleta en el hotel… qué lástima…

-Tranquila – interrumpió Isabel – te la cogí yo. Estaba segura de que te la dejarías – dijo sonriendo triunfalmente.

-Ah vaya… qué cosas, siempre te olvidas de todo y esta vez te acuerdas de hasta lo mío… - soltó Julchen con sarcasmo, fulminando a la morena con la mirada.

-Venga, entra rápido. Te esperamos aquí mismo – Julchen entró a uno de los aseos – No se te ocurra escapaaaaar – canturreó la francesa.

Estaba claro que su plan de huida había fracasado.

OOOoooooOOO

-¿Dónde habrá ido Toño? – Francis y Gilbert se encontraban apoyados contra uno de los muros de la entrada principal – No se tarda tanto en ir a buscar un coche.

-Yo que sé Francis. El pobre es idiota, seguro que se ha perdido y no sabe llegar – Gilbert observó a su amigo, que no hizo el más mínimo movimiento – Vale, no tan rápido. Ya le llamo yo – sacó su móvil y comenzó a marcar cuando Francis le interrumpió.

-_Bonjour_ preciosas, ¿qué tal acabó vuestra reunión? Porque la nuestra fue un desastre.

-Más de lo mismo – Francesca soltó a Julchen junto a Gilbert y se acercó a Francis - ¿Dónde está Antonio?

-Ha ido a buscar el coche, pero ya debería estar aquí. Oye, ¿e Isabel?

-Aquí – dijo la morena apareciendo por el camino cargada con tres maletas – tranquilas no me ayudéis, ya puedo yo sola…

Francis y Gilbert corrieron a donde estaba y le cogieron las maletas, no sin pelearse por quién de los dos llevaba la tercera maleta.

-Perdona Isa, pero es que si no Julchen se me escapaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres venir con nosotros? – dijo el rubio dejando la maleta y acercándose a la albina – Si te vamos a tratar muy bien…

-Eso es lo que me preocupa – respondió dándole un empujón y alejándose de él. El sonido de un claxon los enmudeció a todos. Toño apareció conduciendo un enorme monovolumen burdeos que dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

-¡Por fin! Te ha costado.

-Conducir este enorme trasto por ciudad no es que sea lo más sencillo del mundo – dijo bajándose del coche – Venga, que si no salimos ya, llegaremos de noche.

Metieron las maletas en el maletero como pudieron, y comenzaron a montarse.

-Yo conduzco.

-Olvídalo Francis. Yo lo he alquilado, yo lo conduzco.

-Pues entonces voy de copiloto por si te quedas dormido y tengo que dar un volantazo.

-Ja ja ja, eso no va a pasar.

-Está claro que debería conducir yo. Soy el que mejor lo hace.

-No te ofendas Gil pero… conduces como el culo – Antonio se sentó en el volante sin esperar a escuchar las quejas del albino.

-Sí, tu quédate atrás quietecito – Francis se sentó junto a Toño en el asiento del copiloto.

-No te preocupes Gilbert, yo me sentaré cont…

-Tú te vienes atrás conmigo – Julchen empujó a Francesca hasta el fondo del coche y comenzó a susurrar – De ti no me fio ni un pelo.

-¿Y de Isabel si?

-Más que de ti – volvió a hablar en un tono normal – Ves, los asientos de atrás son los más espaciosos ya que son para tres personas.

-Bien, ¿dónde me siento? – Isabel fue la última en entrar al coche.

-En medio, con Gilbert – se adelantó a responder Julchen.

-Oh, detrás del conductor, qué honor – dijo acariciando la cabeza de Antonio.

-Bien pues, ¡vámonos!

Antonio arrancó el coche y pusieron rumbo a su destino, del cual no tenían ni idea ya que era una sorpresa del moreno.

-Este viaje va a ser muy aburrido – dijo Francesca ganándose un codazo por parte de la albina.

-Y Toño, ¿nos vas a decir ya a dónde vamos?

-A la playa.

-Eso ya lo sabemos – dijo Gilbert impaciente – ¿Pero a dónde exactamente?

-A la costa mediterránea, ¿dónde si no?

-¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que me queme? – saltó Julchen desde atrás del coche.

-Si os echáis protección y permanecéis a la sombra no habrá ningún problema – Julchen suspiró molesta.

-Pues vaya mierda de vacaciones.

-Que no Jul… ya verás que será muy divertido – Isabel se había dado la vuelta en su asiento y sonreía a su amiga.

Durante el resto del viaje Julchen no dijo palabra y se encargó de que Francesca tampoco lo hiciera. Realmente no se fiaba ni un pelo de la francesa, ya que conocía perfectamente sus intenciones. En cambio Isabel no paraba de hablar con los tres chicos, haciendo que se escucharan risas cada tres minutos. Cuando llevaban más de tres horas en el coche, y Julchen estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, pararon a comprar unos bocadillos para comer. Se detuvieron en una gasolinera de carretera, bastante descuidada por no decir otra cosa, en la que Francesca se vio obligada a ir al baño.

-Venga rubita, que te estamos esperando todos – decía Gilbert desde el coche. Francesca apareció al dar la vuelta a la esquina, y se detuvo a quitarse un trozo de papel higiénico que se había quedado enganchado a su tacón.

-_Sacrebleu_ – murmuraba poniendo muecas de asco mientras luchaba con una ramita contra el papel.

-Hey guapa, ¿necesitas ayuda? – un camionero que estaba echando gasolina se le había acercado sin dejar de mirarla obscenamente – Puedo ayudarte y a cambio tú puedes ayudarme con otras cosas…

Francesca le miró con repulsión y echó a correr hacia el coche, empujando a Gilbert adentro y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Arranca, arranca!

-¡Quítate de encima loca! – decía Gil intentado zafarse del cuerpo de la rubia.

Francesca se levantó mientras los demás se reían de la escena que acababa de protagonizar, y se fue al asiento de atrás donde Julchen la esperaba riéndose con la boca tapada.

-Te lo dije, este viaje no va a ser nada divertido. A ver si llegamos pronto…

-No te preocupes Francesca – dijo Toño, esta vez desde el asiento del copiloto – Antes de que anochezca habremos llegado.

El moreno le sonrió inocentemente y ella no pudo hacer nada más que devolverle la sonrisa. El resto del viaje fue mucho más relajado. Julchen se había puesto los cascos y escuchaba música a todo volumen, Gilbert miraba por su ventanilla a la carretera, Francesca se iba limando las uñas y Toño iba dándole indicaciones a Francis sobre qué camino debía seguir. Gil observaba el camino pensativo cuando comenzó a sentir que un peso iba cayendo sobre él hasta detenerse totalmente. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con que Isabel se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro. La miró unos instantes y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la ventanilla al darse cuenta de que su rostro le ardía. Ese gesto no pasó inadvertido para la francesa que se giró hacia Julchen, y le indicó que se quitara uno de los cascos.

-Antes no lo decía en serio pero visto lo visto… – señaló a Isabel acurrucada sobre Gilbert – deberías controlarla más a ella.

Julchen entreabrió la boca para decir algo pero se quedó muda al no saber qué responder. Volvió a colocarse el auricular y siguió como si no hubiera pasado nada. Francesca resopló y volvió a mirar la escena con el ceño fruncido. Algo se estaba cociendo en el asiento de delante y ella era la única que parecía darse cuenta.

El reloj acababa de marcar las diez de la noche cuando por fin llegaron a su destino. Se trataba de una casa de cuatro plantas, a una manzana de la playa que se encontraba en una tranquila urbanización.

-¡Qué casa tan bonita, y qué grande! – Francesca salió corriendo del coche y se acercó hasta el portal - ¿Cómo la has conseguido con tan poco tiempo?

-Bueno, es que en realidad no es toda la casa. Es un apartamento – la rubia torció el rostro – El nuestro es el tercero derecha.

-Ya decía yo que era demasiado pedir… - Francesca se acercó al coche para ayudar a sacar las maletas.

Mientras en el auto, Gilbert intentaba despertar a Isabel sin ser brusco, pero le estaba costando más de lo esperado. La zarandeaba ligeramente por el hombro, pero la chica no tenía intención de moverse, por lo que Gilbert se apartó permitiendo así que Isabel acabara tumbada totalmente sobre el asiento. El albino resopló y salió del coche dispuesto a ayudar a cargar las maletas.

-¿E Isabel? – preguntó Francis.

-Sigue dormida. No hay manera de despertarla. Ni empujándola reacciona.

-¿A no? Deja que el hermano Francis se encargue – dijo mientras le entregaba a Gilbert las maletas que él estaba cargando.

El rubio abrió el coche por la puerta de detrás del piloto, y no pudo evitar sonreír traviesamente al encontrarse a Isabel durmiendo plácidamente sobre los asientos. Colocó una rodilla sobre el asiento y se impulsó dentro del coche, quedando inclinado totalmente sobre la chica. Su sonrisa se acentuó más y un brillo apareció en sus ojos cuando acercó su rostro totalmente al de la española.

-Isabeeeel – comenzó a susurrar en su oído. Al comprobar que no había reacción, enterró su cara en el cuello de la morena y volvió a llamarla – Isabeeel…

La morena abrió los ojos al sentir unos labios contra su cuello, y se encontró con un hombre inclinado totalmente sobre ella, por lo que hizo lo propio, le propinó una patada en la entrepierna para apartarle. El francés cayó al suelo del coche gritando de dolor, llamando la atención de los que estaban fuera.

-¡¿Francis?! ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo?

-¡Despertarte!

-¿De esa forma?

-Pues de una forma delicada y agradable, como a toda una princesa. Tenías que ver cómo pensaba despertarte este bárbaro – señaló Francis a Gilbert, que acababa de asomarse por la ventanilla.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño estáis haciendo?

-Nada – dijo la morena – Francis me ha despertado besándome y me ha asustado, por lo que le he dado una patada.

-¿Be-besándote? – los colores subieron por la cara de Gilbert, a la vez que miraba a su amigo con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-Bueno, no exactamente – contestó Isabel ayudando a Francis a levantarse y salir del auto - ¿Habéis sacado ya todo del maletero? Anda, ¡qué casa más bonita!

La morena se acercó hasta el portal y comenzó a hablar con Julchen, que estaba sujetando la puerta para que Antonio pasara con las maletas. Francis se dirigió hacia ellas cuando una mano le detuvo y le empujó contra el coche.

-Gilbert, ¿qué haces?

-Lo prometimos. Nada de líos de faldas.

-Oh vamos… solo estaba jugando, nada serio, ya lo sabes.

Gilbert le miró fijamente, y tras unos segundos aflojó el agarre, permitiendo así al francés separarse.

Terminaron de subir todas las maletas al apartamento y por fin pudieron ver el lugar en el que Toño les había encerrado. Se trataba de una casa pequeña, se entraba a un pequeño recibidor en el que había tan solo un armario y un espejo, y que tenía tres puertas. La de la izquierda daba a un salón de tamaño medio, en el que había una mesa de comedor con seis sillas, un sofá cama y una televisión grande. Tenía una puerta de cristal al fondo que daba a una pequeña terraza desde la que se veía la playa. La puerta del centro del recibidor daba a la cocina, un tanto estrecha pero muy limpia y moderna, y la puerta de la derecha daba al pasillo de las habitaciones. La primera puerta a la derecha daba a un baño, y la de la izquierda a una habitación con un escritorio y una cama individual. La puerta del fondo daba a la habitación de matrimonio, en la que había un segundo cuarto de baño.

-Esta casa es enana. No podemos vivir seis personas aquí dentro – se quejaba Julchen recostada sobre el sofá.

-Venga chicos, tampoco seáis tan negativos. Antonio ha hecho lo que ha podido – decía Isabel intentado apoyarle.

-Vale, yo no me quejo pero… ¿cómo vamos a repartir las habitaciones? No hay espacio para todos - Francis se colocó una mano en la barbilla pensativo - Como alguien no duerma en el suelo…

-Yo ni de coña. Me niego a dormir en el suelo – Gilbert se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Julchen.

-A ver, ya lo tengo pensado todo – intentó calmarles Antonio – dos dormirán en el sofá cama, dos en la de matrimonio y… dos en la individual…

-¿Cómo leches van a dormir dos en una cama individual? – soltó Julchen.

-Es posible, yo una vez dormí con… - la francesa se calló a mitad de frase – Es posible.

-Vale, pongamos que se puede – Francis intentaba ayudar a su amigo todo lo posible buscando soluciones - ¿Quiénes van a dormir ahí? No sería justo que unos tengan la cama grande y otros esa, o el sofá cama.

-Pues se hace un sorteo – sonrió Isabel al haber encontrado la solución al problema.

-A mí me da igual que me toque, me niego a dormir en esa mierda de cama.

-Gil, deja de tocar las narices y aporta soluciones – Francis le fulminó con la mirada.

-Si es tanto problema, a mí no me importa dormir en la cama pequeña – dijo Isabel.

-Vale, yo duermo contigo y así no hay problemas – dijo el francés sonriendo como un niño con un juguete nuevo.

-No, no sería justo – dijo Gilbert, que se había acercado hasta la mesa – Lo sortearemos.

-A ver, para que sea más justo podríamos sortear las camas cada día, y así nadie tendría siempre la cama buena.

-¿Estás mal? – Julchen miró a Toño – Eso es una cerdada.

-¿Prefieres arriesgarte a que te toque siempre la cama mala? – la albina se quedó callada – Pues bien, meteremos en un bol nuestros nombres y en otro las tres opciones de cama, así nadie podrá decir que se ha hecho trampas. ¿Os parece bien?

-Por mí está bien – asintió Isabel.

-Por nosotros también – contestaron los franceses.

-Pero un momento, eso significa que… - Julchen comenzó a sentir que se le subían los colores - ¿Dormiremos chicos con chicas?

-Em sí, ¿pasa algo? – tanto franceses como españoles miraban a la joven sin llegar a entender lo que estaba diciendo.

-Que eso no es algo normal – Gilbert estaba igual o más colorado que Julchen – Es decir, no es nada genial que un hombre y una mujer duerman juntos sin apenas conocerse… - sus palabras se fueron silenciando a medida que avanzaba la frase.

-Pues muy bien. Si no hay nada más que decir, procederemos al sorteo…

-¡Espera! – gritó la albina – mejor lo hacemos ya mañana, hoy dormiremos nosotras tres juntas, ¿verdad chicas? – dijo agarrando a sus dos amigas.

-Pero yo quería…

-Nada Francesca, ya mañana, ¿vale? – la francesa vio la desesperación en la cara de su amiga, por lo que asintió y sonrió forzadamente – Nosotras vamos a la habitación a deshacer las maletas si no os importa.

-Pero, ¿dónde vais a dejar las cosas?

-Pues nosotras tres las dejaremos en los armarios de la habitación de matrimonio y usaremos ese baño. Vosotros podéis usar el otro y todos los armarios restantes que haya por la casa – sin decir más comenzó a arrastrar a sus amigas hasta la habitación del fondo y cerró la puerta con fuerza, dejando a los chicos atónitos.

-¿Por qué te has puesto así? – preguntó Francesca sentándose sobre la cama.

-Sí Jul, estás rarísima – admitió Isabel.

-De verdad que no es nada, solo estoy extrañada por la situación en sí, el habernos encontrado y eso…

-No es eso y lo sabes – Francesca se acercó a su amiga y la agarró por los hombros – Es por ellos, ¿o no?

Julchen apartó la vista y se metió en el baño dejando la puerta entreabierta.

-Veréis es que… - Francesca e Isabel se acercaron hacia la puerta - Me da vergüenza dormir con ellos – sus dos amigas se quedaron con la boca abierta – Es que son hombres y… no quiero que me vean dormida. No os lo creeréis pero cuando estoy dormida, no soy nada genial.

-¿Qué idioteces dices?– dijo Isabel entrando al baño, viendo a su amiga sentada sobre la tapa del inodoro – Julchen… - dijo arrodillándose frente a ella – Lo que acabas de decir no te lo crees ni tú – hubo unos instantes de silencio hasta que la albina comenzó a reírse.

-Es verdad, no es creíble, hasta cuando duermo soy maravillosa – su estrepitosa risa resonó por toda la habitación – Vale, os diré la verdad. No me fio de vosotras.

-¿Nosotras? – Isabel estaba ahora más perdida que antes.

-Sí, Julchen piensa que vamos a caer rendidas a los encantos de esos tres de un momento a otro.

-No, más bien sería al revés – la albina se levantó y se colocó cara a cara con Francesca – Más bien vosotras les buscaréis y ellos caerán. Son hombres, ellos son los que caen en las trampas.

-¿Cómo dices eso Jul? – dijo la morena – Somos simplemente amigos, nos estamos conociendo. No vamos a hacer nada.

-Tú me preocupas Isa. A Francesca la puedo controlar porque se le notan a kilómetros sus intenciones - la francesa intentó rechistar pero la albina la detuvo - pero tú… ni siquiera tú misma te das cuenta de cuándo estás flirteando y cuando no. Además de que eres muy inocente…

-Julchen, he tenido un imperio, no soy idiota. Sé cuidarme solita.

-Sí _chérie_, te estás obsesionando un poco. ¡Diviértete! – dijo agarrándola por los hombros – Disfruta de todo esto.

-Está bien, pero prometedme que no vais a hacer ninguna tontería. Que no os vais a liar con ninguno de ellos.

-Jul…

-Isa, prométemelo.

-Lo prometo – asintió la morena.

-¿Francesca?

-¿En serio? – Julchen asintió seria - Está bien, lo prometo – suspiró agotada – Ya lo dije en el coche, este viaje va a ser muy aburrido.

OOOoooooOOO

Por la mañana, Julchen fue la primera en despertarse y, tras comprobar que sus dos amigas seguían en la cama, se levantó y fue a la cocina. Allí se encontró con Gilbert, que estaba preparando unas tostadas y café para dos personas.

-Buenos días – saludó la chica conteniendo un bostezo.

-Hola, ¿qué tal has dormido?

-Lo mejor que se puede con esas dos. ¿Y tú?

-Lo mejor que se puede en un sofá con el pirado de Francis – ambos rieron – Antonio es el que más suerte ha tenido esta noche.

-Ya veremos cómo le va en el sorteo de hoy – Julchen se acercó a ver lo que Gilbert hacia - ¿Podías prepararme café a mí también por favor?

-Sí, si a cambio preparas la mesa para desayunar – la albina asintió - Pon solo para tres.

-¿Tres? – preguntó cogiendo el número de bandejas indicadas.

-Tú, Francis y yo – Julchen puso cara de asco - Está en el salón, recogiendo nuestra humilde alcoba.

La chica salió de la cocina con las tres bandejas y los platos, y antes de entrar en el salón, respiró un par de veces y esbozó una falsa sonrisa. Entró en la sala, ya recogida, y comenzó a colocar las cosas en la mesa sin encontrar rastro del francés. Iba a salir cuando se fijó en que la puerta de la terraza estaba abierta, por lo que salió a echar un vistazo. Francis estaba fuera, apoyado en la barandilla observando el mar, el viento le agitaba la melena lentamente, y por un momento a Julchen le pareció hasta guapo. Agitó la cabeza para que ese pensamiento saliera de su mente.

-El desayuno está listo, entra cuando te dé la gana – a pesar de haberlo dicho de manera brusca, se quedó en la puerta esperando la respuesta del hombre. Francis se giró y sonrío al verla.

-¿Te han dicho que hasta recién levantada y con pijama estás preciosa? – Julchen se sonrojó por completo y se giró para entrar al salón, pero Francis la detuvo – Agradezco que me hayas avisado pero te ha faltado saludarme como es debido – dicho eso, le depositó un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y entró en la casa. Julchen se acarició la mejilla en la que se encontraba su cicatriz y tras sonreír levemente, entró a desayunar.

-_Mein Gott_ Julchen, ¿dos minutos en la terraza y ya te has quemado? – Gilbert parecía preocupado mientras que Francis la miraba con una sonrisita que no le gustó nada.

-Sí, es que el sol está pegando fuerte – dijo sentándose enfrente de Francis intentando con todas sus fuerzas no mirarle.

-Pues ponte protección que vamos a ir a la playa a pasar el día – Antonio acababa de aparecer por la puerta, llevando puesto tan solo unos calzoncillos. Julchen le observó unos instantes y volvió la vista al plato, antes de que se dieran cuenta de que desprendía calor por cada poro de su cuerpo.

¿Dónde estaban sus amigas cuando más las necesitaba?

OOOoooooOOO

Tras conseguir despertar a las bellas durmientes, y de que Antonio y Francis terminaran de preparar la comida, bajaron a la playa. Estaba bastante vacía debido a que era una parte privada a la que solo podían acceder los huéspedes de la urbanización. Se colocaron en primera línea y en seguida ambos españoles se quitaron la ropa y se lanzaron al agua, llamando la atención de los otros cuatro. Francesca se tumbó en una de las hamacas y comenzó a leer una revista cuando se vio interrumpida por Julchen, que quería que le ayudara a echarse crema por la espalda. Francis aprovechó el momento para hablar con Gilbert sin que les escucharan.

-Tío, somos los hombres más afortunados del mundo, ¿has visto cómo están? No sé cuál de las tres me gusta más: Francesca tiene más pecho a pesar de lo delgada que está pero Julchen es más esbelta aunque es más más baja y luego está Isabel, con esas curvas que… - Gilbert comenzó a impacientarse.

-Francis, nada de tías. Lo prometiste.

-Eres un aburrido.

Ambos comenzaron a mirar a la playa, viendo como los dos españoles jugaban en el agua. Antonio abrazaba a Isabel e intentaba hundirla para hacerle una aguadilla, pero la muchacha siempre se le escapaba y acababa siendo ella la que le ahogaba, desatando la risa de la chica, que corría intentado zafarse del agarre de Antonio de nuevo.

-Creo que me voy a ir al agua con ellos. Su plan me parece mucho más divertido que el que hay aquí – Francis se levantó y se giró hacia las chicas - ¿Alguna viene?

-Yo quiero tomar el sol un rato – contestó Francesca colocándose unas gafas en la cabeza.

-Yo iré cuando baje el sol un poco.

-Julchen, es mediodía, por lo menos hasta dentro de cinco horas o más no bajará. Ven a bañarte – el francés le tendió la mano y la chica le observó detenidamente – Yo te protegeré del sol.

-Ahora sí que no voy ni de coña – contestó apartándose de él y apoyándose contra la sombrilla.

Francis sonrió divertido y corrió hacia el agua. Apenas se había metido hasta las rodillas, vio a Isabel corriendo de espaldas hacia él, huyendo de Toño, por lo que la abrazó, permitiendo que el cuerpo de ella le mojara, y la arrastró hacia donde cubría más.

-Toño corre que ya la tengo.

-No, ¡esto es trampa! – gritaba la chica entre risas.

El moreno llegó hasta ellos y la agarró por las piernas, cosa que aprovecharon ambos para hacerle cosquillas a la chica, que no podía resistirse. Tras unas cuantas aguadillas la soltaron, e Isabel comenzó su venganza contra Francis, al cual se le colgó a la espalda e intentaba ahogarle sin mucho éxito, pues el rubio era bastante más alto que ella.

-Son como críos – Francesca se había quitado las gafas y miraba a los dos albinos que jugaban a las cartas bajo la sombrilla – Llevan más de una hora ahí metidos. Van a salir arrugados.

-Déjalos, así no molestan… Ja, póker de reyes, esta vez gano yo Gilbert – el mencionado agarró las cartas de la chica y comprobó el resultado, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Pues parece que te van a molestar. Aquí vienen los tres. ¿Qué tal el baño?

-Fenomenal, deberías probarlo, ¿no crees Francis? – dijo Toño sonriendo a su amigo traviesamente.

-Sí Francesca, el agua está buenísima – ambos se acercaron a la hamaca.

-No, ni se os ocurra – los dos chicos la cogieron, le quitaron las gafas de sol y la comenzaron a llevar hasta el agua.

-¡Chicas ayudarme! – Isabel se reía desde la sombrilla mientras que Julchen fue tras ellos. No es que le diera pena su amiga, pero el calor comenzaba a hacer mella en ella y necesitaba darse un chapuzón.

-Y tú, ¿no te bañas? – preguntó la morena a Gilbert, que se había colocado en la tumbona vacía, tras haberla movido a la sombra.

-No tengo calor.

-Vamos, no estás acostumbrado a este calor, te debes de estar asando – el chico no pareció ni inmutarse – Por lo menos quítate la camiseta. Me estás dando calor a mí y eso que acabo de salir del agua.

Gilbert miró a Isabel, que estaba de pie junto a la tumbona, llevaba un bikini rojo con pequeñas grecas dibujadas, y el pelo mojado le caía desordenado por la espalda, haciendo que infinitas gotas se escurrieran por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la arena. No pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y mirar hacia otro lado.

-Pues si tú no te quieres mojar lo haré yo – Gilbert se volteó para decirle algo pero solo le dio tiempo a ver cómo Isabel se tiraba encima suyo, abrazándolo con fuerza, para mojarle con su cuerpo. El albino se puso tan nervioso que comenzó a mirar a todas partes rezando porque nadie les estuviera mirando. No era una buena imagen el estar tumbado en una hamaca con una chica medio desnuda encima suya. La chica se levantó y miró el resultado de su travesura.

-Ves, ahora estás más fresquito – Gilbert creía tener más calor que nunca en su vida, pero asintió en silencio – Venga, quítate ya la camiseta y vente a bañar.

-No quiero Isabel, ya déjalo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es por el sol? Por un momentín no te vas a quemar. Mira te echo crema y vamos.

-¡Que no! No seas pesada.

Gilbert se tumbó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando a Isabel de pie, poniendo morritos como una niña pequeña. La morena se acercó a él y comenzó a levantarle la camiseta.

-¿Pero qué haces loca?

-Nadie me gana a cabezota, venga vente a bañar…- Las manos de Isabel se detuvieron al notar un ligero relieve en la piel de la espalda de Gilbert - ¿Esto es una cicatriz?

El albino asintió en silencio y apartó la vista. Isabel terminó quitándole la camiseta y se giró a mirarle la espalda. Tenía multitud de pequeñas cicatrices repartidas a diestro y siniestro por toda ella. Comenzó a acariciar levemente una de ellas y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-¿Es por esto por lo que no te quieres bañar? Menuda idiotez – se colocó frente a Gilbert – Mira, te echo crema y te vienes al agua conmigo, ¿vale?

Sin dejar que el chico le diera una negativa cogió un bote de crema de protección total y comenzó a extender el líquido por la espalda de Gilbert, acariciando las cicatrices con delicadeza.

-¿No te dan asco? – Isabel se detuvo al escucharle.

-¿Asco? ¿Por unas cicatrices? ¿Eres tonto? – terminó de extender la crema y se sentó al lado del chico – Mira – dijo señalando sus rodillas – Cuando era pequeña me caía constantemente porque era un pelín torpe, ¿ves todas esas cicatrices? – Gilbert se fijó y pudo distinguir unas pequeñas líneas en la piel – Y por esto no me da vergüenza llevar pantalones cortos o lo que sea. Forman parte de mí y a no me dan asco, ¿a ti te lo dan? – Gilbert sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza – Venga, vamos al agua.

Isabel le tendió una mano, que él aceptó, y le condujo hasta la orilla.

-Por fin sales de la crisálida amigo – Francis se había acercado hasta ellos – Ya te deberías estar muriendo de calor.

-En realidad estaba analizando tus ataques para poder hacerte esto – contestó saltando sobre su amigo y haciendo que ambos cayeran al agua.

Isabel les observó y sonrió para sus adentros.

-Bueno, yo me salgo un rato para la toalla.

-Ah no, me has dado el coñazo para que me metiera. Ahora te quedas aquí conmigo – dijo Gilbert agarrándola por la cintura. La morena le miró sin poder evitar sonreír como una tonta.

-Está bien, pero solo un rato.

OOOoooooOOO

Después de comer, y de que los alemanes comenzaran a ponerse un poco rojos, decidieron volver a la casa para ducharse y arreglarse. Francesca se había acercado al chiringuito a comprar unos refrescos, cuando dos chicos se le habían acercado y le habían hablado de un bar que por la noche ofrecía espectáculos, por lo que habían decidido ir esa noche.

-Esperad, antes de empezar a arreglarnos y de todo el follón que se va a montar, deberíamos hacer el sorteo de camas de esta noche. Por si después volvemos a diferentes horas o lo que sea – dijo la rubia llamando la atención de los otros cinco.

-Me parece bien, voy a por los papelitos – dijo Antonio levantándose a por los cuencos – Bien, iré sacando… la primera habitación que se juega es… ¡la individual!

-Ya salió el premio gordo – soltó Gilbert.

-Y el primero al que le toca dormir hoy allí es… ¡Gilbert!

-Vaya mierda de suerte tengo – Antonio se echó a reír al ver la cara de su amigo.

-Y su compañero va a ser… ¡Francesca! – Gilbert puso cara de terror al escuchar el nombre de la rubia.

-_Oh là là, _parece que está noche será más divertida que la de ayer – dijo Francesca ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de parte de Julchen.

-Bien, vamos con el siguiente premio… el sofá cama – el moreno metió la mano en el bol de los nombres – Isabel y… ¡Francis! Parece que te toca dos veces en el mismo sitio. Mala suerte amigo.

-Yo lo llamaría de todo menos mala suerte querido – dijo sonriendo el francés.

-¿Es muy incómodo? – le preguntó Isabel, que no había escuchado el comentario anterior.

-No te preocupes, me encargaré de que te sea agradable – Isabel levantó una ceja y se giró hacia Antonio de nuevo.

-Entonces tú y Julchen dormís en la cama grande. Qué suerte estás teniendo Antonio – el español sonreía mientras que en la cabeza de la albina solo se repetía la imagen del moreno en calzoncillos una y otra vez.

-Sí, demasiada – dijo Gilbert - ¿seguro que no lo estás trucando?

-No, podéis comprobar los papeles si queréis.

-Venga, dejarlo – cortó Francesca – Vamos a vestirnos o no llegaremos al bar para la cena.

Las tres chicas se fueron hacia la habitación del fondo, que habían secuestrado para dejar sus cosas, y dejaron a los tres chicos solos en el salón. Francis suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

-Parece que hoy va a ser una graaaan noche – soltó sin poder reprimir una sonrisa traviesa.

-Prometimos no hacer nada – dijo Antonio tirándole un cojín a la cara.

-Prometimos no hacer nada si ellas no querían – Antonio torció la boca - La cosa cambia un poco, ¿no crees?

-Sigue soñando Francis – contestó el moreno riéndose.

Gilbert había salido al pasillo y se dirigía malhumorado al baño.

-Espera Gilbert, ¿puedo pasar yo antes?

-No – soltó metiendo un portazo.

-¿Y a este qué bicho le ha picado ahora? – preguntó Antonio a Francis, cuando se situó a su lado en el pasillo.

-Yo creo que sé de qué se trata.

-Y ¿qué es? – Francis miró a Antonio con ternura y le acarició el pelo.

-Ay _Antoine_, te queda mucho por saber de la vida.

-¿Pero qué dices gabacho? Repite eso si te atreves – el francés se echó a reír y cerró la puerta de la habitación dejando al español en el pasillo – ¡Pero ábreme, que necesito vestirme!

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Vuelvo a decir que siento mogollón el retraso y que espero no tardar mucho en el siguiente. Espero que os esté gustando el curso que están tomando las cosas entres estos seis. Aviso que en los próximos capítulos habrá escenas más subiditas de tono pero… es lo que tiene el Bad Touch Trio.<em>

_Un saludo y gracias por leer._

_PD: siento las posibles faltas de ortografía._

_PD2: los reviews y los favs me gustan mucho._


	5. Capítulo 5 - Primeros Malentendidos

_Vale, soy incapaz de ponerme a escribir la otra historia porque me he enganchado demasiado a esta y necesito continuarla, por lo que hasta que no termine no seguiré con "Back To You". Lo siento, pero creo que es mejor que me centre primero en una y luego en la otra, y tenga cada una su tiempo._

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

><p>Tras la cena que tuvieron en el pequeño restaurante que había al final del paseo marítimo, se dirigieron hacia el bar en donde Francesca había quedado con los chicos. Les esperaban en la puerta, y en cuanto vieron a la rubia, compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad y corrieron a saludarla.<p>

-¡Has venido! – exclamó el primero de los chicos.

-Ya os dije que no faltaría. He traído a los amigos que os mencioné – Francesca se apartó para comenzar a hacer las presentaciones – Ellos son Isabel, Julchen, Francis, Antonio y Gilbert.

-¿Así que no eres la única preciosidad del grupo? – dijo el segundo hombre acercándose coquetamente hacia las chicas.

-¿Tan rápido te olvidas de mí? – contestó en un tono juguetón – Yo me esperaba más atención…

Los dos chicos se echaron a reír y entre ambos acompañaron a las chicas adentro del bar, dejando a los otros tres solos en la puerta.

-¿Qué puñetas acaba de pasar? – preguntó Antonio incrédulo.

-Que nos acaban de levantar a las tías _mon amie._

-No nos han levantado nada porque no hay nada que levantar – Gilbert se posicionó delante suyo, y se señaló ambos ojos para luego señalarles a ellos – Os estoy vigilando.

-Sí, sí, pero ahora vamos dentro que si no les perderemos de vista entre la gente – Antonio echó a correr a dentro sin escuchar ni uno de los muchos insultos que Gilbert le gritó.

El bar estaba a reventar de gente, la música estaba a todo volumen, la luz era escasa, y una humareda artificial colaboraba para conseguir que ver algo fuera casi un milagro. Antonio se abría paso a duras penas entre la gente cuando una chica, aparentemente borracha, se colgó de su brazo.

-Hola bombón, ¿dónde has estado toda la noche?

-Perdona pero estoy buscando a…

-Vaya Toño, ¿un segundo a solas y ya has conseguido a una chica? – Antonio levantó la vista y consiguió distinguir a Francesca.

-No, no es eso. Os estaba buscando. Nos habéis dejado solos en la puerta.

- Ah, no me había dado ni cuenta – dijo con un tono arrogante mientras bajaba la vista hasta la chica, que se estaba comiendo a Antonio con los ojos – Creo que será mejor dividirnos, no queremos fastidiaros vuestra "fiesta" y nosotras tenemos diversión para rato.

Antes de que Antonio pudiera responderla, ya había desaparecido entre la gente. El español escapó del agarre de la chica como pudo, y comenzó a buscar a alguno de sus amigos.

-¡FRANCIS! – gritó consiguiendo captar la atención del rubio - ¿Y Gilbert?

-Aquí – contestó dando un tirón con el brazo para arrastrar a su amigo hasta ellos - ¿Has encontrado a las chicas?

-Me he cruzado con Francesca pero ha pasado de mí. Dice que están muy… entretenidas – el francés arqueó una ceja y agarró a sus dos amigos.

-Yo sé dónde están, vamos.

Unas tres canciones después, consiguieron llegar a un extremo de la barra, y vieron que al otro lado estaban Julchen e Isabel hablando con uno de los chicos de antes y uno nuevo.

-¿Cómo sabías que estarían en la barra?

-Oh _Antoine, _conozco muy bien a ese tipo de tíos. Cuando quieren conseguir a chicas así lo primero que hacen es invitarlas a copas, para que bajen antes la guardia – el moreno comenzó a alarmarse – Es algo patético. Para conquistar a una damisela solo hay que usar los encantos de uno, no recurrir a sucias tácticas… ¡_Antoine_! ¿A dónde vas?

El moreno caminó firme hasta llegar a donde estaban y mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Hombre, ¡Hola! – dijo dándole al chico conocido una fuerte palmada en la espalda que le hizo atragantarse con su copa - ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?

-Geniaaaaal – soltó sarcásticamente Julchen dirigiendo la mirada hacia su copa y dando un largo trago.

-Sí, estas chicas son alucinantes – soltó el recién llegado – Ahora mismo Isabel y yo íbamos a ir a bailar un rato – comenzó a agarrar del brazo a la morena.

Isabel le dirigió una mirada de ayuda a Antonio pero notó que una mano le separó del agarre del desconocido.

-Perdona pero ella me debía un baile desde mucho antes de que tú aparecieras – soltó Gilbert dando la vuelta a Isabel para que la chica le mirara - ¿Vamos?

La morena asintió entre risas y ambos escaparon de allí tan rápido como pudieron.

-¿Qué le pasa a vuestro amigo? ¿Es su novio o qué?

-Bueno en real…

-Sí, es su novio – soltó Julchen rápidamente – y él es… - miró a Francis y a Antonio y se decantó por agarrar el brazo del moreno – él es el mío.

Los dos acosadores miraron a Antonio, que se había quedado perplejo, y volvieron a mirar a la albina. Julchen se dio cuenta de que por la reacción del idiota de Antonio, su genial mentira se iba a ir al garete, y decidió intervenir.

-Menos mal que has llegado cariño – dijo acariciando la cara del moreno y acercando su cuerpo al de él – Ya te empezaba a echar de menos – su voz sonaba exageradamente ñoña y empalagosa, pero parecía que estaba logrando el resultado esperado – Ven aquí – aprovechando que Antonio se encontraba totalmente inmóvil, le besó. El beso fue lo suficientemente largo para que no se viera falso, y lo suficientemente corto para que no tuviera que profundizarlo.

-Ah, perdona tío, no lo sabíamos – dijo el chico de la entrada – Ya nos vamos.

Antonio seguía alucinando mirando a Julchen, a la que Francis y él habían denominado "la loca", sintiendo más miedo que otra cosa. Por otra parte, Francis contemplaba la escena con serenidad, incluso estaba disfrutando con el espectáculo. En cuanto los chicos estuvieron a una distancia prudente, Julchen soltó a Antonio y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-Jamás volveré a hacer algo como esto – la albina miró un tanto sonrojada al moreno, que seguía inmóvil a su lado - ¿Quieres hacer el favor de quitar esa cara de idiota de una vez? Si no te hubieras quedado tan callado no hubiera hecho falta que hiciera tal cosa.

-Por dios no me hagas daño – contestó Toño protegiéndose la cara con los brazos.

-¡Idiota! No te voy a hacer nada ¿qué imagen tienes de mí? – Toño y Francis intercambiaron una rápida mirada – En todo caso sería yo la que debería disculpar…

-No te preocupes – Julchen miró al moreno – me alegro de haber sido de ayuda. Los tipos como esos no me gustan nada – la albina volvió a ruborizarse levemente – Oye, ¿y Francesca? ¿Dónde está?

-Se fue con el otro chico de la entrada a… alguna parte.

-Voy a buscarla – el español se perdió rápidamente entre la multitud, dejando a Julchen y Francis solos.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, en los que el francés no dejó de mirarla ni un instante, Julchen se puso de los nervios.

-¿Qué miras maldito pervertido?

-¿Pervertido yo? Mira quién habló – la albina notó que la vergüenza le subía por la cara – Yo no voy besando a gente por ahí de golpe.

-La situación lo requería. Eso es todo – hubo un breve silencio entre ellos.

-Y qué, ¿te ha gustado?

-¿Qué coño dices? – Julchen sentía su cara arder – No preguntes esas cosas maldito depravado.

-Oh vamos, has besado a Antonio, y supuestamente lo hace muy bien. Aunque le has pillado un poco de sorpresa.

-No te voy a decir ni una palabra.

-¿Por qué le has cogido a él para fingir que era tu novio? – Julchen se volvió hacia el francés, que la miraba muy de cerca.

-Porque de ti no me fío. Te hubieras aprovechado de la situación.

-¿Eso crees? – Francis se acercó a Julchen acorralándola contra la barra – Yo no creo eso. Yo creo que es que no querías arruinar nuestro primer beso.

-¿Primer beso? ¿Qué dices? – a Julchen le costaba hablar ya que sentía la boca de Francis demasiado cerca de la suya.

- No te preocupes, será en privado, sin que nadie nos moleste – Francis se separó de ella y se dio la vuelta – Ahora me voy a buscar a alguna que sí me prefiera como novio.

El francés desapareció dejando a Julchen sola, reponiéndose de todo lo que acababa de suceder.

OOOoooooOOO

-Gracias por haberme sacado de allí – Gilbert e Isabel se pararon a coger un poco de aire, después de haber huido por el bar hasta un sitio en donde no les vieran – Has aparecido en el momento perfecto.

-Lo sé, mi actuación ha sido espectacular – Gilbert recobró el aire - ¿Por qué os habéis ido con ellos si no os gustaban?

-No hemos tenido opción, no se separaban de nosotras ni con agua caliente y no entiendo por qué, si no les estábamos haciendo ni caso – Gilbert miró a Isabel de arriba abajo y entendió perfectamente a los chicos – Bueno, ¿qué te apetece hacer?

-Descansar – contestó Gil sentándose en uno de los sofás que había al fondo de la enorme sala.

-¿En serio? ¿No quieres ir a bailar? –Isabel le miraba desde arriba poniéndole ojitos.

-No me gusta bailar la verdad.

-¿No te gusta o es que no sabes? – Gilbert se retorció en su asiento y observó a la chica.

-Ambas – Isabel se acercó al sofá y se sentó sobre Gilbert rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

-Eso es porque no has bailado conmigo – le dijo en casi un susurro – Venga, ven.

La joven se levantó y le tendió la mano a Gilbert, que se esforzaba por esconder su más que notable sonrojo. Se hicieron un pequeño hueco entre la gente, y enseguida Isabel comenzó a bailar. Gilbert en cambio se dedicó a observar a la gente a su alrededor. Parejas que se besaban sin cortarse ni un pelo, o que bailaban pegados el uno al otro, más de lo que se consideraría correcto. Isabel no parecía ni darse cuenta del ambiente a su alrededor, tan solo miraba a Gilbert divertida, mientras tarareaba la canción que sonaba. La morena observó que Gil comenzaba a ponerse bastante nervioso por lo que comenzó a bailar haciendo el payaso, desatando la risa del albino que le siguió el juego, y comenzó a hacer el idiota. Las parejas de alrededor comenzaron a mirarles mal y a separarse de su lado, pero a ellos les daba igual. Se estaban divirtiendo tanto que no se dieron cuenta de cuándo habían acabado tan cerca el uno del otro, pero las manos de Gilbert agarraban la cadera de la morena y sus bocas estaban a punto de juntarse.

-¡Hey chicos! – interrumpió Antonio, haciendo que ambos se separaran al instante - ¿Habéis visto a Francesca?

-N-no, no la hemos visto desde hace mucho – Isabel parecía nerviosa por primera vez en su vida.

-Llevó un buen rato busacando y no la encuentro. Con tanta gente y tan poca luz no veo una mierda.

-Bueno, pues si la vemos ya te avisaremos – Gil se estaba cagando en su amigo por haberles interrumpido en ese momento, y quería que se largara cuanto antes.

-Está bien… - parecía que ya se iba cuando se volvió hacia ellos - ¿Os pasa algo? Estáis muy raros – Isabel y Gilbert se tensaron.

-Nada, es que ahora nos has dejado preocupados por lo de Francesca. En cuanto la encuentres se nos pasa – contestó Isabel empujando a Antonio.

-Vaaale – Isabel volvió a mirar a Gilbert – Otra cosa…

-¿Qué quieres? – le interrumpió Gil molesto.

-Francis y Julchen están en la barra donde antes, por si queréis ir con ellos.

-Vale, vale, vete ya pesado.

Antonio se marchó dejando a la pareja a solas.

-Bueno… - empezó Gil mientras se rascaba la nuca - ¿Quieres seguir bailando o vamos a buscar a estos dos antes de que se maten? – Isabel se echó a reír y le agarró la mano.

-Me encantaría seguir, pero es nuestro deber como amigos. Por lo menos el mío, porque si no Julchen me matará por dejarla sola tanto tiempo.

Ambos se echaron a reír y se dirigieron hacia la barra.

OOOoooooOOO

Antonio siguió andando a través de la gente cuando por fin divisó a Francesca. Se encontraba rodeada por dos chicos, los dos de la entrada. Parecía que se lo estaban pasando bien, se reían a carcajadas y Francesca coqueteaba con ellos descaradamente.

-Por fin te encuentro – interrumpió el moreno captando la atención de los presentes – Todos están preocupados por ti.

-Hola Antonio, ya te dije que estaría ocupada – la francesa se giró hacia uno de los chicos y le acarició el mentón - ¿verdad que sí?

-Pero todos estamos ya allí – dijo señalando en dirección a la barra, en donde pensaba que ya estarían Gilbert e Isabel.

-¿Y qué? ¿Me necesitáis para que anime la fiesta? ¿O es que no te diviertes con tu "novia"? – contestó arrastrando la última palabra con un tono de desprecio.

-¿Qué leches estás diciendo?

-Estos chicos tan majos ya me han contado lo que ha pasado. Sienten mucho haberle entrado a tu novia pero… ahora están conmigo, y yo estoy libre así que… adiós Toño.

Sin más, le dio la espalda y siguió tonteando con los chicos, dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Cuando comprobó que se había marchado se dirigió hacia los dos chicos.

-Muchísimas gracias por invitarnos. Me lo he pasado muy bien pero ahora si me disculpáis, debo volver con mis amigos.

Francesca se dio la vuelta cuando uno de los chicos la retuvo.

-Pero espera guapa, no puedes largarte sin más. Has estado toda la noche con nosotros, ¿ni siquiera nos vas a dar un beso de despedida?

-Es verdad, se me olvidaba – Francesca se besó la mano y luego sopló en su palma, para mostrar que les mandaba el beso – Ahí lo tenéis.

Rápidamente se soltó del agarre del chico y se entremezcló con la gente para que no pudieran encontrarla.

OOOoooooOOO

Julchen bebía sola en la barra cuando un tipo se colocó a su derecha.

-¿Qué hace una belleza como tú bebiendo sola en un sitio como este?

-¿En serio? ¿Esa frase? Por dios, es lo menos currado que me han dicho en mi vida.

-Uff, pareces enfadada, ¿te ha dejado el novio? – Julchen miró al hombre con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Novio? Ja, no, no me ha dejado porque yo no…

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿te he hecho esperar _mon amour_? – Francis apareció de la nada colocándose detrás de Julchen, y le depositó un beso en la mejilla – Lo siento amigo, pero ella ya está pillada.

-¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo? – soltó Julchen en cuanto el hombre se marchó -¿Quién te crees para besarme cada vez que te venga en gana? Además, ¿n o estabas haciendo por ahí el gilipollas con unas chicas?

-¿Me has estado espiando? Eso no está bien – respondió Francis realmente divertido – He venido a demostrarte que podías haber elegido a un novio falso mejor.

-¿Mejor? Lo dudo.

-¿Lo dices por el beso? Vuestro beso ha sido bastante malo, pero no te preocupes, que yo te enseñaré a besar bien. Además, ya te he dicho que el primero no te lo voy a dar en un sitio tan cutre como este, será algo más… íntimo – Francis la rodeo por la cintura pegándola completamente contra él – Pero para fingir ser tú novio puedo hacer otras cosas además de besarte… - Julchen sentía su cuerpo arder, y aunque se moría por pegarle a Francis un bofetón, fue incapaz de moverse. Francis se acercó más a ella cuando de repente levantó la vista y la soltó – Hombre, la parejita, ¿dónde habéis estado todo este tiempo?

Julchen se recompuso como pudo y agarró su cerveza, evitando así que la vieran. Isabel y Gilbert habían aparecido y todavía iban agarrados de la mano, la cual soltaron inmediatamente ante las palabras del francés.

-Pues huyendo de los acosadores esos, ya nos viste – Gilbert se acercó a su amigo y bajó el tono - ¿Qué hacías tú más bien? Os dije que nada de gilipolleces con ellas.

-Y no he hecho nada, solo la he ayudado a apartar a un indeseable – a Francis no le gustaba nada la actitud de Gilbert, por lo que fue a atacar a donde pensaba que le dolería más – Además, esta noche solo puedo pensar en Isabel – el alemán le miró con los ojos llenos de furia.

-Francis, no le pongas ni una mano encima – "Bingo" pensó el francés.

-Tranquilo – Francis levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición – Que me parta un rayo si la toco – Gilbert le miró con dureza hasta que vio aparecer a Antonio.

-Hey Toño, ¿la has encontrado? Quiero irme ya de este antro.

-Sí, pero se ha quedado con esos tipos – contestó con cierta tristeza - Si queréis podemos ir yéndonos a casa ya.

-¿Pensabais iros sin mí? – Francesca apareció por detrás de Toño – Menudos amigos, habéis entrado aquí gracias a mi ayuda.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No estabas con – Francesca le puso un dedo en los labios para callarle.

-Por allí ya he terminado lo que tenía que hacer – apartó el dedo y le guiñó un ojo - ¿Vamos a casa?

OOOoooooOOO

Llegaron al apartamento agotados. Las chicas enseguida se fueron al baño a desmaquillarse y Toño y Gilbert ayudaron a Francis a sacar el sofá-cama.

- Francis, no hagas ninguna tontería – Antonio sonaba serio.

-Tranquilo, estoy demasiado cansado como para hacer algo – vio como el alemán resopló aliviado – Bueno, ahora dejarme que quiero poner una velitas o algo…

-¡Francis! – el rubio se echó a reír ante la reacción del español. El alemán en su lugar le había tirado un cojín, pero no había acertado a darle.

-Era broma, era broma – agarró a sus dos amigos por los hombros – Más bien deberíais tener cuidado vosotros. Gilbert tu duermes con Francesca y tú Toño con la loca – Gilbert le lanzó una mirada de odio – Perdón, duermes con tu "novia".

-¿Novia? ¿De qué puñetas habláis?

- De nada Gil, de gilipolleces nuestras ¿verdad Francis?

-Sí, sí, una tontería que se nos ocurrió en el bar – la escena le divertía como a un niño un juguete nuevo, pero no quería ver a Toño siendo asesinado por Gilbert.

OOOoooooOOO

-Isabel – Julchen la había agarrado por los hombros y la miraba fijamente – Ten cuidado, Francis es un depravado sexual que te intentara atacar a la menor oportunidad que tenga.

-¡Ey! – se quejó Francesca, siendo ignorada por completo – No, si no sé para qué me meto…

-Pero Jul, tranquilízate, Francis es mi amigo. Qué mal pensada eres – la morena se echó a reír.

-No soy mal pensada… me preocupo por vosotras – se giró hacia Francesca – Y tú ten cuidadito, que te conozco muy bien.

-¿No te cansas de decirme siempre lo mismo? Si sabes que luego nunca hago nada…

-Bueno… está bien… - de pronto Julchen se dio cuenta de lo que Francesca llevaba puesto. Se trataba de un camisón de seda bastante provocador – No irás a dormir con eso.

-¿Por qué? Ayer dormí con él.

-No, no es verdad. No lo llevabas.

-Sí es verdad Jul, lo llevaba puesto – interrumpió Isabel. Julchen se llevó una mano a la sien intentando recordar – Estás un pelín paranoica, ¿no crees?

Las tres terminaron de ponerse los pijamas y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Isabel entró en el salón, donde Francis la esperaba sentado en la cama.

-No sabía qué lado preferías así que…

-Mmmm me da igual. Casi prefiero el que está al lado de la puerta.

-Perfecto entonces.

Francis se movió a su lado y se metió en la cama. Observó cómo Isabel se sentó de espaldas a él y se comenzó a deshacer el moño que siempre llevaba puesto. El pelo le cayó en una cascada de pequeños rizos castaños por la espalda, pareciéndole al francés un gesto bastante sexy. La chica se metió en la cama y apagó la luz. Tras unos instantes en silencio el francés abrió la boca.

-¿Y a ti desde cuándo te gusta Gilbert? – la morena dio en respingo, que el francés notó claramente, y encendió la luz.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por probar. No creo que te guste Toño y si hubiera sido yo, no te hubieras metido en la cama tan relajada.

-Pues no, no me gusta. Es solo mi amigo.

-Pero eres muy cariñosa con él.

-Intento serlo con todo el mundo.

-Pues a mí no me has dado la mano en ningún momento.

-Eso es porque… porque el momento lo requería. Venga Francis vamos a dormir – Isabel apagó la luz y volvió a hundirse entre las sábanas. Francis la observó en silencio y decidió coger al toro por los cuernos. Se puso encima de ella y la miró fijamente.

-¿Y has pensado que quizás a él sí que puedas gustarle? – Isabel, que no temblaba ni una milésima a pesar de tener a un hombre encima, abrió los ojos al escuchar eso.

-¿Te ha dicho algo?

-¿Así que sí te interesa saberlo? – la morena apartó la mirada un instante para volver a mirarle desafiante.

-Eres tú el que lo ha dicho.

-En realidad no tengo ni idea – mintió - solo son pequeñas imaginaciones mías - Francis se apartó y se volvió a tumbar sobre la cama cerrando los ojos – Pero si no te interesa no te comportes con él de esa forma. No está acostumbrado a que lo traten tan bien. Solo le crearás falsas esperanzas.

Isabel se le quedó observando y se tumbó dándole la espalda. Francis abrió un poco el ojo para mirarla de reojo y sonrió traviesamente. Su pequeño plan ya estaba en juego. Solo quedaba que Francesca jugara bien su papel.

OOOoooooOOO

Gilbert no quería problemas, realmente no los quería, por lo que se metió en la pequeña cama rápidamente y se puso cara a la pared. Francesca entró y no pudo evitar no reírse ante la cómica situación.

-Tranquilo, no te voy a comer – Gilbert siguió haciéndose el dormido contra la pared. Francesca se metió en la cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando que el sonrojo saliera a la luz en la cara de Gilbert – Está bien, hablaremos mañana por la mañana entonces. Buenas noches _chérie_.

-Buenas noches – contestó el alemán tras haber sido totalmente cazado.

OOOoooooOOO

Julchen se había metido en la cama y miraba por el rabillo del ojo la puerta. Antonio tendría que aparecer en cualquier momento y no estaba preparada para dormir con un hombre semidesnudo a su lado. Bueno, no para dormir con uno como él. El español apareció por la puerta, y como ella predijo, tan solo llevaba unos calzoncillos puestos. Se paró a bostezar a mitad de camino, lo que Julchen aprovechó para darse la vuelta y evitar que la viera sonrojada. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió como Toño se metía en la cama. Cuando notó que se había quedado quieto, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con dos enormes ojos verdes que la observaban muy de cerca.

-¡AH! Me has asustado – Antonio sonrió y la siguió mirando como si nada - ¿Qué miras?

-A ti – a Julchen no le gustaba como empezaba la cosa. Quizás había juzgado mal al español al considerarlo el menos peligroso de los tres. Quizás era peor que Francis - ¿Por qué me has besado antes?

-Porque necesitaba que pareciera que eras mi novio.

-No me refería a eso. Sino ¿por qué me escogiste a mí en lugar de a Francis?

-Pues porque…

-Porque soy más guapo, ¿verdad?

-No, no es por eso…

-¿No soy más guapo?

-Sí, osea no, osea… yo qué sé – Antonio torció la cabeza – Fue por el simple hecho de que sabía que tú no te ibas a aprovechar de la situación.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que no? – a diferencia de lo que Julchen se esperaba que hiciera, el español permaneció quieto en la cama.

-Por eso, si Francis hubiera dicho esa frase, hubiera intentado acercarse a mí, pero tú no lo has hecho. Además, en eso te pareces mucho a Isabel, así que sabía bien que no harías nada. Eso es todo.

-¿Tú también piensas como Gilbert? No quieres que no ocurra nada entre ninguno de nosotros.

-Sí, pienso igual.

-¿Por qué? No puedes impedir que la gente se enamore…

-El amor es una mierda. No existe, ¿vale? – Julchen notó como claramente se le había quebrado la voz al decir aquello. Se dio la vuelta y se tumbó mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada? – hubo un largo silencio.

-Sí.

-¿Entonces cómo puedes decir que no existe? Yo nunca lo he estado, o por lo menos creo que nunca he amado a nadie tanto como creo que se hace al estar enamorado, y sigo creyendo en él.

-Puedes enamorarte, pero eso de que te correspondan y todo sea maravilloso y precioso como en los cuentos, es una vil mentira – Julchen se había sentado en la cama - El amor es una mierda, y al final te quedas solo después de que te hayan pisoteado y se hayan aprovechado de ti – una lágrima comenzó a descender por su mejilla, pero se la limpió rápidamente. Antonio la contempló en silencio.

-¿Es así como te hiciste la cicatriz? – Julchen asintió en la oscuridad – ¿estabas protegiendo a alguien?

-Sí – dejó escapar como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima – le protegí, me hirieron, me quedé así y encima él se fue con otra. Ahora la gente me mira, ve esta asquerosa cicatriz y solo sienten pena por mí. Por eso puedo afirmar que el amor es una mierda.

Antonio se incorporó y la abrazó con fuerza. Al sentir el calor de su cuerpo, Julchen no pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

-Además de estar loca eres tonta – las lágrimas cesaron al instante – para empezar, eres guapísima, no quería reconocerlo pero esa fue una de las razones por las que me acerqué a ti en el cine. Y te advierto que tu cicatriz no me echó para atrás en ningún momento, es más, te da un toque sexy y misterioso que te queda fenomenal.

-Eso ya lo sé idiota, soy maravillosa – soltó comenzando a reírse.

-¿Y ese chico se fue con otra? Creo que puedo saber quién es, y es un idiota por elegirla antes que a ti. Y además – Antonio se separó lo suficiente para poder ver la cara de Julchen - ¿Cómo sabes que de verdad estabas enamorada de él? Yo creo que simplemente fue tu primer amor y ya está. Pero estar enamorado es algo mucho más fuerte que eso, supongo – Antonio puso una cara pensativa que hizo reír a Julchen.

-Gracias.

-Ey, para eso están los amigos – Antonio la besó en la frente – Vamos a dormir.

Ambos se tumbaron en la cama. Toño cerró los ojos enseguida mientras que Julchen repasaba en su cabeza las palabras que le había dicho.

-Antonio… ¿cómo has sabido todo eso? – el moreno se giró hacia ella y la sonrió.

-Al parecer tenemos mucho más en común con nuestros dobles de lo que creemos – el moreno volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Buenas noches idiota.

-¿Eso significa que ya nos permitís ligotear abiertamente?

-Calla y duérmete – contestó Julchen tirándole su almohada a la cara.

OOOoooooOOO

Isabel abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara de Francis. El francés dormía plácidamente a su lado, parecía un ángel con todos los rizos dorados desperdigados por la almohada. Sonrió maternalmente al observarle y decidió jugar con uno de sus rizos. Apenas rozó el primero, una mano le agarró la muñeca.

-¿Haciendo travesuras desde tan temprano? – la morena se echó a reír fuertemente pero Francis le tapó la boca – Shhh, el resto está durmiendo.

-Perdón, es que los has dicho de forma muy graciosa. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Contigo a mi lado fenomenal – Isabel sonrió de lado – Bueno, he de decir que me has dado un poquito de calor, aunque menos que Gilbert.

Isabel se incorporó y apoyó las piernas en el suelo para estirarse. Francis aprovechó para mirarla de cerca.

-Qué pena que no pueda tocarla con lo buena que está – susurró para sus adentros.

-¿Dices algo?

-Sí, que tenemos que hacer el desayuno.

-¿Nosotros?

-Es lo que les toca a los que tienen la gran suerte de dormir en el sofá – contestó sarcásticamente – Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa, yo recojo esto mientras tú despiertas al resto. Y si se quejan de que les hemos despertado, les diremos que… intenté detenerte pero que no pude, ¿vale?

-Me parece bien.

OOOoooooOOO

Gilbert se despertó al sentir que alguien le observaba, y no se equivocaba. Francesca estaba sentada a su lado y le miraba fijamente sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Po-por qué me estás mirando así?

-¿Te gusta Isabel?

-¿Q-qu-qué? – no era una buena forma de empezar el día.

-Oh vamos querido, no soy idiota. Se te ven las intenciones a kilómetros de distancia. Y no vayas a negármelo porque he visto cómo la miras.

-No la miro de ninguna forma.

-Eso no es verdad – Francesca se sentó sobre Gilbert y le agarró por los hombros dejándolo tumbado en la cama - Estás con Julchen en eso de que no quieres que _le amour _florezca entre nosotros, pero luego eres el primero que está yendo en contra de esa regla.

-Francesca quítate de encima.

-Hagamos un trato, yo te ayudo a conseguir a Isabel si tú quitas tu estúpida regla.

-No es una regla absurda.

-Sí que lo es. Nos la vamos a acabar saltando de todas formas así que tú verás. No se puede ir contra el amor.

-Vosotros lo que sentís no es amor. Lo que queréis es otra cosa – a Francesca le dolieron esas palabras.

-Y tú, ¿estás enamorado de Isabel?

-No creo en esa mierda.

-Vale, entonces ¿cómo llamas a lo que sientes por ella? ¿Amistad?

-No, no es eso.

-¿Es algo más verdad? Reconócelo de una vez o no te dejaré irte.

-Sí, es algo más – Gilbert apartó la mirada avergonzado - No sé qué puñetas es, pero no es amor.

-No de momento, pero no te preocupes, de eso me encargaré yo… - Francesca comenzó a reírse maliciosamente.

-Vale, ¿puedes quitarte ya de encima de mí?

-No – Gilbert se asustó – Y, una preguntita ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer con Isabel cuando llegue el momento? – los colores subieron por la cara de Gilbert hasta detrás de las orejas – Mira yo te puedo ayudar, es mi mejor amiga y la conozco desde hace mucho, lo que tienes que hacer es…

-Buenos días chicos…- Isabel había entrado en la habitación y se había quedado muda contemplando la escena. Gilbert estaba tumbado en la cama con Francesca encima, y miraba a Isabel con verdadero terror – Perdón, no quería interrumpir.

Salió cerrando la puerta tan rápido como había entrado. Gilbert y Francesca permanecieron un rato sin moverse mirando la puerta y analizando lo que acababa de pasar. Francesca volvió en sí y se sentó en la cama. Miró a Gilbert, que seguía tumbado con la misma cara de terror.

-Ups, no contaba con eso.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Otra vez me ha salido largo, y eso que solo es la mitad de lo que en realidad quería haber puesto por lo que me da la impresión de que todos los capítulos van a ser de este tamaño más o menos.<em>

_Espero que os haya gustado, reconozco que me he puesto muy ñoña en la parte de Toño y Julchen, pero necesitaba explicar el por qué ella se comportaba así y el por qué tiene la cicatriz. Las cosas se van a liar un pelín más ahora que Isabel cree que Francesca y Gilbert se han acostado o por lo menos que estaba a punto de hacerlo._

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_PD: siento las posibles faltas de ortografía._

_PD2: los reviews y los favs me gustan mucho._


	6. Capítulo 6 - Primer Roce

_¡Sigo viva! Siento muchísimo la ausencia, entre las vacaciones, la vuelta a la uni y el terminar los cosplays para las convenciones he estado muy liada, pero ya vuelvo y con muchas ganas. No sé cada cuánto tiempo subiré capítulo porque estoy subiendo a la vez los de Back to You, pero espero que sea cada quince días. Espero que os guste y os prometo que en el siguiente os voy a compensar._

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

><p>-Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! – Gilbert saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta, pero Francesca le detuvo.<p>

-Espera, no te aceleres.

-Déjame, que ya has hecho bastante – Gil la miró con dureza, por lo que la chica le soltó.

-Si lo que quieres es aclarar el asunto con Isabel, sal corriendo detrás de ella, pero no te va a funcionar – Gil frunció el ceño – Yo te iba a ofrecer otro plan…

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que Gilbert se dirigió a la puerta, pero al agarrar el pomo se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué plan? – Francesca sonrió de forma pícara.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es darla celos.

-¿Celos? No creo que con ella funcione…

-Creo que la conozco un poco mejor que tú. Isabel es muy orgullosa, aunque no lo parezca, pero tiene esa actitud infantil que hace que se le note menos. Si mis cálculos no fallan, seguramente se va a comportar como si no le importara nada, pero en realidad será una niña enfurruñada a la que le han quitado su juguete.

-¿Soy un juguete?

-Has entendido lo que quería decir.

-Mira Francesca, no es que no me fie de ti pero… no, para que mentir, no me fio de ti. Eres una loca pervertida que no entiende de ética moral – Gilbert abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir.

-Qué sabrás tú de mí – murmuró Francesca.

Gilbert lanzó un último vistazo rápido a la habitación y vio que Francesca estaba de espaldas, sin aparente intención de moverse. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras murieron en su garganta. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

OOOoooooOOO

-¿Estás bien? Parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma – Isabel acababa de entrar en la cocina totalmente pálida.

-Sí, sí, solo es que si no desayuno nada más levantarme me da el bajón – rio falsamente - ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Francis la miró con detalle y enseguida supo que algo pasaba, los españoles nunca habían sido un misterio para él, pero decidió permanecer callado y mostrar una sonrisa a la joven.

-Claro, cuatro manos siempre son mejor que dos.

Apenas habían empezado cuando Gilbert se asomó por la puerta. Isabel estaba tan concentrada en el ruido de la cafetera que no se dio cuenta de su presencia. Francis, que le veía por el rabillo del ojo observar fijamente a la morena, entendió al instante lo que había pasado. Decidió aprovecharse de la situación e incordiar un rato a su amigo.

-Isabel, ten cuidado – dijo el francés colocándose detrás de la morena y apoyando sus brazos sobre los de ella para agarrarle de las manos – No quiero que te quemes tus delicadas manos.

-No te preocupes Francis, tampoco están tan calien… - el sonido de una falsa tos le interrumpió.

-Ah, buenos días Gilbert, no te habíamos visto – mintió el francés sin separarse de Isabel - ¿Qué tal has dormido? ¿Francesca te ha dado mucha guerra? – Pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo de Isabel se tensaba al instante.

-¿Qué? N-no, no, que va, he descansado mucho – contestó molesto al ver que su amigo seguía arrimándose - ¿Necesitáis que os eche un cable?

-Dos somos suficientes, pero gracias Gil – el francés se apartó y volvió a los fogones. Isabel seguía aguantando su mirada sobre la cafetera, pero observaba de reojo a Gilbert, que en lugar de hacer caso a las palabras de Francis, se adentraba en la cocina.

-Oh venga ya Francis. Con mis dotes culinarias acabaremos mucho más rápido – alardeó dándole una palmada en la espalda que casi parte al francés en dos – Bien, por dónde empiezo.

-Pues… ¿por qué no ayudas a Isabel con el café? – ya que no iba a poder hacer un espectáculo, por lo menos quería ver algo divertido.

-Eeeeem, claro, sí… - el albino se giró hacia la chica - ¿necesitas tazas o algo?

-No, ya he acabado – se volvió para plantarle cara, mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que a Gilbert le puso los pelos de punta – Pero podrías ir untando la mantequilla en las tostadas, si no te es molestia.

-No, claro – Gilbert se acercó a la nevera y vio cómo su amigo se estaba partiendo se risa. "Maldito bastardo" pensó para sus adentros mientras buscaba la dichosa mantequilla.

-Buenos días a todos – Antonio acababa de entrar por la puerta, semidesnudo como siempre.

-Buenos… ¡tío tápate!

-¿Qué pasa? Estamos de vacaciones y además hace calor – Antonio ignoró por completo a Gilbert – Buenos días Isabel, ¿necesitas ayuda?

-Sí, ¿podrías ir poniendo la mesa?

-Claro – el moreno abandonaba la cocina cuando Isabel volvió a hablarle.

-¿Y Julchen?

-En la habitación vistiéndose.

-Ya… bueno pues… voy un momento a… ayudarla a… vestirse – la morena salió de la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo dejando a todos perplejos.

Corrió el breve trozo del pasillo y entró en la habitación sin llamar. A diferencia del terrible grito que esperaba escuchar por parte de su amiga, se encontró a la albina atascada en el cuello de un polo azul claro sin mangas. Isabel cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella.

-Julchen, ¿qué haces?

-Se me ha enganchado el pelo a los botones y no puedo salir de aquí.

-¿Por qué no nos has llamado para venir a ayudarte?

-Sí claro, voy a gritar para que vengan aquí los tres maromos esos a verme en sujetador. No gracias – se revolvió en su pequeña prisión - ¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo más ahí parada o vas a sacarme de aquí?- la morena se adelantó y comenzó a desenredarle el pelo.

-Oye Jul, necesito pedirte un favor.

-Dime – algunos mechones iban saliendo de la maraña que se había formado.

-¿Podrías hacerme compañía durante todo el día de hoy? Me gustaría evadirme un poco de aquí, pero no quiero estar sola – el enredo se deshizo y el polo se deslizó por el cuerpo de Julchen, mostrando la cara de preocupación de la chica.

-Isa, ¿estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo? Ha sido el francés pervertido ese ¿verdad? Oh, cuando le vea lo voy a matar…

-No, no se trata de él. Ahora no te lo puedo contar. ¿Me harías el favor?

-Claro.

OOOoooooOOO

Por fin se sentaron a la mesa, y si no hubiera sido por Antonio, que no paraba de hablar sobre lo emocionado que estaba de que todos estuvieran juntos, el desayuno hubiera sido en completo silencio.

-Bueno, ¿qué planes hay para hoy? – Francis deseaba callar a su amigo.

-Ir a la playa, obviamente.

-¿Otra vez? – Francis suspiró – Por lo menos espero que hoy haya chicas más guapas – el comentario molestó a Julchen en lo más profundo de su ser, pero mantuvo la compostura.

-Eeeeem, Julchen y yo vamos a ir al centro de la ciudad a pasar el día, de compras y esas cosas… os veremos en la cena.

-Pues podemos ir todos juntos, si total a la playa vamos a ir muchos más días.

-No – Francis miró a Isabel que se había levantado de la mesa – Gracias, pero… queremos pasar un día de chicas – dijo mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas – Nos vamos ya, que hay que aprovechar la mañana mientras no haya colas.

Julchen se levantó y siguió a su amiga, que ya estaba saliendo por la puerta. Tras el portazo, los cuatro se miraron perplejos.

-Bueno… ¿vosotros que vais a hacer? – dijo Antonio mirando a Francesca y Gilbert.

-Por supuesto que ir a la playa con vosotros. Una no puede desperdiciar la oportunidad de ir tan bien acompañada.

-Me parece genial pero… oye, ¿por qué no has ido con ellas?

-Porque…ir de tiendas no me apetecía mucho – no quería preocupar a Antonio diciéndole que en realidad no la habían invitado.

-Y tú Gil, ¿qué vas a hac…- el albino ya salía por la puerta del salón.

-Vuelvo a la cama. No tengo ganas de hacer nada hoy – salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies, y los franceses no pudieron evitar compartir una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Me he perdido algo? – el español se dirigió hacia ellos – En serio, no entiendo absolutamente nada – los rubios se echaron a reír.

-Ay _Antoine, _ te lo contaremos por el camino.

OOOoooooOOO

Las dos amigas se encontraban almorzando en una coqueta terraza situada en una de las calles paralelas a la vía principal. Cuanto más alejadas de la playa estuvieran, mejor.

-Así que eso es lo que ha ocurrido – Julchen miraba comprensiva a Isabel, que asentía mientras adelantaba la mano para coger su copa de la mesa – Entonces, te gusta Gilbert – la morena se atragantó con el vino.

-No, yo no he dicho eso – contestó un tanto sonrojada – Simplemente me molesté porque… - dirigió la vista al cielo pensando una buena excusa – Francesca rompió el pacto, eso es.

-Rompió el pacto… ya – Julchen arqueó una ceja – Bueno, ya sabes cómo es ella, era de esperar.

-No, cuando sabe que algo nos importa de verdad, no se comporta así – la albina apoyó su codo en la mesa, y colocó su cara sobre la mano, sin dejar de mirar a Isabel con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa en los labios – No me mires así, osea me refería a que… - Julchen comenzó a subir y bajar las cejas – ¡Ah! – gritó tapándose la cara con las manos – Deja de mirarme así.

La albina comenzó a reírse escandalosamente atrayendo la atención de la gente del lugar, mientras su amiga se hundía más en la vergüenza.

-Venga Isa, no es para tanto. Es tan genial como yo, es comprensible que te hayas pillado por él.

-¿No estás enfadada? – los ojos de Isabel asomaron por sus manos, viendo como Julchen negaba con la cabeza.

-No. Si hubiera sido del francés pervertido ese sí, pero siendo Gil, no – la morena sonrió tranquila – Oye, pero no puedes enfadarte con Franny, ¿ella conocía tus sentimientos? No ¿verdad? Pues ya está, háblalo con ella y aclararlo todo.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo Jul – la morena se levantó de la silla para acercarse a su amiga y agarrarle la cara con ambas manos – ¿Y si ya lo han hecho? – agregó abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡Qué dices! ¿Estás loca? – apartó a su amiga – He dormido pared con pared a ellos y no he oído nada, así que relájate ¿quieres?

Isabel volvió a su silla y se puso de morros, agarrando de nuevo su copa, y dando un largo trago hasta terminársela.

-Bueno, hemos venido aquí para ir de compras ¿no? – volvió a levantarse – Pues vamos a ir a comprarnos los vestidos más estilosos de toda la ciudad.

-Este sitio es enano, no creo que encontremos naaaa… - la morena le agarró de la mano y comenzó a tirar de ella – ¡Isabel que aún no hemos pagado!

-¡Uy! Lo olvidaba – rápidamente sacó el dinero de la comida y lo depositó en la mesa – Corre vamos.

OOOoooooOOO

-Y eso es lo que ha pasado – Francis miraba al cielo mientras Francesca analizaba su reacción – Y el plan hubiera salido a la perfección si el idiota de Gilbert no lo hubiera fastidiado.

-¿Qué plan? – Antonio acababa de salir del agua y estaba de pie junto a Francesca. Las gotas de agua se resbalaban por su torso haciendo que la rubia no le apartara la vista de encima mientras que Francis la observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

-Mi plan de unir a Gilbert e Isabel.

-¿Unirles? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se gustan? – los dos rubios asintieron con la cabeza – Vaya, no me había dado cuenta… ¡Un momento! Eso significa que Gilbert se ha saltado el acuerdo. Será cabrón… que callado se lo tenía.

-Siendo exactos, todavía no se lo ha saltado. Aún no ha pasado nada con Isabel.

-Eeee chicos, ¿qué acuerdo? – Francesca saltaba la mirada de uno a otro esperando la respuesta.

-Verás, antes de venir aquí Gilbert nos hizo jurar que bueno, que ninguno de nosotros se liaría con ninguna de vosotras – Francesca intentó mantenerse seria pero le fue imposible no echarse a reír.

-_Oh mon dieu_, verdaderamente son tal para cual – los dos hombres la miraron – Julchen nos hizo prometer lo mismo a nosotras.

-Así que Julchen dijo eso ¿eh? – Francis se colocó las gafas de sol y se recostó de nuevo en su tumbona – Eso ya lo veremos.

-Francis… no hagas lo que creo que estás pensando hacer – Antonio se interpuso entre el sol y él, convirtiéndose en una sombra amenazante cerniéndose sobre su amigo.

-Oh Francis, hazlo y te adoraré por el resto de mi vida – Antonio se giró a mirar a la rubia – Venga Antonio, sabes que puede ser muy divertido.

-He dicho que no. Dejar a Julchen fuera de vuestros jueguecitos – el moreno tiró su toalla a la cara de Francis – me voy un rato al chiringuito. Recordad que no podemos volver muy tarde al apartamento si queréis ir a cenar fuera esta noche – en cuanto Antonio estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírla, Francesca se tumbó junto a Francis.

-¿Y a este qué diantres le pasa con Julchen? A este paso nos vamos a quedar solos.

-No te preocupes, no es lo que piensas. Conozco a Antonio desde hace mucho tiempo y si es como dices y Julchen y Gilbert se parecen tanto, tan solo es que estará preocupado por ella, nada más – la rubia apretó los labios en señal de molestia – No es ninguna amenaza para ti si es lo que te preocupa.

-¿Amenaza? Já – dijo apartándose el cabello del cuello con la mano – Nadie jamás lo ha sido – le guiñó el ojo y se colocó sus gafas de sol tal y como el rubio había hecho momentos antes.

OOOoooooOOO

-¡Ya estamos aquí! – anunció Antonio al abrir la puerta - ¿Hola? – un largo silencio fue la contestación – Parece que las chicas aún no han llegado.

-¿Y Gilbert? Debería estar aquí.

-Habrá ido a comprar algo o a dar una vuelta – Francis comenzó a sacar las toallas para tenderlas – Ir duchándoos primero vosotros si queréis.

-Primero vamos a colocar todo esto – Francesca comenzó a estirar una de las toallas – Adoro la playa pero detesto la arena, ¿de dónde sale tanta? La he sacudido como veinte veces antes de venir – dijo agitando la toalla.

-Ahora hay que barrer otra vez… - Antonio fue en busca de la escoba – Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan de esta noche?

-Pues ir al restaurante ese tan mono del paseo, ese que se llama… "El delfín saltarín".

-Tiene nombre de taberna de piratas – dijo Francis desde la terraza.

-No, me refería al plan que habéis hecho – Antonio entró al salón – Supongo que a pesar de lo que os he dicho, vais a hacer algo.

-Tan solo voy a hablar con Isabel y aclarar las cosas. Si de verdad le gusta Gilbert no quiero inmiscuirme. Yo pensaba que tan solo tonteaban…

-¿A Isabel le gusto?

Francesca y Antonio se giraron a mirar al recién aparecido. Gilbert, con el pelo totalmente alborotado, el pijama puesto, y una mala cara espectacular, se encontraba inmóvil en el marco de la puerta con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

-Desde esta mañana, no me he movido, pero dime, ¿le gusto a Isabel? ¿Te lo ha dicho?

-¿Qué? N-no, no nos ha dicho nada – Antonio disimulaba horriblemente mal.

-Antonio déjame a mí – la rubia avanzó hasta situarse cara a cara con el albino – Mira Gilbert, te has portado realmente mal conmigo y me has juzgado sin tener ni idea de cómo soy o de lo que siento, y aun así voy a ayudarte, y no lo hago por ti, lo hago por Isabel. Que sé que eres un buen chico y que no la harás daño. Pero como se lo hagas…

-¡Hola! – la puerta de la casa se abrió y Francesca concluyó la frase pasándose la mano por debajo del pescuezo – Perdonar el retraso pero Isabel es más indecisa que yo que sé – la alemana entró al salón y se los encontró a todos en silencio - ¿Alguien se ha muerto o qué pasa?

-Nada, hablábamos de a dónde vamos a ir a cenar esta noche.

-Vamos a "El delfín saltarín" ¿no? Isa y yo hemos pasado por allí y hemos hecho ya la reserva. Es a las diez así que a darse prisa todo el mundo.

Las chicas se fueron a la habitación del fondo, y cerraron la puerta.

-¿Os importa si me ducho yo primero? Es que he comprado varios vestidos y sé que luego voy a tardar un rato en decidirme por uno – ambas amigas asintieron, e Isabel entró al baño.

-Bueno, ¿cuándo vas a hablar con ella? Vais a arreglarlo tarde o temprano así que prefiero que lo arregléis temprano y que no me deis el coñazo esta noche – Julchen agarró a Francesca del brazo y la levantó de la cama para dirigirla hacia el baño.

-¿Ahora? Isabel se está duchando.

-Oh por favor, no me vengas ahora con esas. Has entrado cuando se estaba duchando miles de veces y además sabes que Isabel nunca se enfada por esas cosas así que… ala, para dentro.

Julchen abrió la puerta y empujó a la rubia adentro, para luego cerrarla de nuevo.

-¿Francesca? ¿Qué haces aquí? – la cabeza de Isabel se asomó por detrás de la cortina de la ducha.

-Quería hablar contigo por lo de esta mañana. De verdad que ha sido un malentendido, Gilbert y yo no estábamos haciendo nada.

-Franny, de verdad no tienes que aclararme nada. Ya eres mayorcita y puedes hacer lo que quieras, no tienes que darme explicaciones ni pedir permiso para nada. La culpa ha sido mía por comportarme como una niña pequeña – Francesca miraba en dirección a la cortina mientras escuchaba la voz de su amiga.

-No Isa, ha sido mi culpa. Gilbert se parece tanto a Julchen que quería probar si también se ponía tan nervioso como ella en situaciones tensas, así que por eso lo hice. De verdad que no quiero nada con él y además, si hubiera sabido que te gustaba tan enserio y que no era un capricho, ni se me habría pasado por la cabeza– el agua caía por el rostro de Isabel, incapaz de esconder su muy notable sonrojo.

-Tampoco me gusta tanto – su cara colorada se volvió a asomar – Solo un poco – dijo marcando una diminuta distancia con los dedos.

-Ya lo veo – dijo guiñándole un ojo – Y ahora que está todo aclarado, ¿me dejas meterme en la ducha contigo? Así compruebo si tu cuerpo está listo para que el señor Gilbert le haga la revisión completa – una mueca traviesa y un tanto aterradora se dibujó en la cara de Francesca.

-¡Julchen! – la mencionada abrió la puerta rápidamente – Sácala de aquí.

-Andando señorita – dijo agarrándola por ambos brazos.

-Oh vamos, tan solo bromeaba…

-Ya, ya…

OOOoooooOOO

-Las diez menos diez. O salimos ya o no llegamos – Gilbert miraba molesto el reloj una y otra vez, esperando que el tiempo transcurriera más lento de lo habitual. Bien conocida era la puntualidad alemana.

-Si queréis ir yendo y ya me quedo esperando yo a Julchen – Francis se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor. Todos le miraron - Os juro que la llevaré sana y salva. Es más, si nos retrasamos más de quince minutos, tenéis mi permiso para llamar a la policía.

-Está bien, pero Francis, no hagas ninguna estupidez de las tuyas.

-Mira quién fue a hablar – Antonio le dirigió una última mirada asesina.

-Bueno, pues hasta ahora Francis – se despidió Isabel con una sonrisa. Gilbert era el último en salir, pero antes de dirigió hacia su amigo.

-Recuerda el pacto tío, nada de tías – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Tendrá geta el muy cabrón.

OOOoooooOOO

Julchen abrió la puerta del baño provocando que una gran ola de vapor inundara la habitación. No le gustaba demasiado el sol, pero le encantaba quedarse parada en la ducha bajo el chorro de agua caliente, casi hirviendo. Abrió uno de los cajones del armario y sacó su ropa interior, después, dirigió la vista hacia arriba y fue pasando la mano por los vestidos que tenía colgados. Ninguno le convencía, por lo que directamente fue a parar a la bolsa con lo que había comprado esa tarde. "Este es perfecto" pensó para sus adentros al colocarse el vestido por delante suyo y mirarse en el espejo. Ni demasiado arreglado ni demasiado informal, era un vestido sencillo de verano, de tirantes azul marino, con unas simples rayas rojas en los bordes, tanto del escote en forma de corazón, como del bajo. Era corto, ajustado, y la cintura resaltaba al estar decorada con un cinturón rojo. Aunque le encantaba mirarse en el espejo, el reloj de la mesilla le decía que no tenía tiempo para hacerlo, por lo que cogió unas sandalias, el bolso, y salió de la habitación. La casa estaba totalmente a oscuras y no se oía ni un susurro.

-Serán… No me creo que se hayan ido sin mí – comenzó a refunfuñar mientras se dirigía a la puerta – Ya verán, a mí nadie me deja tirada… - apenas había abierto la puerta cuando ésta se cerró de golpe. Dirigió la vista hacia arriba y se encontró con una mano que hacia fuerza para cerrarla.

-Parece que estamos solos – un escalofrío la recorrió el cuerpo. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se quedó cara a cara con Francis. A pesar de la poca luz, se le reconocía con facilidad.

-¿Q-qué haces? V-va-vámonos ya – la voz le temblaba más de lo que hubiera querido. Estaba muy nerviosa, aunque le doliera admitirlo.

-Solo quería contemplar tus preciosos ojos en la oscuridad – el francés se aceró más a ella, provocando que Julchen se echara hacia atrás y chocara contra la puerta – En la oscuridad brillan incluso más.

-Fr-Francis, apártate – dijo con la cara girada, siendo incapaz de enfrentarle directamente.

-¿De verdad quieres que lo haga o lo dices porque sería lo correcto?

La albina volvió a mirarle pero ya era tarde, el tacto de sus labios contra los suyos la había dejado paralizada. Jamás la habían besado de aquella manera, con tanta pasión y dulzura a la vez, sintiendo cada caricia de sus labios, cada respiración… Le molestaba que le gustara, y que le gustara tanto. Le molestaba que le estuviera correspondiendo, le molestaba que su cuerpo hiciera cosas contrarias a las que dictaba su cabeza, le molestaba que quisiera buscar el mayor contacto con el cuerpo de Francis… le molestaba que fuera Francis el que la hiciera sentir esas cosas.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose, pero por fin su cabeza consiguió dominar a su cuerpo, y apartó al hombre de su lado.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo abriendo la puerta y adelantándose para que Francis no viera su cara completamente roja.

OOOoooooOOO

-Por fin llegáis… y no te has saltado el tiempo Francis, muy bien.

-Os dije que la traería sana y salva – Francis sonreía como un adolescente mientras que Julchen, todavía nerviosa, se sentaba junto a Isabel y Antonio, lo más lejos posible de los franceses.

-Jul, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?

-Hemos tenido que abrir la ventana del baño y esperar a que saliera el vaho. Hacía muchísimo calor, ¿verdad Julchen? – la mirada de odio que le lanzaba al francés se transformó por completo al ver que todos la miraban, en una de afabilidad.

-Sí, perdonar el retraso. Bueno, ¿habéis pedido ya? – cambió de tema de manera brusca – Me muero de hambre – escuchó como el francés soltaba una risita y se tuvo que contener para no matarle allí mismo.

-Habíamos pensado en pedir varias cosas para compartir entre todos, ¿os parece?

OOOoooooOOO

-¿A dónde queréis ir ahora? ¿A algún bar? – la cena había transcurrido con normalidad a pesar de los intentos de Francis por poner a Julchen de los nervios.

-Ya salimos ayer Isa y estoy muy cansada. Necesito dormir un mínimo de horas para evitar que me salgan arrugas – Francesca se estiró la piel de los pómulos - ¿Por qué no volvemos a casa dando un paseo por la playa y lo dejamos por hoy?

-Por mí estupendo – Francis también estaba cansado de estar todo el día en la playa.

Los demás asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la arena, Francesca aprovechó para acercarse a Francis sigilosamente.

-Pss, encárgate de Toño, yo me ocupo de Julchen.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Tú hazme caso – alzó la voz para que todos la oyeran - ¡Ay! Me he dejado el móvil en el restaurante, ¿Julchen me acompañas a buscarlo?

-¿No puedes ir tu sola? – sin darle respuesta la rubia le agarró del brazo y la arrastró en dirección opuesta.

-¡Adelantaros vosotros!

Los cuatro las miraron marcharse. Isabel y Antonio se encogieron de hombros y continuaron caminando. Hablaban sobre cosas de España que Francis no entendía, pero le habían encomendado una misión y la iba a cumplir.

-Querido _Antoine _necesito tu ayuda – dijo pasando el brazo por sus hombros – Cupido me ha alcanzado con una de sus flechas.

-¿De quién te has enamorado? – Isabel le miró curiosa.

-Lo siento preciosa pero no te lo puedo decir.

-¿No puedes esperar a que lleguemos a casa? Ahora mismo estábamos hablando de…

-¿Me vas a dejar así? Solo, herido, abandonado por mi mejor amigo… - Francis se había detenido y hablaba con un fingido llanto.

-Dios mío qué plasta eres – Antonio se acercó a él - ¿Qué narices te pasa ahora?

Los dos hombres comenzaron su charla e Isabel continúo caminando sola. La arena se colaba entre los dedos de sus pies y era una sensación que le agradaba, aunque le costará un cierto esfuerzo dar cada paso. En una mano llevaba sus sandalias cogidas, y con la otra, se apartaba los mechones de pelo rebeldes que se habían soltado por el viento.

-Hola – dijo una voz conocida a su izquierda.

-Hola.

-¿Qué tal?

-Gil, puedes hablarme con naturalidad. Francesca me ha aclarado la situación y de todas formas, no tienes que comportarte de manera extraña. Somos amigos, no voy a enfadarme porque… bueno… porque hagas esas cosas – la morena le mostró una sincera sonrisa.

-Ya sé que somos…amigos. De todas formas, me alegro de que todo esté aclarado – le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Continuaron caminando un rato, el uno al lado del otro, escuchando el sonido del mar, y las voces de Francis y Antonio que se habían quedado atrás.

-Me encanta el mar. Es asombroso pensar que a través de él todos estamos unidos. Cada mar conecta con otro, con un río o con un océano y así sucesivamente… ¿no te parece increíble?

-Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma.

-¿Nunca te has parado a ver el mar durante horas?

-No, nunca me he aburrido tanto – Isabel le miró divertida – Es que nunca he tenido tiempo para hacerlo.

-¿Bromeas?

-No, pero bueno, ya tendré tiempo. Somos inmortales.

-Estás en un error. Que seamos inmortales no significa que no debamos disfrutar de las cosas en el momento que se debe hacer. Por esa regla de tres siempre dejarás las cosas que realmente te gustan para mañana y al final nunca las harás. Osea tenemos que cumplir nuestros deberes como nación pero… también somos humanos ¿no? – Gilbert la escuchó en completo silencio – Vale, me acabo de poner muy filosófica pero me has entendido – la morena se rio y se colocó delante de él – Hay que vivir el momento. ¡Carpe Diem!

-¿Cuánto has bebido en la cena?

-Media jarra de sangría ¿por?

-Ya decía yo – Ambos se echaron a reír - Anda, vamos a casa.

OOOoooooOOO

-Bien, una noche más, tenemos aquí el esperado sorteo, ¿quién dormirá en dónde y con quién esta noche?

-Francis deja de hacer el subnormal y saca los papelitos de una vez que todos tenemos sueño – Gilbert estaba totalmente recostado en el sofá, con Julchen tumbada encima.

-Vale, vale. Qué poca gracia tienes cuando estás de mal humor –el francés siguió a lo suyo mientras Gilbert le lanzaba una mirada de odio – Bien, esta noche, la cama de matrimonio será para… uy qué bien, para Toño y para mí.

-Eso seguro que lo habéis trucado.

-Gil, cada vez que no te toca esa cama dices que está trucada. Es la primera vez que yo duermo allí así que cállate – el albino se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado.

-Pero a Toño ya le ha tocado como mil veces.

-El destino me premia por haber encontrado este apartamento – bajó un poco la voz – Y me castiga durmiendo con Francis…

-Bueno, sigamos. El segundo lote, el sofá cama es para… Francesca y Julchen – ambas se miraron y Julchen respiró aliviada de no tener que compartir cama con uno de los chicos– Eso significa que Isabel y Gilbert dormirán en la individual.

Todos se levantaron y se fueron a sus respectivos destinos. Antes de desaparecer, Francis le susurró a Gilbert en la oreja.

-¿Ahora no te quejas de tu cama eh? – al alemán se le subieron los colores – Buenas noches _mon amour._

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y de nuevo perdón por la tardanza.<em>

_Hay algo que sí os puedo garantizar y es que el próximo capítulo trae acontecimientos más… carnales en las relaciones._

_Gracias por leer._

_PD: siento las posibles faltas de ortografía._

_PD2: los reviews y los favs me gustan mucho._


	7. Capítulo 7 - Primer Ataque

_Ya era hora de subir el siguiente capítulo, me he retrasado, sorry. Bueno, capítulo siete ya, así que lo que todos queréis que pase por fin va a suceder. Y ya no digo nada más, espero que lo disfrutéis._

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

><p>-Luego se queja, pero vaya suerte tiene el cabrón, no como yo – Francis ya se había puesto el pijama y se estaba metiendo en la cama malhumorado.<p>

-Oh vamos, no es para tanto – Antonio iba a quitarse la camiseta pero lo pensó dos veces antes de hacerlo – Tú lo intentas el triple que él, y por eso fracasas el triple. Por eso te parece que Gil tiene más suerte.

-Que no tío, que siempre es igual – Francis se había sentado en la cama – A mí no me hace el mismo caso…

-¿Isabel? – la pregunta pilló por sorpresa al rubio.

-No, no, ella no, aunque tampoco me importaría – Antonio le tiró la almohada a la cara – Me refería a Julchen – La declaración dejó a Antonio atónito, que se sentó al lado de su amigo.

-¿Te gusta Julchen? ¿De verdad? – el español tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse mientras realizaba la pregunta.

-¿De qué te ríes _Antoine_? Porque no tiene ninguna gracia.

-Es solo que no es tu estilo, el comportarte como un enamorado. Normalmente te da igual una que otra, o hasta que otro…

-Oye, que no haya encontrado el amor no significa que no crea en él. _Antoine _– dijo pasándole un brazo por sus hombros – El amor es un humo que nace del vaho de los suspiros, al condensarse es el fuego que chispea en los ojos de los amantes y al ser sofocado, es un mar nutrido por las lágrimas de estos. ¿Qué más es? Una locura muy sensata, una hiel que ahoga, una dulzura que conserva…

-¿Acabas de citar a Shakespeare?

-Para una cosa buena que tienen los ingleses, ¿también me la vas a criticar? – Antonio se pasó los dedos por delante de la boca fingiendo que cerraba una cremallera – El caso es que Julchen tiene algo, llámalo misterio o como quieras, pero que me atrae a ella como un imán.

-No es misterio, es belleza. En lo demás es igual a Gilbert, y nunca te has sentido atraído por él.

-Hombre, siempre he pensado que tenía un puntito sexy así albino… - Antonio levantó una ceja – Vale, llamémoslo belleza, no sé qué hacer. Ella pasa de mí – Francis se levantó de la cama y comenzó a pasear por la habitación.

- ¿Vas en serio, o solo es tu capricho de vacaciones? – el francés se detuvo y le miró fijamente.

-No lo sé con certeza.

-Entonces déjala – Antonio se levantó – Si no lo tienes claro, no juegues con ella. Ya ha tenido suficiente.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué te ha contado? – Francis le agarró por los hombros – Dímelo.

-No puedo, prometí que no se lo diría nadie – le aguantó la mirada unos instantes, pero al ver que no hacía ademán de hablar, dejo de insistir.

-Está bien, hasta que no lo tenga claro no haré nada – de pronto se escucharon risas en la habitación contigua y ambos amigos se miraron para correr a la pared y pegar la oreja.

-¿De verdad crees que…?

-Shh, calla Toño, que no me dejas oír.

Se escuchaban las risas entrecortadas de Isabel y algún que otro suspiro de Gilbert. Francis sonreía de manera lasciva mientras que Antonio abría los ojos como platos.

-Y no me creías cuando te dije que tenía suerte… - Francis se apartó de la pared y volvió a tumbarse en la cama.

-No, no me lo creo. Yo creo que estamos malinterpretando las cosas. Seguramente solo estén hablando de algo.

-¿Y ella se ríe de esa forma tan inocente y juguetona? – el francés comenzó a imitarla y Antonio no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Yo solo te digo que no es la primera vez que nuestra mente mal pensada nos juega malas pasadas.

-Venga Antonio, tú mejor que nadie conoces la pasión española, y ambos sabemos perfectamente lo que esos dos quieren.

-Sí, pero no aquí en casa, con todos nosotros dentro – el español se metió en la cama.

-Uf, mira que los alemanes están muy pervertidos ¿eh?

-Habló – Francis puso cara de indignado, pero Antonio ya estaba recostado y con los ojos cerrados – Anda, apaga la luz y duérmete ya.

Francis apagó la luz y se tumbó en la cama.

-¿Y después de esto cómo quieres que me duerma?

OOOoooooOOO

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Llevas toda la noche rarísima, y me refiero a más de lo normal.

-No me pasa nada, quizás es a ti a la que le pasa algo y por eso crees que soy yo la que está rara, pero en realidad lo estás tú – Francesca levantó ambas cejas y miró a Julchen, que luchaba por meterse la pernera del pantalón del pijama.

-Lo que yo decía, estás rarísima.

Francesca siguió peinándose mientras que la alemana salía a la terraza del salón a tomar un poco el aire. Se apoyó en la barandilla y respiró profundamente un par de veces para intentar tranquilizarse. Tras eso, se dio un par de bofetadas en la cara.

-Venga Jul, no puedes ir comportándote como una niña tonta por un beso, no es tu estilo.

La albina bufó y miró al frente. Se podía ver el mar, aunque más bien a esas horas, se trataba de una masa negra un tanto espeluznante. Se acordó de la primera mañana que pasaron allí, de cuando encontró a Francis en el mismo lugar en donde ella estaba ahora, y no pudo reprimir el gesto de llevarse una mano a los labios.

-¿No estarás así por un chico? – la voz de Francesca susurrándole en la oreja casi la mata del susto.

-¿Qué coño haces? Deja de acosarme – la alemana respiraba agitadamente con una mano en el pecho mientras que la francesa se reía a su costa.

-Así que es eso, y dime, ¿se trata de alguno que habéis conocido Isa y tú cuando os habéis ido de compras o de alguno que conozco? – la cara de Julchen empezó a colorearse.

-De uno que no conoces, y no voy a hablar más del tema – la albina apartó de un manotazo la cortina de la puerta y entró de nuevo al salón.

-Vale, vale, no digo nada más – Francesca la siguió y se metió en la cama. Apagaron la luz y el silencio comenzó su breve reinado – Oye, ¿qué opinas sobre este viaje?

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-Bueno, dado que al principio renegabas de hacerlo, ¿tiene lógica que lo pregunte no?

-Pues… - Julchen se giró y se colocó bocarriba, mirando el techo – No está siendo tan horrible como me imaginaba.

-Ya te lo dije yo.

-Tú no dijiste nada.

-Te dije que sería divertido, ¿acaso no lo está siendo?

OOOoooooOOO

Gilbert contemplaba desde la cama a Isabel intentar conectar el cargador al móvil sin éxito, una y otra vez.

-Trae déjame a mí – el chico se arrodilló junto a ella y le colocó el aparato - ¿Pero cuánto has bebido esta noche? – la morena le miró fijamente, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos, y se echó a reír – Más de media jarra de sangría seguro. Anda venga a dormir ya – la ayudó a incorporarse.

-Que estoy bien, Gil. No estoy borracha, solo un poco atontada.

-Siendo tú, un poco atontada es preocupante – la chica comenzó a reírse entrecortadamente mientras que Gilbert suspiraba derrotado. Decidió ponerse a ordenar su ropa cuando escuchó un golpe seco. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio a Isabel acariciándose la cabeza. Por lo que dedujo, se había dado un cabezazo contra la estantería de la pared que había junto a la cama - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? – Le apartó la mano y comprobó la zona dolorida. Un pequeño bulto ya había aparecido – Vaya chichón te está saliendo, por tonta – volvió a suspirar - Te he dicho que a la cama, venga ya.

-No me trates como a una niña, que no lo soy.

-Bueno eso habría que demostrarlo – contestó tapándola con las sábanas, las cuales ella se apartó al instante para ponerse de nuevo de pie.

-Mírame bien, ¿te parece que soy una niña? – Gilbert la miró y empezó a ponerse nervioso. Su pijama consistía en unos pantaloncitos cortos y una camiseta como tres tallas más grandes de lo que debería que le tapaban casi por completo la prenda anterior. Lo último que se podía decir de ella es que pareciera una niña.

-Venga Isa, vuelve a la cama – intentando evitar su mirada, Gilbert volvió a tumbarla en la cama, pero Isabel le impidió marcharse y tiró de él, haciendo que cayera a su lado.

-Si me obligas a irme a dormir ya, tú te vienes conmigo – Gilbert, que más rojo no podía estar, no hizo el mínimo ademán de levantarse, sino que se limitó a asentir y a apagar la luz.

La morena cayó rendida en apenas unos segundos, cosa que le impresionó bastante, pero él, era incapaz de dormir. Le daba miedo moverse y despertarla, o el simple hecho de tocarla, para él, Isabel era como un jarrón, frágil y valioso, que se mira pero no se toca. En un momento dado, la morena se giró y le rodeó con los brazos, murmurando algo entre dientes que no fue capaz de distinguir. Gilbert se puso rojo hasta la médula, pero sin saber muy bien por qué, se encontró devolviéndola el abrazo y quedándose dormido contra ella.

OOOoooooOOO

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por las rendijas de la persiana de la ventana. Antonio se removió en la cama intentando impedir que estos le dieran en los ojos, pero acabó desvelándose. Francis seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta a su lado, así que sin poder volver a dormirse de nuevo, se levantó y salió de la habitación. La casa estaba en total silencio, ya que todos dormían, así que las opciones eran bastante escasas. Optó por pegarse una ducha aprovechando que no tenía que esperar cola en el baño como el resto de días. Pero no todos estaban durmiendo, en el salón, la albina dormía sola, despatarrada, en el sofá-cama. Francesca estaba en la terraza observando el amanecer cuando escuchó la puerta del baño. Volvió a entrar en la sala, y sin despertar a Julchen, salió al pasillo. Se acercó a la puerta y oyó como alguien tarareaba una canción en el baño. No dudó ni un instante. Cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí y con sigilo fue desvistiéndose. La silueta del español se reconocía a través de la mampara de la bañera, permitiéndola hacerse una idea de su anatomía. Se acercó hasta la ducha y, tras respirar profundamente, abrió la puertecilla y la cerró procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Antonio se encontraba de espaldas, tarareando la sencilla melodía, mientras que terminaba de aclararse el champú del pelo. Francesca le observó unos instantes hasta que no pudo resistirse más, y le abrazó fuertemente por la espalda. El moreno reconoció el cuerpo de una mujer contra el suyo y se giró para mirarla. En lugar de decir algo, permaneció en silencio mirándola con lujuria, anhelando hacerla suya. La rubia en su lugar le miraba a los ojos, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos, mientras le acariciaba el cabello mojado. Poco a poco fue deslizando su mano por la espalda del hombre.

-Si me buscas me vas a encontrar – contestó aprisionándola contra la pared y besándola con fuerza.

Ese gesto dejó a Francesca totalmente desarmada. Jamás se hubiera esperado que Antonio cogiera las riendas de la situación. Su cuerpo se sumía en una contradicción de sensaciones; por una parte sentía el frío de los azulejos contra su espalda, y por otra, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo al sentir las manos de Antonio recorriéndolo. Era una sensación adictiva. Agarró la nuca del moreno con vigor, y le acercó más a ella. Antonio la besaba con pasión mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo con sus manos, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, deslizándose desde su pecho hasta el interior de sus muslos. En cuanto la francesa emitió un pequeño gemido de placer, apartó la mano.

-Esto no está bien, no lo está – dijo apoyando su frente con la de ella.

-Aún estamos a tiempo. Si quieres que no pase nada dímelo y me iré – la mujer comenzó a repartir besos por la boca del español, y comenzó a descender hacia su pecho. El hombre la agarró por los muslos y la alzó, permitiendo que ella le rodeara con las piernas – Esa es la decisión que esperaba.

No volvieron a hablar, no lo necesitaban, sus cuerpos se compenetraban a la perfección. Cada movimiento individual se sumaba a un vaivén común que les sumía en el placer más absoluto. Francesca acallaba su voz mordiendo el hombro del español, mientras que este se concentraba en seguir manteniendo el ritmo, y el cuerpo de la mujer. El tiempo, dejó de importarles, así como sus pensamientos, sus miedos, sus promesas… todo, nada les importaba, tan solo se dejaban llevar por el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro.

OOOoooooOOO

El sonido del móvil vibrando en la mesita del salón la despertó. Miró el número reflejado, y no necesitó mirar la foto que aparecía para saber que se trataba de su hermana. Llevaba días sin hablar con ella, y entendía que estuviera preocupada, pero en ese momento lo último que quería era habla. Colgó la llamada, y al momento le escribió un mensaje:

"Ahora no puedo hablar, acabo de despertarme. Bueno, ACABAS de despertarme. Te merecías que te colgara. Luego te llamo.

PD: estoy bien, no te preocupes."

Volvió a dejar el teléfono en la mesa, y se giró a despertar a Francesca, pero esta no estaba. Frunció el ceño, era demasiado pronto como para que estuviera despierta, siendo que siempre se ponía histérica cuando no dormía su denominado "mínimo de horas de belleza". Salió al pasillo y echó una ojeada a la cocina, que estaba desierta. Al parecer todos seguían dormidos, a excepción de alguno de los chicos que se estaba duchando. Supuso que Francesca se estaría duchando en el otro baño, el de la habitación, sin importarle que allí estuvieran durmiendo Francis y Antonio. Se dirigió a la última puerta del pasillo y llamó un par de veces, pero no recibió respuesta. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y solo vio a un bulto en la cama. Entró en la sala y se acercó al susodicho, sin tardar en reconocer a Francis. Solo de verle los colores le subieron por la cara. Era un sinvergüenza que se había aprovechado de ella… aunque… visto de ese modo, ahí durmiendo, se veía hasta tierno. Se acercó lo suficiente para mirarle de cerca, y se tocó el bolsillo para sacar el móvil y hacerle una foto, pero recordó que lo había dejado en el salón. Otra vez sería. Se dio la vuelta y fue al armario, comenzando a buscar ropa que ponerse.

-Es maravilloso que seas lo primero que vea al despertarme, y sobretodo que sea mientras sostienes tu sujetador en la mano – Francis la miraba recostado desde la cama y sonreía pícaramente. A Julchen le pareció increíble que pudiera poner ese gesto desde tan pronto.

-No mires pervertido – contestó escondiéndolo detrás de ella.

-Eres tú la que lo tenía cogido – resopló al ver la cara de Julchen – Bueno ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Venir a darme los buenos días de manera especial? ¿Lo de ayer te dejó con ganas de más eh? – la chica se puso a temblar de rabia y le tiró, sin darse cuenta, el sujetador a la cara -Qué manía tenéis todos con tirarme cosas a…

-¡Eres un puto pervertido y un acosador! – Francis dejó de mirar la prenda para mirar a la joven - Te he dicho que me dejes en paz. Tan solo he venido a coger mi ropa y darme un duchazo así que ya te estás largando.

-¿Perdona? Es mi habitación.

-No, solo la has tenido durante la noche, pero ya es de día, así que largo – se acercó hasta él y comenzó a empujarle hasta la puerta.

-Estás loca, ¿no te lo habían dicho?

-¡LARGO! – gritó dando a Francis con la puerta en las narices. La joven respiró profundamente para relajarse y tras echar el pestillo, se fue a la ducha.

Francis se tocó la dolorida nariz y se marchó a la cocina cuando oyó voces en el baño.

-Francesca venga, devuélveme mi toalla.

-No, la mía está en el otro y no puedo salir desnuda.

-Pues coge la de Gilbert o la de Francis, pero no me dejes a mí así…

La puerta del baño se abrió al salir Francesca de él tapada con una toalla, y con su camisón en la mano. Se quedó inmóvil al ver a Francis. Al instante Toño salió desnudo, tapándose con las manos sus intimidades.

-_¡Oh lalá!, _pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? – el francés no se cortaba en mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Francis, no es lo que parece – Toño se esforzaba por negar lo evidente.

-No claro que no – contestó sarcásticamente – Solo parece que dos personitas han estado jugando al buceador de las marismas en la bañera.

-Francis por favor, no le digas nada a los demás – por primera vez Francesca se mostraba nerviosa.

-Mis labios están sellados, pero…- siguió andando hacia la cocina, pero a medio camino volvió a dirigirse a ellos – Madre mía… - dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza – Ni que lo hubiéramos hecho aposta.

-¿El qué? – preguntó Antonio, que se había metido de nuevo en el baño y tan solo asomaba su cabeza.

-Nada, nada, cosas mías – les dio la espalda – Corred a vestiros antes de que alguno os vea.

OOOoooooOOO

Un portazo resonó por la casa, y despertó a Isabel de su sueño. Se acurrucó en donde estaba recostada, hasta que se dio cuenta de en dónde estaba apoyada. Automáticamente levantó la cabeza y le miró. Gil dormía plácidamente con una sonrisilla asomando en sus comisuras, por lo que no quiso despertarle y volvió a tumbarse sobre él. La sensación de tener sus brazos rodeándola le gustaba. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan a gusto con nadie, así que si podía mantener esa situación aunque fuera unos minutos más, no iba a dudar en hacerlo. Notaba cómo el pecho del alemán subía y bajaba a cada respiración, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo… hasta el propio olor del hombre la embriagaba. ¿Cuándo se había enamorado de esa manera de él? Se sentía como una tonta adolescente, pero le encantaba sentirse así; con esa ilusión y esas ganas de estar siempre con él. La había echado tanto de menos…

Gilbert comenzó a moverse, y seguro que no tardaría en darse cuenta de que ella estaba despierta, así que empezó a actuar. Fingió que comenzaba a despertarse y se apartó de él de golpe, provocando que abriera los ojos.

-Buenos días Isabel – dijo el hombre somnoliento, bostezando ligeramente.

-Buenos días… Gil lo siento. Ayer no estaba del todo bien y bueno… te he puesto en una situación un tanto comprometida. Perdona – la idea de tener que echar la culpa al alcohol no le entusiasmaba, ya que apenas había bebido, lo había exagerado todo aposta, pero era su única escapatoria.

-No te preocupes, no ha sido nada – contestó rascándose la nuca con el brazo. Isabel no pudo contenerse y saltó a abrazarle.

-Eres el mejor.

Al instante se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer, pero si se apartaba tan rápido se le notaría mucho. Su sorpresa fue enorme al sentir que Gilbert le devolvía el abrazo, apretándola con fuerza contra él. Se quedaron un rato así hasta que la puerta se abrió y ambos se separaron.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a desayunar? – Isabel se puso en pie evitando mirarle directamente a la cara.

-Claro… espera que voy a cambiarme… - Antonio se asomó por la esquina que daba a la cama.

-Oh, perdonar chicos, pero tenía que coger mi ropa.

-No te preocupes tío no… ¡pero tápate! – Antonio llevaba la pequeña toalla de lavabo enrollada alrededor de su cadera - ¿Qué coño llevabas puesto?

-Es una larga historia – el español buscaba a toda prisa en el armario, mientras que Isabel reía caminando en dirección a la puerta.

-Bueno, os dejo intimidad – comentó entre risitas cerrando la puerta.

Gilbert se dejó caer sobre la cama, llamando la atención de su amigo.

-Ey tío, ¿te pasa algo?

-Que soy un idiota.

-Bueno, si te consuela, eso no es nada nuevo – Gilbert le fulminó con la mirada – Pero, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Porque… - se sentó en la cama y miró a su amigo – Nada, déjalo.

El moreno le miró preocupado pero siguió a lo suyo. No era normal que Gilbert tuviera la cabeza en otra parte.

OOOoooOOO

-¿Se puede?

-Sí Isa pasa, y sálvame de la loca esta que no para de cantar y me está sacando de quicio – Julchen se estaba peinando en el baño mientras que Francesca canturreaba delante del armario, decidiendo qué vestido ponerse. Isabel entró, y siendo totalmente ignorada por su amiga, se fue junto a la alemana.

-¿Se puede saber qué le pasa? Parece muy contenta.

-Pues no lo sé, porque no me lo quiere decir – Julchen dejó el cepillo sobre la encimera y fue en busca de la rubia - ¿Nos vas a decir ahora dónde demonios te has metido esta mañana y por qué estás tan feliz?

Francesca siguió ignorándolas y Julchen comenzó a perder los estribos.

-¡Ves, Isabel! – dijo girándose hacia la morena – Ni puto caso, está idiota perdida. Siempre hace lo mismo, nos deja con la intriga para hacerse la interesante – Isabel escuchaba a su amiga hasta que vio que por detrás Francesca le hacía un gesto de súplica con las manos - ¡Dínoslo ya! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Estaba conmigo – Julchen miró a Isabel sin comprender, mientras que Francesca le agradecía por detrás.

-¿Está mañana? – la morena asintió - ¿Y por qué no me has dicho nada antes? Me estaba empezando a impacientar.

-Porque era una tontería. Ha venido a la habitación y hemos estado hablando, eso es todo.

-¿Con Gilbert? – Julchen levantó una ceja.

-Sí – interrumpió Francesca – Queríamos preguntarle algunas cosillas para ver si es igual que tú, nos hemos reído mucho, ¿verdad Isa?

-Sí, ha sido muy… gracioso.

-Aaaaaaa – la albina torció las comisuras del labio – Pues… qué bien. ¿De verdad que nada más?

-No, ¿qué iba a pasar? – Francesca la sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Está bien… me voy a… desayunar – les echó una última ojeada y salió de la habitación, todavía con la mosca detrás de la oreja. Isabel esperó a estar segura para hablar.

-¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido todo esto? ¿Por qué necesitabas una coartada?

-Ay Isa… - contestó en un suspiro – No sé si decírtelo…

-Ahora no me puedes dejar con la intriga – la francesa la agarró de las manos y la sentó en la cama. Comenzó a hablar bajando mucho la voz.

-Verás, esta mañana, Antonio y yo… - Isabel asentía a sus palabras sin llegar a comprender el final de la frase – Ya sabes… - la morena negó con la cabeza – Joe, Isabel hija mía, que lo hemos hecho.

Isabel abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos. Finalmente consiguió reaccionar.

-¿Hecho de hecho? – Francesca asintió - ¿El amor?

-Sí, tía, no es tan difícil de entender.

-No me lo puedo creer – Isabel se levantó de la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza - ¿Tú estás tonta? Mira, una cosa es coquetear con ellos un poco y otra muy distinta eso. Ya no es solo por el hecho de que te has pasado nuestra promesa por el forro, ¿te das cuenta de lo que puede significar esto? Te has acostado con la nación de España, osea yo, osea… ¡ah! – se dejó deslizar por la pared hasta el suelo - No entiendo nada.

-No tienes que entenderlo. Lo hecho, hecho está.

-¿Así que es eso, un polvo y nada más?

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Sí que lo has hecho.

-Mira Isa, encima que te lo cuento no te pongas así.

-Soy tu amiga, cuando me cuentas algo tengo derecho a decirte lo que pienso, no voy a darte la razón si creo que has hecho algo mal.

-Sinceramente, desde tu corazón, ¿crees que he hecho mal? – la pregunta la pilló por sorpresa.

-¿Le quieres? – hubo un momento de silencio.

-No lo sé – la morena negó lentamente con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir de la habitación - ¿Quieres tú a Gilbert?

-Sí – miró a su amiga con dureza – Y aun así no se me ha ocurrido hacer ninguna tontería.

Isabel abandonó la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, donde los demás estaban terminando de preparar el desayuno. Se cruzó con Gilbert, el cual le dedicó una sonrisa, pero ni se dio cuenta. Entró en la estancia y se colocó junto a Antonio.

-Buenos días. Creo que te interesa saber que he resuelto el misterio de tu toalla – Antonio la miró sin comprender – Estaba en mi habitación. Francesca la ha debido coger, ¿te suena? – Toño tragó saliva.

-Isa te lo podemos explicar.

-Ya he hablado con Francesca, así que cuéntaselo a otro que le interese – se fue a dar la vuelta para irse dignamente, pero fue incapaz - ¿Se puede saber qué bicho os ha picado para hacer… eso? De verdad no lo entiendo, ¿desde cuándo habéis estado tonteando? – Antonio le tapó la boca con la mano, puesto que estaba subiendo mucho el volumen.

-Mira, no te puedo responder porque ni yo mismo lo sé, pero por favor, no se lo digas a los demás. Francis nos ha pillado y ya estoy suficientemente asustado con que él diga algo, así que por favor… ni una palabra a Julchen y Gilbert, ¿vale? – Antonio comenzó a ponerle ojitos de cachorrito abandonado y fue incapaz de negarse.

-Está bien. No diré nada. Aunque tampoco pensaba hacerlo – volvió a mirar al moreno, esta vez de arriba abajo – Tú y Francesca... – fingió que le daba un escalofrío – es bastante siniestro.

-¿Por qué?

-Piénsalo desde mi punto de vista, ¿y si yo me acostara con Francis?

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? – una voz sonó desde su nuca, erizándola el pelo al instante.

-Hombre Francis, justo a tiempo – Toño se interpuso entre ellos – Lleva esto al salón.

El francés cogió el plato lleno de tostadas y tras un breve quejido se alejó.

El desayuno fue más tenso de lo normal, mucho más. Julchen miraba con odio a Francis, que no dejaba de buscarla con la mirada para intimidarla. Por otra parte, Antonio le miraba por miedo a que dijera algo indebido, y este era observado por Isabel, que saltaba la mirada de Francesca a él constantemente. El único que estaba fuera de todo el embrollo era Gilbert, que tan solo se dedicaba a mirar a Isabel con cara de enamorado.

El sonido de un teléfono rompió el hielo.

-Perdonar, es el mío – Julchen se levantó y salió a la terraza a hablar. Se trataba de su hermana de nuevo - ¿Qué pasa _schwester_? Te he dicho que te llamaría en cuanto pudiese.

-Jul, lo siento pero… tenemos problemas.

* * *

><p><em>Vale, he tardado un montón en escribirlo y no sé por qué. Bueno, sí, por la escena subidita de tono. Es la primera vez que he tenido que escribir algo así y me ha sido complicado ya que no quería que quedara muy vasto ni tampoco que no se entendiera lo que estaban haciendo.<em>

_Me queda una semana de horribles clases, entregas de trabajos y terminar cosplays así que a partir de la semana que viene me pondré on fire de nuevo._

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer._

_PD: siento las posibles faltas de ortografía._

_PD2: los reviews y los favs me gustan mucho._


	8. Capítulo 8 - Primer Problema

_¡Feliz 2015 a todos! Espero que paséis un año genial. Os traigo el capítulo 8 del fic. Sé que dije que lo terminaría en navidades, pero me he puesto con el otro fic y pasa lo que pasa. Quedan muy pocos capítulos, 1 o 2 más, así que espero que los disfrutéis. _

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

><p>.<p>

La albina colgó el teléfono y lo agarró fuertemente con ambas manos. Respiró un par de veces y entró de nuevo al salón.

-Julchen, ¿quién era? – preguntó Francesca en cuanto volvió su amiga.

-Mi hermana, que es una pesada – volvió a sentarse en la mesa y contempló su taza – Oh mierda, se me ha enfriado el café, ahora vuelvo.

Todos la miraron marcharse en silencio, sin entender del todo su comportamiento.

-¿Soy yo o a esta le pasa algo? – la rubia se inclinó sobre la mesa y bajó el tono de su voz.

-Sí, Monika le ha debido contar algo importante – Isabel comenzó a levantarse – Siempre actúa igual. Será mejor que vaya a preguntarle qué… - la rubia la frenó en seco.

-Espera, si le preguntas ahora se va a notar mucho. Espérate a que baje la guardia, y ya se lo sacamos.

La morena torció el gesto y volvió a sentarse, por lo que el desayuno siguió su curso. Julchen volvió con su café humeante, y cogió una de las tostadas. Todos decidieron ignorar el tema.

-Y bien, ¿qué plan hay para hoy? – comenzó a decir Antonio.

-Mmmm o playa o compras. No hay mucho que hacer por aquí durante el día.

-Son vacaciones de relax, ¿qué quieres que hagamos? – Francis levantó los hombros y Antonio se rio por lo bajo.

-Y si… - todos dirigieron su vista hacia Isabel – ¿Montamos en motos de agua? – las caras de Gilbert y Antonio comenzaron a brillar como si fueran dos niños pequeños a los que les han prometido golosinas – Hay un puesto de alquiler en la playa vecina, con el coche no tardaremos más de veinte minutos en llegar.

-¡Es una idea genial! No se me ha ocurrido a mí, pero sigue siendo buena – Gil se levantó entusiasmado, cogió su taza y se la bebió de un trago, dando un gran respiro al terminar – Venga daros prisa, no puedo esperar a estar subido en una de esas.

Salió corriendo de la habitación mientras los demás se terminaban su desayuno.

A penas unos minutos después los seis salían de la casa y se dirigían al aparcamiento. Toño cogió las llaves y se las lanzó a Gilbert.

-Haz los honores – el albino las atrapó en el aire y abrió la puerta del conductor cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. Les hizo un gesto a los demás para que fueran entrando y él se alejó un poco para contestar a la llamada.

-¡West! ¿Qué pasa? Ahora mismo tengo mucha prisa, vamos a ir a montar en motos acuáticas, ¿genial, eh?

-_Bruder, _tenemos que hablar. Ha pasado algo… extraño.

-Sí, sí West, luego me lo cuentas… - Antonio comenzó a golpear el claxon para que se diera prisa – Oye te tengo que dejar.

-Pero, es muy importan…

-Mándame un mensaje y luego lo leo. _Auf Wiederhören._

El sonido del pitido del teléfono hizo resoplar a Ludwig.

-Te ha colgado ¿no? – el alemán asintió en silencio.

-Sí que es igualito a Julchen – el rubio volvió la vista hacia la dueña de la voz. Una joven rubia de su edad se encontraba sentada en el sillón que había a la entrada de la sala de reuniones. Tenía el pelo corto, unos ojos azules un tanto fríos, y por su acento, era alemana.

-¿Y tú te llamabas…?

-Monika. Monika Beilschmidt.

-Eso me temía – murmuró Ludwig antes de comenzar a marcar otro teléfono.

.

OOOoooooOOO

.

Llegaron a la playa en menos de quince minutos. Gilbert estaba tan emocionado que había pisado a fondo el acelerador, haciendo pasar verdadero miedo al resto.

-Bien, ¿cuántas motos vais a querer?

-Seis – dijo triunfante el albino poniendo el dinero sobre el mostrador.

-Ya… veréis, eso no va a ser posible – la cara de horror de Gilbert era todo un poema.

-¿Por qué no? Si las tiene ahí – dijo señalando a la orilla – ¡Las estoy viendo! – Antonio comenzó a reírse por lo bajo mientras Francis se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

-Ya hay dos motos en el agua. Sacar seis más sería peligroso.

-¿Entonces para qué puñetas las tiene? ¿Es usted idiota? – al dueño de las motos comenzó a hinchársele la vena de la frente. No le gustaba que un mocoso de veintitantos años se le pusiera gallito.

-_Mon dieu_ como siga así nos van a detener.

-Discúlpele señor, está un tanto emocionado por montar – Isabel se había adelantado hasta llegar a apoyarse en el mostrador, de forma un tanto coqueta. Mostraba esa sonrisa suya tan encantadora que por lo que Francis podía ver, había cautivado al dueño.

-Yo no estoy… - el francés le tapó la boca a su amigo antes de que dijera alguna idiotez. Puede que Isabel les sacara de esa.

-Si no le importa, ¿podría decirme cuántas motos podríamos sacar? – Isabel se quitó su bolsa de playa, haciendo que ésta tirara de su camiseta lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto su hombro y parte del bikini. "Buena estrategia" pensó Francis.

-Verás preciosa, yo te dejaría sacar las motos que quisieras, pero los salvavidas me han puesto un límite.

-Claro, la seguridad ante todo. No es culpa tuya.

-Os podría dar tres si os parece – Isabel sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Tres nos van perfectas – el dueño la miró embelesado unos segundos más antes de ir a por las llaves y los chalecos.

-Buena actuación Isabel – dijo Francis en cuanto el hombre desapareció. Isabel hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego se dirigió a Gilbert con los carrillos hinchados.

-Y tú no vuelvas a ser tan insolente, que caemos todos detrás – la pequeña regañina hizo que Gilbert se cruzase de morros y mirara al suelo.

-Bien aquí traigo todo. Acompañadme a la orilla – los cuatro salieron de la pequeña caseta en dirección al agua, en donde Francesca y Julchen les esperaban.

-¿Son tus amigas? – Isabel asintió al hombre.

-Vaya, ojalá fuera joven de nuevo. No os escapabais de mí - Isabel y Francesca rieron ante el piropo mientras que Julchen levantaba una ceja con cara de pocos amigos – Bien aquí tenéis los chalecos – casi sin mirarles, le tendió a los chicos los suyos, para seguir hablando con las chicas y ya de paso, ayudar a Isabel a ponerse el suyo.

-Vaya, al final va a ser cosa de los españoles y no solo de Antonio – murmuró Francis para sus amigos.

-¿El qué?

-Lo de embaucar con esas sonrisitas de niños buenos e inocentes. Tengo que aprender a hacerlo cuanto antes – Toño le propinó un pequeño codazo y siguió colocándose su chaleco.

Tras explicarles rápidamente el funcionamiento de las motos, bastante sencillo, sacó la primera llave.

-Bien, ¿quiénes son los primero en montar?

-¡Yo! – gritó el albino adelantándose hasta quedar frente al hombre, que le miraba enfadado. Le tensión era palpable.

-Yo voy con él – Isabel se adelantó y cogió la llave de la mano del hombre, empujando a Gilbert hacia la moto – Cuidaremos bien de ella no se preocupe.

Ambos comenzaron a empujar la moto hasta el agua mientras que el hombre llamaba a la siguiente pareja para darle su llave. Gilbert se aupó a la moto haciendo fuerza con los brazos y luego ayudó a Isabel a subir. El albino enganchó la correa de las llaves a su chaleco y después la introdujo en la rendija.

-Después quiero conducir yo – Isabel se acercó más al cuerpo del albino para poder rodearle, ya que con los chalecos le era difícil.

-Está bien pero ahora, ¡agárrate fuerte!

Gilbert aceleró a tope, infringiendo la primera norma que les había dicho el hombre. El resto les observaban alejarse desde la orilla observando la reacción del dueño.

-Maldito niñato…

-Tranquilo señor – trató de calmarle Francis mientras agarraba la última llave – Nosotros nos encargamos de él.

El hombre soltó un bufido y se marchó de vuelta a la pequeña caseta de madera. Francesca y Antonio ya estaban subidos a la moto y comenzaban a arrancar, por lo que Julchen y Francis se habían quedado los últimos. Comenzaron a empujar la moto hacia el agua, y en un descuido de Francis, la albina le arrebató la llave.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?

-Conduzco yo. Encima que me he tenido que quedar contigo, es lo mínimo que merezco.

-Pero yo quiero conducir – la mujer le miró con un poco de lástima.

-Luego, si te portas bien – el francés sonrió y se acercó hasta la chica para agarrarla por la cintura.

-¿Qu-qué haces? – el rubio la elevó hasta sentarla en la moto.

-Portarme bien.

Julchen se giró totalmente sonrojada y siguió a lo suyo hasta que sintió cómo Francis la rodeaba.

-¿Afloja un poco no? – el francés no hizo ni caso – Esto no es portarse bien.

-Prefiero ser malo entonces – contestó Francis en la oreja de la chica.

Julchen se esforzó por mantener la calma y aceleró la moto, tanto o más de como Gilbert lo había hecho.

.

OOOoooooOOO

.

Isabel reía sin parar apoyada en el hombro de Gilbert mientras él no paraba de gritar. La moto subía y bajaba por las pequeñas olas dando saltitos contra la superficie, provocando la risa de los dos.

-Vamos a darle caña a esto.

-Gil cuidado con las curvas cerradas.

-Tranquila Isa. Yo esto lo controlo a la perfección.

La moto estaba a máxima potencia y obviamente, a la primera curva, se fueron al agua. El vehículo se detuvo a escasos metros de ellos, ya que al caer, la llave salió al estar enganchada al chaleco de Gilbert. Ambos se agarraban en el agua entre carcajadas. La moto de Toño y Francesca se sitúo a su lado.

-Eso os pasa por inconscientes ¿Estáis bien? – al no haber contestación por parte de sus amigos, que habían comenzado a juguetear en el agua, Antonio dedujo que se encontraban en perfecto estado – Oye Gil, ¿te hace una carrera? – el albino le miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿De verdad quieres enfrentarte a mi asombrosa persona? Te vas a arrepentir…

Gilbert e Isabel comenzaron a nadar hacia la moto, llegando ella la primera.

-Nadas fatal – la morena se partía de risa viéndole luchar contra el chaleco.

-Yo nado perfectamente, es esta cosa la que no me deja hacerlo bien.

Llegó al lado de la morena y la miró sin comprender.

-¿A qué esperas para subir?

-A que me ayudes, yo no puedo sola – el albino la sonrió socarronamente.

-Espera que subo yo primero y te ayudo.

Tal y como lo había hecho la primera vez, apoyó ambos brazos en la moto e hizo fuerza para auparse. Isabel le contempló soltando un pequeño suspiro, después el chico le tendió una mano para ayudarla a subir. Cuando estaba de pie en la pequeña superficie en donde se apoyaban los pies, una pequeña ola golpeó la embarcación e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. Gilbert tiró de ella para que no se cayera, haciendo que aterrizara sobre él. Francesca y Toño lo observaban todo desde su moto. La rubia levantó ambas cejas con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras que Toño fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

-Ups, perdona – Isabel se aguantaba la risa a la vez que se levantaba del regazo de Gilbert – Me voy para atrás, pero después me toca a mí – la mano de Gil le agarró el brazo impidiéndola moverse. Ambos se miraron, inmóviles, durante unos segundos.

-Ejem, ¿empezamos ya? – Toño había movido su moto hasta quedar a su lado, haciendo que Isabel se levantara veloz y se colocara detrás del albino – No estés tan seguro de que vas a ganar, conozco el mar mucho mejor que tú.

-Sí, pero él me tiene a mí – la morena le lanzó una mirada retadora a Antonio.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – los rezagados les dieron alcance.

-Toño, que me ha retado a una… - la risa del prusiano invadió el lugar – Pero Francis, ¿qué haces ahí detrás? – Toño se giró a mirarles y se unió a las carcajadas.

-No es mi culpa – contestó el francés indignado – Es que no me ha dejado – eso solo alimentó las risas de sus amigos.

-¿Ibais a hacer una carrera? Me apunto.

-Pero a ver, ¿qué vas a hacer tú? – Julchen miró a Gilbert con furia.

-Voy a hacer que muerdas el polvo.

.

OOOoooooOOO

.

Julchen caminaba pavoneándose de su victoria mientras que Antonio y Gilbert refunfuñaban por detrás.

-Ha ganado porque ha tirado a Francis al agua. Eso no vale, su moto pesaba menos…

-Estoy de acuerdo, ha sido un golpe bajo – asentía Toño.

-Bien perdedores, como recompensa quiero que paguéis vosotros la comida de hoy – los dos hombres asintieron de mala gana – Yo os acompaño a buscarla para que no os escaqueéis.

-Nosotros vamos al coche a por las cosas y luego a coger sitio.

Francis, Isabel y Francesca les dieron sus chalecos para que los entregaran y se fueron hacia el paseo. Los otros tres devolvieron el material alquilado y pusieron rumbo a uno de los restaurantes que había enfrente de la playa.

-Voy un momento al baño – se excusó el español nada más entrar en el local, dejando a los dos alemanes solos.

-Oye Gil, ¿qué te ha dicho antes tu hermano cuando te ha llamado? – el albino la miró torciendo la cabeza.

-Eeeee pueeees ahora que lo dices… le colgué. Supongo que no era nada importante.

-Mira el móvil – sin comprender el por qué, Gilbert obedeció las órdenes y sacó el móvil del bolsillo. Tenía varios mensajes de su hermano. Comenzó a leerlos y el leve bronceado que había cogido su cara se desvaneció por completo.

-¿Pero qué?

-Se ha encontrado con Monika. Mal asunto. Quieren que volvamos – el chico la miró sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Pero… ahora no podemos volver. Llevamos aquí tan solo tres días y…

-Si esto no se aclara rápido van a convocar una reunión. Mundial – los ojos de Gil se abrieron como platos.

-¿Tan trascendente les parece?

-Míranos. ¿Tú que crees? – el albino la observó fijamente y asintió.

-Supongo que es algo importante, sí.

El ambiente estaba bastante pesado cuando volvió Antonio.

-Ey, ¿qué son esas caras? De Gil lo entiendo pero tú Julchen deberías estar contenta.

-Claro que lo estoy. Soy maravillosamente genial y os lo he demostrado – volvió a sonreír como si nada - ¿Habéis pensado ya en qué pedir?

-Um, el pulpo tiene buena pinta.

-Recuerda que lo vais a pagar vosotros – la albina se echó a reír, contagiando su alegría a Gilbert.

-Supongo que el poco tiempo que nos queda juntos será mejor pasarlo alegre – murmuró para él mismo sin que nadie le pudiera oír.

.

OOOoooooOOO

.

La noche cayó antes de lo previsto, por lo que decidieron quedarse a cenar en la casa.

-¿Hoy vais a querer salir? – preguntaba Antonio cogiendo el último trozo de pizza.

-Puff, yo estoy muy cansada hoy – Francesca estaba tumbada en el sofá con Isabel.

-Sí, pasar todo el día en la playa y lo de las motos ha sido agotador. ¿Salimos mejor mañana no? – Gilbert y Julchen cruzaron la mirada ante las palabras de Isabel.

-Vale, está bien. Hoy descansamos.

-Esperad – los dos alemanes se pusieron en pie – Hay algo que teníamos intención de… deciros – los otros cuatro les miraron sin comprender ni una palabra, tan solo se incorporaron del sofá y les escucharon atentamente.

-Recordáis que hoy he recibido una llamada de mi hermana, ¿verdad?

-Lo sabía – murmuró Francesca por lo bajo.

-Resulta que yo he recibido la misma llamada de mi hermano, y decía lo mismo.

-¿Decir el qué? – los albinos se miraron en silencio – Venga, hablad. No nos dejéis así – Francis se olía lo peor.

-Lo saben. Saben que cada nación tiene dos representantes – las caras de los presentes no podían estar más sorprendidas – Bueno en realidad saben que hay dos Alemanias y dos Prusias, así que nos han pedido que volvamos cuanto antes – concluyó Julchen.

-Pero no podéis iros – Isabel miró a Gilbert con cierta desesperación.

-Ya nos hemos retrasado bastante. Es posible que estén organizando una reunión mundial, y como se enteren de que nosotros seis nos hemos ido juntos… - la albina suspiró – No queremos meteros en problemas.

-¿Qué leches estás diciendo? – Francis se levantó de su silla - ¿En qué problemas nos vais a meter vosotros? A ver, esto no es culpa de nadie. Todos éramos unos ignorantes respecto al tema, y tarde o temprano se acabará descubriendo el pastel, ¿O de verdad creéis que somos los únicos que nos hemos encontrado? Somos muchísimos, sería lo más normal.

-Francis tiene razón. No nos pueden echar en cara nada – Toño saltó a defender a su amigo.

-Hombre, es información importante que nos hemos callado. En lugar de decirla nos hemos ido de vacaciones. ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará mi hermano? Parece mentira que no le conozcas.

-Eso no tienen por qué saberlo – Francesca intervino – Podemos decir que casualmente nos encontramos aquí. Somos los mismos países ¿no? Es normal que hayamos pensado en el mismo destino – Isabel asintió sonriendo a lo que decía su amiga.

-Exacto, aquí nadie se conocía de antes – concluyó feliz,

-Aun así, tenemos que volver. Es cuestión de horas que os manden un mensaje citándoos para la reunión.

-Bueno, pues ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? – Antonio se levantó y agarró a Julchen y Gilbert – ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

.

OOOoooooOOO

.

Muchas copas. Sobre la mesa había muchas copas. Todas vacías.

Habían decidido salir a uno de los muchos garitos que había en el paseo marítimo. El bar seguía hasta los topes y el reloj marcaba ya las cinco de la mañana, cosa que a ellos había dejado de importarles hacia un buen rato. Habían comenzado la noche pidiendo una ronda y brindando por ellos mismos. Ronda tras ronda, los buenos deseos se iban nublando hasta quedar convertidos en minucias. Se habían dejado atrapar por la noche, y guiados por las pocas ganas que tenían de marcharse de ese lugar, habían caído en un total descontrol. Se podía decir que eran el alma de la fiesta. Julchen bailaba subida en la barra del bar, mientras una multitud de hombres vitoreaba su nombre. Francis ligaba con tres chicas en uno de los pocos sofás del local, y Francesca y Antonio se daban el lote delante de todos, sin importarles las apariencias lo más mínimo. Isabel estaba subida en la pequeña tarima que había en el centro del local, bailando a distancia con Julchen, y siendo asaltada de vez en cuando por algún chico que quería su atención. Gilbert la observaba desde abajo, jarra de cerveza en mano, y con un par de chicas que no paraban de tontear con él. Bebió el último trago y se subió a la pequeña tarima con ella, apartando al último valiente que se había arrimado para entrarla.

-¡Gil! ¿Vienes a bailar? – la morena no le dio tiempo para contestar, se colgó de su cuello y comenzó a bailar muy cerca de él.

-Vengo a controlar que nadie te toque.

-¿Qué? No te oigo.

El albino la miró y decidió no seguir intentando hablar con ella, tan solo la agarró por la cintura y la mantuvo pegada a él. No por tenerla así, sino por evitar que se cayera. El movimiento de Isabel le tenía embobado, hasta que la chica se acercó hasta él y le susurró al oído.

-No sabes cómo me alegro de que seas tú el que esté conmigo esta noche.

Eran palabras que Gilbert deseaba escuchar, pero que no pudo disfrutar. Su mente estaba demasiado concentrada en asimilar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Francesca y Antonio estaban liándose en medio del bar, sin preocuparse del espectáculo que estaban dando ni de que sus amigos pudieran verles. Al ver que Gil no respondía Isabel miró en la dirección a la que miraba.

-Mierda – fue lo único capaz de articular.

Gilbert soltó a la morena y se bajó de la tarima para salir escopetado del bar. Isabel siguió contemplando la escena un tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Gil se había marchado, y fue tras él. Salió al paseo y miró en todas direcciones. Llevaba tal mareo que no era capaz de distinguir tres en un burro, pero suponía que encontrar de noche a un chico de pelo plateado no podía ser tan difícil. Se acercó hasta la barandilla y observó la playa, entrecerró los ojos intentando divisarle y por fin dio con él. Rápidamente se quitó sus tacones y comenzó a andar hacia la orilla. Gilbert estaba tumbado en la arena contemplando el cielo cuando llegó a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí tirado?

-¿Lo sabías? – hubo un tiempo de silencio. Isabel le miró y se sentó a su lado.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Yo me enteré esta mañana. Julchen tampoco lo sabe.

-¿Eso significa que Francis sí? – la chica asintió – Vaya, parece que nos habéis tomado por los idiotas.

-No Gil, no es eso. Es que sabíamos lo de vuestra norma de que no queríais que hubiera líos entre nosotros, y no queríamos enfadaros…

-¿Lo sabías? – Isabel volvió a asentir y Gil se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Francesca me contó que Antonio y Francis se lo dijeron en la playa.

-Joder, menudos dos gilipollas.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, oyéndose tan solo a las olas romper y el avanzar del agua sobre la arena mojada. Isabel acabó rompiendo el hielo.

-Sé que no querías esto pero… no se puede luchar contra dos personas que se quieren.

-Quererse, ¿de verdad te crees eso?

-Desearse, me da igual. No se puede. Negándote a entenderlo solo conseguirás que tus amigos te den de lado al no querer contártelo – Gilbert la miró fijamente. Tenía toda la razón.

-Sabes, lo peor es que sí les entiendo.

Isabel sintió que una mano agarraba su cintura y cuando quiso mirar a Gilbert fue demasiado tarde. Ya estaba atrapada por sus labios. Un intenso sabor a cerveza le invadió la boca, y fue la sensación más maravillosa que había tenido nunca. Se dejó llevar por completo. Tras ese beso llegaron un sinfín más, y con ellos las caricias y las sonrisas de complicidad. No sabía que era lo que Francesca y Antonio sentían el uno por el otro, pero ella sí sabía lo que sentía por Gilbert. Quería sus risas, su arrogancia, sus bromas jocosas, su forma de mirarla, de tocarla, de besarla… le quería a él. No se dio cuenta de que estaban tumbados en la arena repartiéndose besos a diestro y siniestro, hasta que Gilbert comenzó a hablarle contra su cuello.

-Isa, me estoy llenando de arena – la chica se echó a reír y le acarició el pelo.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a casa?

.

OOOoooooOOO

.

Francis comenzó a mirar por todo el local, pero no vio ni rastro de Gilbert e Isabel. Sin embargo su atención se concentró en Julchen que seguía bailando subida a la barra, con una cerveza en la mano y tambaleándose de vez en cuando. Aun así, seguía portando esa sonrisa picaresca suya que tan loco le volvía.

-Oye Francis - dijo una de las chicas que le acompañaba y que jugueteaba con el cuello de su camisa – Mi casa está a tan solo un par de manzanas, ¿te apetece venir?

Jamás llegó a oír la respuesta ya que el francés salió disparado hacia la barra. Uno de los hombres que llevaba toda la noche aclamando a Julchen, y a su belleza, había conseguido subirse a la barra y se la arrimaba por detrás. En cuanto llegó a la barra, tiró de uno de los brazos de la albina haciendo que cayera sobre él, y llamando la atención del hombre.

-¿Francis? – Julchen levantó la cara para comprobar que era él y volvió a hundirla en el pecho del hombre – Ya era hora de que aparecieras.

Al ver que se conocían, el hombre se bajó de la barra y fue en busca de otra víctima. Francis cogió a Julchen en brazos y dio un último vistazo al local. Francesca y Antonio seguían a lo suyo, ajenos al resto del mundo. "Estarán bien" se dijo a sí mismo antes de salir del antro.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó la albina medio adormilada.

-A casa. Necesitas descansar o mañana tu hermana te va a matar por duplicado.

.

OOOoooooOOO

.

La subida en el ascensor se les hizo eterna a pesar de ser tan solo tres pisos. Salieron de él sin dejar de besarse hasta que Gilbert tuvo que parar para poder abrir la puerta. En cuanto la cerraron Isabel saltó sobre él y le condujo hasta la habitación pequeña, donde habían dormido la noche anterior.

-Jamás me tocará la de matrimonio – dijo el albino desatando la risa de la morena, que se estaba quitando el vestido. Él la imitó y se quitó la camiseta.

Sin poder esperar más, volvió a besarla y la recostó sobre la cama. Todavía de pie comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la morena con la mirada, y no pudo parecerle más perfecto. Sin pensarlo más se deshizo de sus pantalones y se colocó sobre la chica. Comenzó a besarla el cuello, casi acariciándola, a la vez que con una mano mantenía su peso y con la otra acariciaba el muslo de la chica, subiendo poco a poco, pasando por su cadera, su cintura, hasta llegar a su pecho. Isabel se incorporó lo suficiente para dejarle maniobrar con su sujetador y quitárselo. Volvieron a tumbarse y el albino volvió a besarla.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo queriendo que pasase esto.

-Ya somos dos.

.

OOOoooooOOO

.

-Pesas más de lo que esperaba – Francis se arrepintió de esas palabras al instante, y dio gracias a Dios al comprobar que Julchen no le había oído.

Llegaron al portal y Francis, agotado por el esfuerzo de cargarla todo el camino, la dejó en el suelo. La chica abrió los ojos y se apoyó contra la puerta, y al abrirse esta, casi se cae al suelo. Francis la agarró a tiempo y Julchen se echó a reír.

-Por lo menos conservas el sentido del humor, ¡Qué bien!

-Oye que no voy tan mal, es por culpa de estos zapatos – la chica se los quitó y siguió andando hacia el ascensor, por lo que Francis tuvo que agacharse a recogerlos – Jo, ¿por qué nos hemos tenido que ir tan pronto? Yo quería seguir bailando.

-Sí lo sé. Y ellos querían seguir viéndote bailar. Pero ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que volver – soltó un suspiro – Tal y como vais todos me tocará conducir a mí.

Miró a Julchen, que había comenzado a bailar en medio del portal y sacó el móvil.

-Mañana me matarás pero esto tengo que inmortalizarlo. Di "_Bonjour_" Julchen…

-¡_Bonjur_! – el francés soltó una carcajada.

-No lo has dicho del todo mal.

-Claro, yo soy genial, puedo hablar cualquier idioma a la perfección.

El ascensor llegó y Francis dejó de grabar.

-Venga doña perfecta, métete dentro.

Llegaron al piso y Francis abrió la puerta, apenas unos centímetros, pero los suficientes como para oír lo que ocurría en una de las habitaciones. La cerró al instante.

-_Sacrebleu _– murmuró llevándose las manos a la cabeza – No me lo puedo creer.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no entramos? – el rubio miró a la muchacha sin saber qué responderla. No podía decirle que Gilbert e Isabel habían decidido ponerse a retozar en la casa, y menos en el estado en el que estaba, en el que su reacción era totalmente impredecible.

-He perdido las llaves – fue la peor excusa que se le podría haber ocurrido.

-Pero si las tienes ahí, y has abierto la puerta.

-No, no he abierto la puerta. Y estas son las del coche.

-Sí que la has abierto. Y has abierto el portal.

-No, te lo habrá parecido de lo mal que estás.

-Yo no estoy mal, el único que está mal eres tú – el francés la abrazó acariciándole el pelo.

-Ya, ya pasó. Ahora vamos a sentarnos a esperar que lleguen Antonio y Francesca.

-¿Aquí?, mejor vámonos a bailar – la muchacha se dejó deslizar por la pared hasta sentarse al lado de Francis, que ya se había puesto cómodo a sabiendas de que los otros dos tardarían en llegar - ¿No quieres seguir bailando?

-Julchen venga duérmete, cuando lleguen yo te despierto.

El beso que le plantó la albina le tomó totalmente por sorpresa. A pesar de lo que había bebido, la chica no estaba para nada torpe, es más, le besaba con bastante habilidad. A Francis le encantaba esa sensación, pero en cuanto la chica se le sentó encima, decidió pararla.

-Julchen, has bebido y no pienso aprovecharme de ti.

-No lo estás haciendo, soy yo la que quiere – volvió a intentar besarle pero Francis se lo impidió.

-No, mañana te vas a arrepentir y me matarás si descubres que te he tocado. Así que no – a Francis le costó mucho resistirse a la carita que le estaba poniendo Julchen, pero lo consiguió, y la chica se quitó de encima para volver a sentarse a su lado.

-No, si al final vas a resultar ser un buen tío – Francis sonrió ante aquellas palabras y poco a poco fue notando como la albina se iba quedando dormida sobre él. La vibración de su móvil le sacó de su ensoñación y le hizo temerse lo peor.

El mensaje con las instrucciones de la reunión mundial había llegado.

.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí este capítulo. Como ya he dicho, no sé si el siguiente será ya el último o habrá alguno más, pero puedo afirmar que esta historia está a punto de acabar. Espero que os esté gustando cómo van pasando las cosas. <em>

_En el siguiente capítulo se encontraran con muchas personas que pueden hacer tambalear sus decisiones amorosas. Chan chan chaaaaaan._

_PD: siento las posibles faltas de ortografía._

_PD2: los reviews y los favs me gustan mucho._

_PD3: seguramente haya 2 caps más, porque me enrollo mucho xD_


	9. Capítulo 9 - El Fin de las Vacaciones

_¡Hola guapérrimos! Os traigo el penúltimo capítulo del fanfic. Espero que disfrutéis lo poquito que le queda a esta historia. No me odiéis por tardar tanto._

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Ey, Francis, despierta.

El rubio notó cómo una mano le zarandeaba levemente por el hombro. Abrió poco a poco los ojos y se encontró con la cara de Antonio, que le miraba desde arriba. Un latigazo de dolor le recorrió la espalda y entonces recordó dónde estaba. Se había quedado dormido junto a Julchen en el descansillo del piso.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó con la boca pastosa y seca por el alcohol.

-Las diez ya, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?

-Francis no encontraba las llaves, y yo me las dejé en casa – contestó Julchen mientras se levantaba del suelo con ayuda de Francesca.

-¿Y por qué no llamasteis? Isa y Gil se fueron antes que nosotros, seguro que ya estaban en casa.

-Seguramente estarían dormidos, y no queríamos despertarlos – Francis se levantó y miró a Julchen, la cual evitaba su mirada. Seguramente se acordaría de lo que había pasado y se estaría muriendo de vergüenza.

Antonio se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta. Los cuatro entraron en la casa, que estaba en completo silencio.

-Supongo que esos dos siguen dormidos. Deberíamos despertarlos – Antonio se encaminó hacia las habitaciones.

-Sí, sí, ya verás que sorpresa te llevas _Antoine – _murmuró Francis por lo bajo.

-¡Hola! Qué bien que ya hayáis llegado, estamos terminando de preparar el desayuno – Isabel salió de la cocina con un plato de churros en la mano, dejando al francés boquiabierto – Sí que habéis trasnochado…

-Yo antes necesito darme una ducha – Julchen salió disparada hacia la habitación del fondo.

-Eh, que yo también – Francesca se puso de morros y se limitó a picotearle un churro a la española.

-Bueno pues si queréis esperamos a que terminéis de ducharos.

-No, no chicos, desayunad vosotros. Mientras iremos preparando las maletas – Antonio sacó su móvil del bolsillo – También habéis recibido el mensaje ¿no? – Isabel asintió a la vez que Gilbert salía de la cocina.

-Sí, a primera hora – el albino entró al salón y se sentó en una de las sillas – Parece que la cosa va en serio.

-Bueno, quiero darme un duchazo, ¿Francis, te importa que vaya yo primero? – el francés negó con la cabeza y Antonio salió del salón.

-Isa, ¿has hecho ya tu maleta? – Francesca cogió otro churro de la fuente.

-Qué va.

-Pues vente a la habitación y la hacemos juntas – la francesa la sonrió y ambas se fueron, dejando a Gilbert y Francis solos.

El albino le dio la espalda y comenzó a comerse un churro. Francis le miraba con una ceja levantada, esperando una mínima reacción.

-Y bien, ¿qué tal ayer? – un escalofrío recorrió a Gilbert.

-Pues… bien.

-¿Solo eso?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? – el alemán seguía sin darse la vuelta por lo que Francis se acercó hasta susúrrale al oído.

-Estaría bien que me dijeras qué tal es Isabel en la cama – Gilbert se levantó de golpe derramando un café por la mesa - ¿Es cierto lo que dicen de los españoles entonces? ¿Son tan buenos?

-¿De-de qué puñetas hablas? ¿Estás muy mal eh?

-No vayas a negármelo ahora – el alemán seguía farfullando – Os escuché. Y dudo que los gemiditos de Isabel fueran por… - Gilbert saltó a taparle la boca con la mano.

-Ni una palabra de esto francés pervertido, que nos conocemos.

-Claro que no diré nada, ¿por quién me tomas? Lo único… responde a mi pregunta, anda… - un fuerte sonrojo recorrió el rostro de Gilbert.

-No pienso decirte nada – miró de nuevo a su amigo – O sí – se acercó hasta poder hablarle en un murmullo – Es increíble. Te aseguro que jamás has visto a una mujer como ella… Mala suerte tío – una arrogante sonrisa surcó su rostro.

-Cabrón con suerte…- Gil se echó a reír, liberado de haber pasado esa conversación sin problemas – Pero _mon amie,_ no te hagas muchas ilusiones, recuerda que hoy mismo volvemos con el resto del mundo, y que tu mundo, no la incluye a ella.

-¿Cómo?

-¿No te has enterado de lo que ponía en el mensaje? – Francis se llevó una mano a la cabeza – Se me olvidaba que Antonio y tú no sois capaces de leer entre líneas. En cuanto volvamos se verá que todo esto es un desastre, y volveremos a dividirnos. Así que… espero que hayas disfrutado de tu noche de pasión – Francis se fue pavoneándose del salón, pero Gil le interrumpió.

-Pero ¿y si funciona? Hay un 50% de posibilidades ¿no?

-Ay querido, eso es peor – Francis se acercó hasta quedar a una distancia peligrosa - ¿Te crees que eres el único que se fijará en ella? Se me ocurren unos cuantos pretendientes que pueden interesarse en esa monada. Romano será un rival fuerte… - los ojos de Gilbert lanzaban chispas – Pero mejor para ti, bueno, para todos, piensa en la de chicas que tendremos para elegir…

-¿Tan temprano y ya pensando en mujeres? – Francesca entró en el salón - Te recuerdo que has dormido en el descansillo, don mujeriego.

-No ha sido culpa mía – Francesca se echó a reír – Voy a ver cuánto le queda a Antonio, necesito darme una ducha.

Francis abandonó el salón mientras que Francesca se sentaba a la mesa y cogía una taza de humeante café y un churro.

-¿Quién ha derramado esto? – fue a la cocina y volvió con un pañuelo para limpiar el derramado café - ¿No desayunas?

-Se me ha quitado el apetito – la francesa le miró un tanto preocupada.

-Pues están de muerte – mojó el churro en el café y le dio un bocado - ¿No me vas a decir qué te pasa?

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Antonio? – la pregunta le hizo atragantarse.

-¿Es por eso por lo que estás así?

-Sí – mintió – Al parecer todos aquí hicimos una promesa… vamos que todos sabemos lo que se cuece entre vosotros. ¿Qué vais a hacer cuando volvamos con el resto del mundo?

-Pues… no lo sé.

-¿No sabes? – la francesa negó con la cabeza tras beber un sorbo de café.

-No. Solo sé que me apetece estar con él. Eso es todo, y es suficiente para mí. Lo que tenga que venir que venga, no me preocupa lo más mínimo.

La chica siguió desayunando tan tranquila mientras Gilbert no dejaba de darle vueltas a la situación. Ya no solo era por ellos seis, ¿y el resto?, ¿los conocería? ¿Qué dirá su hermano cuando se entere de dónde y con quién ha estado? Las preguntas se amontonaban y una sensación de malestar le invadió.

-Uff te has puesto pálido.

-¿Eh? No, no, es la pereza que me da de solo pensar en el viaje de vuelta, nada más – se levantó de la mesa riéndose falsamente - Mejor me voy a terminar la maleta.

-Ah Gil por cierto, enhorabuena por lo de ayer. Isa y tú hacéis una pareja adorable – Francesca le guiñó un ojo mientras disfrutaba de cómo Gilbert se iba poniendo colorado.

-Co-cómo lo has sabi…

-Oh, es muy simple. Isabel es para mí como un libro abierto, no ha dejado de sonreír ni un momento y además ha estado todo el rato tarareando canciones de amor. No hay que ser un genio - la sangre se le acumulaba a Gilbert en la cara, por lo que apartó la vista y comenzó a balbucear, sin llegar a decir nada con sentido - Tranquilo, vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo – la francesa le sonrió y siguió tomando su desayuno.

OOOoooooOOO

-Venga, venga, al coche todo el mundo.

Antonio terminaba de guardar la última maleta mientras el resto se iba metiendo en el auto. La tristeza cruzaba las caras de todos, por múltiples razones, aunque la principal es que sabían lo que les esperaba a la vuelta. Además de una enorme bronca y una regañina por haberse comportado como lo habían hecho, sabían que lo más probable es que no se volvieran a ver. Por esa razón, el camino transcurría en silencio. Antonio conducía sin pronunciar palabra, a su lado, Francesca le ojeaba preocupada mientras iba siguiendo las indicaciones del GPS. Por detrás, Isabel se recostaba sobre Gilbert, entrelazando disimuladamente su mano con la suya. El albino la sonrió con ternura y volvió la vista hacia su mano. Su palidez contrastaba con la tostada piel de Isabel, e incluso su temperatura corporal no era la misma. Nunca se había fijado en la cantidad de diferencias que tenían Antonio y él, pero al estar junto a Isabel, éstas se habían hecho más palpables. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la increíble sensación de calidez que la morena le proporcionaba. En los últimos asientos, Francis y Julchen compartían un silencio incómodo. Un silencio causado en parte por la resaca, en parte por la pena de abandonar el pequeño apartamento, y principalmente, por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Julchen se moría de vergüenza, deseaba que en el suelo del coche se hiciera un agujero por el que la tierra pudiera tragársela. Francis por otra parte se sentía intranquilo, no solo por la incomodidad del momento, sino por los sentimientos enfrentados que bullían en su interior. Era una simple pregunta la que le producía todo ese malestar ¿qué sentía exactamente por Julchen? Por más que le daba vueltas, no encontraba la solución.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bie…

-Lo siento – Julchen le cortó antes de que continuara, sin dejar de mirar a la ventana – No era consciente de mis… impulsos.

Francis la observó unos segundos. Echarle la culpa al alcohol, algo muy propio de los prusianos el no reconocer sus errores. ¿Error? ¿Había sido un error? El francés negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes que disculparte, no fue nada malo, por mí podrías hacerlo todos los días.

Francis le guiñó un ojo juguetón. Lo mejor sería comportarse naturalmente, no quería que Julchen se sintiera incómoda por su culpa. Al parecer la táctica dio resultado ya que la albina le devolvió una sonrisa socarrona y poco a poco la pesadez del ambiente se fue dispersando.

Llegaron a la ciudad unas horas antes del atardecer, recorrieron unas cuantas calles hasta llegar al enorme edificio que se erigía en medio de una de las transitadas plazas. La sede en donde al día siguiente se les haría multitud de preguntas. Ninguna buena.

-¿Os ha escrito Ludwig con la dirección del hotel que nos han reservado?

-Sí, es el de siempre… gira por aquí… - Gilbert le daba las últimas indicaciones a Antonio.

-¿Y a vosotras chicas?

-No, yo no he recibido nada.

-Sí, Monika me ha mandado a mí la dirección. Es el hotel… - Julchen sacó el móvil y comenzó a buscar en la conversación con su hermana – Le Plaza Brussels se llama.

-Ah, ya sé cuál es. Una vez me alojé allí, está a cinco minutos en coche del nuestro – Antonio se desvió y tomó la calle en dirección al hotel. En pocos minutos llegaron allí.

-Aún no es muy tarde, si queréis podríamos ir a tomar al…

-Oh no… - Julchen comenzó a escurrirse por el asiento.

-Demasiado tarde, te ha visto – Francesca miraba a su amiga mientras Isabel saludaba por la ventanilla tan tranquila.

-No entiendo nada, ¿qué leches está pasando? – Gilbert miró por la ventanilla por la que Isabel saludaba – No puede ser…

Francis y Antonio cruzaron una mirada antes de dirigir la vista hacia la mujer que se encontraba en la puerta del hotel, observándoles inquisitoriamente.

-¿Esa es… - Antonio estalló en carcajadas.

-Pues tiene un muy buen par de… - Gilbert le dio una colleja a Francis para que se callara.

-No hables así de… ¿mi hermana? – el albino volvió a hundirse en el asiento – Dios, esto es más complicado de lo que parece.

-Deberíamos salir, Isabel lleva demasiado tiempo saludándola como una idiota sin moverse y va a sospechar.

-No soy idiota – la morena seguía sonriendo exageradamente hacia Monika – Moviendo la mano evito que vea a Gilbert.

-Bueno chicos, ya cogemos nosotros las maletas – Julchen se abalanzó sobre Isabel empujándola contra Gilbert para poder salir del coche.

-Vosotros no salgáis del coche – Francesca salió del auto, miró a la alemana y redirigió la vista al interior – Nosotras nos inventaremos una excusa.

-¿Qué os vais a inventar? – Antonio seguía embobado mirando a la alemana. Su parecido con Ludwig era terroríficamente razonable.

-Pues que en la playa conocimos a tres jóvenes guapos que nos han traído hasta aquí.

-Venga ya, ¿quién se va a creer eso? – Gilbert bufaba en el asiento de detrás del copiloto.

-No sería la primera vez – Isabel le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del coche sin dejar de sonreír, dejando al albino con la boca abierta.

Las tres chicas terminaron de sacar sus maletas y se fueron al encuentro de la alemana. Vieron cómo la saludaban y entraban las cuatro al hotel.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué me pellizcas?

-Lo siento Francis, necesitaba saber si esto era un sueño o no.

-Pues pellízcate tú maldito arrogante.

-Soy demasiado grandioso para hacer algo tan estúpido.

-¡Callaos los dos de una vez!, tenemos que irnos de aquí. Ludwig estará esperándonos desde hace rato.

Los tres amigos se quedaron en silencio y comenzaron a conducir por las solitarias calles. Fueron cinco minutos que se les hicieron eternos. El coche estaba muy vacío sin ellas.

.

OOOoooooOOO

.

Subieron las escaleras del hotel como alma que lleva el diablo. No querían encontrarse con nadie, no tenían humor para aguantar las preguntas cotillas o para contestar rumores. Simplemente querían descansar y no pensar en la que se armaría al día siguiente. Tuvieron mala suerte.

-¿Eso que huele tan mal es…? Ah, sois vosotros. ¿Qué hacéis por aquí tan temprano? Esperaba que estuvierais en algún bar poniéndoos hasta las cejas.

-Para cejas las tuyas Arthur – Gilbert siguió caminando sin hacer el menor caso al inglés.

-Tranquilo que ahora nos vamos. Para ti ya es muy tarde y deberías estar en la camita pero para los mayores, la noche aún no ha empezado – Antonio le miró con sorna y siguió los pasos de Gilbert. Francis se limitó a guiñarle un ojo y lanzarle un beso, sin ni siquiera detenerse.

La habitación de Francis estaba en la segunda planta, junto a la del cejotas y la de América. Las de Gilbert y Antonio estaban en la tercera, pero cada una en un extremo del pasillo, de eso se había asegurado bien Ludwig. Antonio entró en su dormitorio y se encontró con que alguien le esperaba sentado en la cama.

-¿Romano? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Dónde has estado? Has tardado un montón en venir – el italiano se levantó – Venga, vamos a hacer algo que estoy aburrido.

-Lo siento Romano, tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Tú? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Pero si nunca haces nada. Supuestamente ahora deberíamos estar de vacaciones, así que no me vengas con que tienes cosas que hacer.

-Romano de verdad, estoy cansado por el viaje.

-Y yo también – refunfuñando, Romano volvió a sentarse en la cama – Cuando me entere de quién ha sido el gilipollas que ha causado todo este lío, se va a enterar.

-¿Causante?

-¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? – Antonio se quedó como estaba – ¡El mensaje! Lo has tenido que leer porque si no, no estarías aquí – Toño asintió – Al parecer un idiota ha liado una buena y nos han convocado a todos. Le mataré por interrumpir mis vacaciones…

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? En el mensaje no ponía nada.

-Eso lo he deducido yo, si no, ¿por qué leches nos habrían citado? Ha debido de ser algo gordo… el macho patatas estaba especialmente… nervioso – España notó como la sangre se le bajaba a los pies. No quería que Lovino se diera cuenta de su reacción, así que se puso a deshacer la maleta.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? – el italiano se agachó a su lado y sacó algo de la bolsa - ¿Es un sujetador?

-¿Qué? – Antonio se lo quitó de inmediato y lo miró. No había duda de que era de Francesca. Seguramente se le había colado al recoger con tanta prisa.

-Parece que aunque breves, tus vacaciones han sido intensas…

-No, no es lo que pare… - ¿Cómo iba a negarlo? Era totalmente lo que parecía – Bueno Lovi, quiero recoger y darme un duchazo y descansar así que… - Antonio comenzó a empujar al italiano hacia la puerta. Quería contarle todo, odiaba tener que mentirle, pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía decirle la verdad. El italiano se enfadaría y dejaría de hablarle, y eso era lo último que Antonio quería. Además, se enteraría de todo a la mañana siguiente.

-¿Qué? No, estoy más aburrido que una piedra. Estoy tan aburrido que hasta he venido aquí, así que ahora mismo me vas a contar que es eso del sujetador en tu male…

Antonio le cerró la puerta en las narices, dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

.

OOOoooooOOO

.

-¿Quiénes eran esos hombres?

-Nada Moni, unos amigos que nos han acercado hasta aquí.

-Ya… seguro… - la alemana siguió andando por el largo pasillo del hotel.

-Oh vamos, no seas tan mal pensada, no hemos hecho nada malo – Francesca se volvió hacia sus amigas y les lanzó una mirada de complicidad.

-Simplemente es que… me han llamado la atención… - la rubia se detuvo frente a una puerta – Bien, España esta es tu habitación; Julchen, la tuya está junto a la mía y Francia… la tuya está al lado de las escaleras, para que cuando traigas a algún amigo, no despiertes a todo el mundo.

Julchen e Isabel se echaron a reír. La morena se despidió y entró en su habitación, al igual que hizo la francesa unos minutos después. Julchen se quedó a solas con su hermana, subiendo en silencio las escaleras. Pocas veces la había visto tan seria, normalmente, cuando nadie miraba, Monika era más cariñosa, más cercana. Ahora parecía que se esforzaba por mantener las distancias.

-West… ¿te encuentras bien? – se arrepintió al momento de preguntarlo, pero no podía ver a su hermana pequeña así.

-Es todo este asunto, es un quebradero de cabeza.

-¿El motivo de la reunión? – la alemana asintió - ¿Tan…tan grave ha sido? – Monika se detuvo en mitad de las escaleras, observó unos instantes a su hermana, después, sin previo aviso, la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hasta su habitación.

-No debería adelantar ninguna información a nadie pero… siendo tu situación como es… es como si fueras parte de mí así que si yo sé algo…

-Ve al grano, ¿qué ocurre? – odiaba que le recordaran su estado de no nación.

-¿Prometes que mantendrás tu enorme bocaza cerrada hasta mañana por la mañana? No es muy difícil pero conociéndote…

-No me voy a ofender porque si no, no me lo cuentas. Te lo prometo, habla.

-Verás, no te lo vas a creer pero resulta que… no somos las únicas representantes de nuestros países – Julchen se esforzó por mostrar sorpresa. Se consideraba una gran actriz, así que no le resultó difícil – Al parecer hay otros como nosotros.

-¿Otros?

-Hombres. Bueno en el caso de los que ya son hombres, son mujeres – Julchen levantó una ceja – Es lo que he deducido con lo que él me ha contado.

-¿Él?

-El otro Alemania, tu hermano.

-¡Por dios! No lo llames así, sea quien sea, no es mi hermano.

-Julchen – Monika agarró los mofletes de su hermana – Prométeme que no dirás ni una palabra, no hasta mañana – la albina asintió – Bueno, me voy a mi habitación. Aún tengo mucho que preparar de la reunión de mañana… dios, no quiero ni pensar en cómo se lo van a tomar las demás... Buenas noches Jul.

-Bu-buenas noches.

Después de que la alemana se marchara de la habitación, Julchen se dejó caer al suelo lentamente. Tan solo el sonido de su teléfono la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

"Necesito salir de aquí. ¿Quieres tomar una copa?"

La prusiana comenzó a escribir, sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

"Dime cuándo y dónde"

.

OOOoooooOOO

.

La albina se apartó el pelo de la cara cuando un coche pasó a su lado, levantando una calurosa brisa. Comprobó su reflejo en uno de los escaparates de la calle y tras repeinarse, volvió la vista a la esquina. Pocos minutos después, el hombre rubio y de ojos azules apareció por ella, sonriéndola seductoramente.

-Creo que es la primera vez que una mujer espera por mí.

-No te hagas ilusiones, idiota. Llegas tarde.

-Han sido muy estrictos con eso de que nos mantengamos en el hotel, no me ha sido del todo fácil salir de allí – Julchen hizo una mueca.

-Lo pasaré por alto solo porque sé que es verdad. He hablado con Gilbert.

-¿Te ha dicho cómo está todo? – los dos jóvenes echaron a andar por la calle, en dirección a un pub que se encontraba entre ambos hoteles.

-Sí… - soltó un suspiro, y tras él, una risilla – No puedo ni imaginarme cómo se van a poner mañana cuando descubran que nosotros ya nos conocíamos, y más aún, cuando sepan lo de las vacaciones.

-Sí, nos van a matar – se miraron durante unos instantes y se echaron a reír a todo volumen.

-Madre mía, no puedo esperar a ver a mi hermana, se pondrá a echar humo por las orejas – decía Julchen limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-¿Y la cara de terror de Japón? "Que irrespetuoso Francia-san" – el francés estalló en carcajadas – Ya lo estoy viendo. Pobrecillo, con esa actitud jamás ligará con una mujer.

-No como tú estás haciendo, ¿verdad?

-Sí… ¡no!, no, para nada.

-Ah, ¿no ligas conmigo descaradamente?

-No, tan solo es que soy amable.

-Entonces ¿es que no estoy a tu altura?

-No, no, eres preciosa, una verdadera belleza.

-Así que sí que estás ligando.

-Bueno, todo hombre lo haría.

-¿Es en eso en lo único que estás pensando?

-No, no, tan solo quería invitarte a una copa, sin segundas intenciones…

Julchen comenzó a hinchar los carrillos hasta que ya no pudo más, y dejó escapar la risa que aguantaba. Francis la observó reírse, y le pareció la criatura más fascinante que jamás había visto.

-¿Y tú eres el mujeriego que ha conquistado a cientos de mujeres? Pues han debido de ser muy tontas porque eres muy fácil de vacilar.

-O quizás es que tú eres demasiado lista.

-Te voy a decir un secreto – la albina se acercó hasta la oreja de Francis – No lo soy tanto – se apartó de él y abrió la puerta del bar - ¿Entramos?

.

* * *

><p><em>Mil veces perdón por el retraso. Esta semana santa que tengo tiempo lo termino sin falta. El próximo ya será el último.<em>

_Muchas gracias por leer a pesar de lo que he tardado._

_PD: siento las posibles faltas de ortografía._

_PD2: los reviews y los favs me gustan mucho._


	10. Capítulo 10 - El Principio de Algo Nuevo

_Prometí que lo subiría en Semana Santa y aquí está, subido el último día a última hora, pero subido xD. Ya último capítulo del fic. Me da mucha pena porque amo a los personajes, pero estoy contenta de acabarlo ya. No podía alargarlo más sin que quedara repetitivo. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que la habéis leído. Espero que la hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo y que os guste el final de la historia._

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

><p>.<p>

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!

-Lo que oyes, no fue culpa mía.

-Claro que lo fue. El idiota de Napoleón se metió donde no debía – Julchen se terminó su cerveza de un tragó y apoyó la jarra en la barra con fuerza – Era un inútil que se lo tenía muy creído.

-Fue a hablar quién más tenía que callar.

-¿Perdona? – la albina se levantó, quedándose cara a cara con el francés – Repite eso si te atreves – Francis se levantó.

-Cuando, y donde quieras - se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos – Eres una engreída y una egocéntrica – Julchen lanzaba chispas por los ojos.

-Pues tú eres…

-¿Qué soy? – dijo Francis adelantándose a la cara de Julchen, tanto que sus narices casi se rozaban. El rubor comenzó a invadir a la albina.

-Eres…eres… un pervertido es lo que eres – se separó de él de golpe, dándole la espalda.

-Pues ayer cuando me besaste, eso no pareció importarte – Francis maldijo a su ser en cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras. Julchen, sin mirarle, salió corriendo del bar a toda prisa – Espera, lo siento.

Demasiado tarde. La chica ya había salido, dejándose el bolso con todas sus cosas. Sin dudarlo, Francis lo cogió y corrió tras ella. No le costó mucho alcanzarla. Había ido en dirección a su hotel, y aunque había varios jóvenes que paseaban por la ciudad a esas horas, ninguno era tan identificable como ella. Fue a gritar su nombre, pero supo que si lo hacía, Julchen empezaría a correr más deprisa. Aceleró el pasó y la agarró del brazo para detenerla.

-Suéltame idiota, o me pongo a gritar aquí en medio que eres un violador.

-¿Un violador que te devuelve tu bolso? Es muy considerado – Julchen bajó la vista y observó la mano que sostenía su cartera. Se la quitó bruscamente y se dio la vuelta para seguir andando. Francis le soltó el brazo y comenzó a caminar detrás de ella, tan solo unos pasos más rezagado.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Acompañarte al hotel.

-No hace falta, sé cuidarme solita.

-No lo dudo, pero es que he oído que hay violadores por la zona, y no me gustaría que te pasase nada – Julchen soltó un hondo y muy largo suspiro.

-Me sacas de mis casillas, de verdad que lo consigues.

-Tú a mí también. Me descolocas por completo – el tono de voz con que lo dijo alarmó a Julchen. Se esforzó por no girarse, pero lo hizo. Francis la miraba como si hubiera visto la luna por primera vez, y eso la asustó. Nunca nadie la había mirado así. "Es solo un truco" se dijo así misma. Volvió a darle la espalda y siguió andando.

Llegaron al hotel en silencio. Julchen entró sin más y Francis la siguió. Quería asegurarse de que estaba bien, de que no la había hecho daño con el comentario del bar, y además, quería despedirse de ella. Al día siguiente quién sabe si tendrían algún instante para hablar, o ni eso, a lo mejor ni se volvían a ver después de aquella noche. Lo único que quería era poder despedirse de ella a solas, sin que nadie les estorbase, ni les metiera prisa.

Entraron en el ascensor, cada uno a un lado, mirando hacia la pared. La tensión estaba matando a la prusiana, que acabó rompiendo el hielo.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-¿Hacer el qué?

-Esto, ¡todo! Estar pendiente de mí, ceder a todo lo que te digo, cuidarme cuando no te lo he pedido, acompañarme hasta mi habitación… ¡¿por qué lo haces?!

-Porque cualquiera lo haría.

-No, cualquiera no. Solo tú – ya era tarde, una pequeña lágrima se asomó por los ojos de Julchen, que aunque se la secó rápidamente, no pasó desapercibida para Francis – Nadie se ha preocupado nunca por mí, nadie ha pensado en cómo me sentía y llegas tú… un simple pervertido al que he conocido hace cuatro o cinco días, y ya haces más que cualquiera. ¿Por qué, eh? ¿Te divierte vacilarme? ¿O simplemente estás jugando a ver si caigo en tus brazos?

-¡Cállate! – la joven enmudeció ante el grito – Yo te puedo decir lo mismo, ¿qué sabes tú de mí? Podrás conocer a Francesca, pero no soy igual que ella. Me estás juzgando por las propias ideas que se han formado en tu cabeza sobre mis acciones, pero la verdad es que son totalmente sinceras – hizo una pausa para calmarse – Ya te lo he dicho, me descolocas por completo.

Enmudecieron durante unos instantes, cada uno volviendo la vista al suelo, avergonzados. Julchen volvió a mirarle para pedirle perdón, pero apenas giró la cara, unos labios se apresaron de su boca, haciendo que se olvidase de todo. Las manos de Francis fueron rápidas, rodeando su cintura y acercando su cuerpo al de él. Julchen no se quedó atrás, buscaba el máximo contacto, por lo que rodeó con una pierna la de Francis, y agarró con fuerza su nuca.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, obligándoles a separarse, aunque tan solo lo hicieron unos centímetros, quedándose lo suficientemente cerca como para que Julchen le sonriera pícaramente a quemarropa. La albina salió del ascensor, y pavoneándose, llegó hasta su habitación. Sacó la tarjeta y la introdujo en el lector, pero en lugar de entrar, se quedó apoyada de espaldas contra la puerta. Francis la miraba embobado, sin saber qué hacer. Se moría por acercarse, tomarla entre sus brazos, entrar en la habitación y hacerla el amor, pero sabía que eso era un riesgo. Estaban jugando a un juego peligroso. Era un tira y afloja constante. ¿Ella quería que entrase? ¿Qué se marchase? ¿Si se iba se lo tomaría como un insulto? ¿Si se quedaba le daría con la puerta en las narices? En ese momento no tenía muchas opciones, por mucho que su mente le pidiera que razonara, una parte muy fuerte de su cuerpo le exigía que se acercara hasta ella. Y así lo hizo.

Caminó hasta la puerta, viendo cómo Julchen se mordía el labio y levantaba una ceja, desafiándole a besarla de nuevo. Se detuvo y se inclinó para hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo, pero Julchen empujó la puerta con el trasero y entró en la habitación. La cara de asombro de Francis fue mayor en cuanto la albina le agarró del cuello de la camisa y tiró de él hacia dentro, cerrando la puerta después. Como dos adolescentes se dejaron llevar por el deseo del momento. Francis, tumbado encima de Julchen, recorría su cuerpo con hábiles manos, acariciando con delicadeza cada centímetro de su piel. Notaba su tensión, sabía por lo que la chica había pasado, sus desengaños amorosos, y no quería hacerla daño. Eso era lo último que quería. Ella se merecía que la amaran, y ser correspondida, se merecía sentir el placer que se produce cuando dos personas se entregan por completo la una a la otra.

-Francis yo… - el rubio la calló con un suave beso en la frente.

-_Je t'aime mon amour._

.

OOOoooooOOO

.

Isabel se removió en la cama al notar los primeros rayos de sol que entraban a través de las cortinas. Sin mucho éxito intentó cubrirse de ellos con la almohada, pero acabó desistiendo al escuchar el silbidito de su móvil que le avisaba de que había recibido un mensaje. Estaba claro que no iba a poder dormirse de nuevo. Se incorporó en la cama y extendió el brazo vagamente para coger el teléfono. Comenzó a leer la conversación.

"_19 de julio"_

Tía, tía, tía

Necesito verte con urgencia

He hecho algo que

Bueno que necesito contarte

No sé si la he cagado

Necesito salir de aquí cuanto antes

Voy para tu habitación

Espera, necesito vestirme primero

Llego en 5 min"

Salió del whatsapp, bloqueó el teléfono y volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesilla. Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, acomodándose mimosamente entre los brazos del hombre que descansaba a su lado. ¿Hombre? La morena dio un respingo alarmando al que estaba a su lado.

-Isa, ¿qué te pasa? Aún es temprano.

-¡Gil tienes que salir de aquí ya!

-¿Eh? Quiero dormir un poco más, o si no podemos… - el albino se incorporó y comenzó a besar el cuello de Isabel.

-No, ahora no. ¡Julchen está viniendo para acá!

-¿Qué? – Gilbert salió de la cama de un salto, mostrando por completo su desnudez a la morena – Rápido, pásame mis calzoncillos… ¿dónde están mis pantalones?

Isabel se había levantado, y tras ponerse una camiseta ancha por encima, buscaba la ropa del alemán por el suelo. Los golpes de un puño contra la puerta les dejaron congelados.

-Isa ábrenos, rápido – los dos amantes compartieron una mirada de terror.

-Al armario, al armario.

-No pienso meterme ahí, como si tuviera que esconderme de algo. ¡Eh!

Isabel había conseguido llevarlo hasta el armario a empujones, y ahora se estaba dedicando a recoger su propia ropa desperdigada por el suelo, no sin antes ponerse al menos sus pantalones de pijama.

-¡Isa!

-¡Ya voy! – corrió hacia la puerta a abrir a sus amigas – Os dije que ya iba.

-¿Qué leches estabas haciendo?

-Em, vestirme.

-Pero si vas en pijama.

-No duermo en pijama.

-Ag, los del sur y vuestras costumbres raras – Julchen se dejó caer en la cama mientras las dos latinas se lanzaban una mirada cómplice.

-Y bien, ¿qué es eso tan importante y urgente que nos tenías que contar?

-Veréis es que… ¡Ah! No puedo decíroslo, me muero de la vergüenza – dijo Julchen mientras se tumbaba bocabajo en la cama, hundiendo su cara contra la almohada.

-Venga querida, dínoslo. Ya que me has hecho levantarme de mi plácido sueño, por lo menos que haya sido por una razón de peso – Francesca se sentó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su hombro de forma maternal.

-Vale, os lo diré pero prometedme que no os enfadaréis conmigo – las dos amigas asintieron – Bueno, resulta que esta noche… me… me he acostado con Francis.

Un ruido sonó dentro del armario, el cual pasó desapercibido ya que las dos amigas se encontraban con la boca abierta. Después, Francesca se echó a reír descontroladamente mientras que Isabel se abalanzó a abrazarla y darle la enhorabuena.

-¡Es un tipo genial! Me alegro mucho de que por fin hayas superado lo del idiota de Hungría.

-¿Qué, qué? Esto no tiene nada que ver con él. Ni siquiera he pensado en Daniel un segundo…

-Pues eso es bueno. Significa que ya ha salido de tu vida.

-¿De verdad lo creéis? – las dos asintieron sonrientes – Nunca pensé en eso… la verdad es que me siento más liberada.

-Bueno, y ¿qué tal con Francis? ¿Por fin te ha demostrado lo buenos que somos los franceses en la cama? – la albina empezó a enrojecer.

-Espera espera, ¿has venido corriendo aquí por no estar con él? – Isabel se mostraba perpleja.

-Sí… es que después de todo lo que le he dicho y cómo me he comportado durante las vacaciones… lo de ayer es como… ni de coña podía enfrentarme a él esta mañana. No podía verle ahí, desnudo, en mi cama, abrazándome… ¿he dicho ya "en mi cama"? – la morena se echó a reír mientras que Francesca se levantaba con aires de indignada.

-Esto me parece muy fuerte. Osea que tú eres la que propone el pacto, la tontería esa de "no quiero que os liéis con ninguno de ellos" y llegas y te lo montas con uno – Isabel le lanzó una mirada asesina a la rubia – Y al final nos quedamos Isa y yo para vestir santos, todo por ser buenas amigas y cumplir nuestra promesa hasta el final – Isabel se levantó para enfrentarla, pero Julchen se le adelantó.

-Es verdad. Me he comportado como una niña y he sido una egoísta. Lo siento. ¿Me perdonáis?

-Bueeeeeno, te perdonamos, pero solo porque somos las mejores amigas del mundo – otro ruido se escuchó dentro del armario, y esta vez, no pasó desapercibido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Eh, nada, algo de ropa que se habrá escurrido de la percha – Julchen siguió contemplando el armario mientras que Isabel se acercaba sutilmente a la francesa.

-¿Pero qué haces? ¿Por qué le dices eso a la pobre? Deberíamos decirle la verdad.

-Esto es para que aprenda. Que no se puede prohibir a un ser humano que sienta lo que siente. Además, esto puede ser muy divertido… Aunque creo que ya no va a durar.

La cara de Francesca cambió por completo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, llamando la atención de Isabel, que se dio la vuelta para ver qué es lo que le había llamado la atención. Julchen había abierto el armario, apareciendo Gilbert medio desnudo.

-Esto tiene una explicación – dijo el hombre.

-Bien, te escucho – Julchen se cruzó de brazos, impacientándose por momentos al no obtener respuesta.

-Pues… eh… ¿Isabel?

-Eh… ¿no es lo que parece? – el ceño de Julchen se fruncía por momentos – No sé qué hay que decir en estos momentos.

-Nada. Simplemente que llegamos a visitarte sin avisar y os hubiéramos pillado en acción – Francesca encontraba la situación realmente divertida.

-Tú mejor cállate, que no eres la más indicada para hablar. Mira que hacerte la inocente después de tirarte a Antonio…

-¡Gilbert!

-No te sulfures Isa, es la verdad. No me arrepiento. Hacer eso es la esencia del ser… huma…

Julchen ignoró a todos y salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

-Se ha enfadado - sentenció la rubia.

-Obvio que se ha enfadado. Si no la hubieras mentido, esto no habría pasado.

-Será mejor que hable con ella – las dos miraron a Gilbert, que ya se había puesto la camiseta – Quizás a mí me escuche más.

-Si no te importa…

-Claro que no – Gilbert se acercó a besar a Isabel antes de salir, pero se detuvo al ver la cara de perversión de Francesca – Te veo luego.

Cerró la puerta, dejando a las amigas sumidas en el silencio, pensando en cómo salir de esa situación.

-Oye, pues Gilbert la verdad es que está tremendo ¿eh? No sabía que un albino podría parecerme tan sexy – Isabel le puso una mueca de desconcierto – Es la verdad, no es nada malo. Aunque no tiene mucho sentido decirlo ya que tú ya lo has disfrutado bastante… ¡Eh! No me tires cojines y vístete.

.

OOOoooooOOO

.

Caminaba hacia su habitación con paso firme, maldiciendo a sus amigas con todas sus fuerzas ¿Cómo podían haberla ocultado todo eso? Habían roto su promesa desde el primer día y encima, lo peor de todo, la habían hecho quedar como una idiota al pedirlas perdón. ¿Perdón? Una disculpa es lo que ella se merecía.

Entró en su cuarto y se desplomó sobre la cama, enfurruñada con el mundo. De pronto notó como unos brazos la rodeaban y unos labios le besaban detrás de la oreja.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te he echado de menos.

Se le había olvidado por completo que Francis seguía allí, se dio la vuelta y le enfrentó, comprobando que seguía totalmente desnudo, a excepción de la sábana, que le tapaba sus partes íntimas.

-Francis, ¿tú sabías lo de Isabel y Gibert?

-Sí, ¿por qué lo dices? – el hombre comenzó a descender con sus besos por el cuello.

-¿Y lo de Francesca y Antonio? – el tono de voz de Julchen se iba endureciendo.

-También – Francis seguía a lo suyo, hasta que la chica le apartó de un empujón.

-¿Y por qué puñetas no me lo dijiste? ¡Dios, he sido la única ignorante aquí! Qué vergüenza, me siento como una idiota…

-Ey no, no pienses eso. Simplemente pensaron que era lo mejor para ti. No querían amargarte las vacaciones. Son unas buenas amigas, ¿sabes?

-Ya… - no lo había notado, pero Francis se había puesto encima de ella, dejando que la sábana se escurriera, y se mostrara como Dios le trajo al mundo – Pero… ¿qu-que-qué haces? – el sonrojo de Julchen era preocupante. Intentaba no mirarle, pero era imposible - ¡Ta-tápate!

-Pero si ya me has visto, y además… para lo que vamos a hacer tenemos que estar así… - Francis se inclinó y la besó con pasión, pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta.

-¡Julchen! ¿Podemos hablar?

.

OOOoooooOOO

.

Gilbert iba a aporrear la puerta por quinta vez cuando esta se abrió, dejando paso a un resplandeciente Francis, que sonreía como si le hubiese tocado la lotería. Gil no se lo pensó ni un momento, le metió un puñetazo en la cara. Uno no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para que le doliese durante un rato y le dejase algo de marca.

-Contigo ya hablaré más tarde - tras eso, entró y le dio con la puerta en las narices.

Julchen estaba sentada en la cama, dándole la espalda.

-Hola… de nuevo – no hubo contestación - ¿Sigues enfadada?

-Tú qué crees.

-Que sí – Gilbert se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama, mirando al suelo – Oye, las chicas sienten haberte ocultado todo esto, tan solo querían que no te enfadases con ellas. Su última intención era hacerte daño.

-Muy bien. ¿Algo más?

-Sí - respiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar - ¿Francis? ¿En serio? No me esperaba esto de ti. De él sí, pero de ti… - Julchen se giró ofendida – Que te gustara Toño aún podría haberlo entendido, me hubiera costado, pero lo habría hecho, ¿pero Francis? Eso es caer muy bajo.

-Pero serás… ¿cómo te atreves? Tú te has acostado con Isabel, no eres nadie para hablar.

-¿Estás menospreciando a tu propia amiga? Eso es algo muy feo…

-Eres un imbécil.

Julchen volvió a cruzarse de brazos como una niña pequeña, lo que sacó una sonrisa a Gilbert.

-¿Ahora estás mejor? – la albina sonrió de lado.

-Puede -ambos se echaron a reír, pero fueron interrumpidos por la puerta.

-Julchen ¿estás bi…en?

Los tres se quedaron congelados, sin saber qué decir, qué hacer, con la sangre totalmente helada.

-Mo-Monika, te presento a… Gilbert, eso es, Gilbert, un… amigo mío de…

-¿Prusia? – Monika evitó mirarle fijamente – Ludwig me ha hablado de él.

-¿Ludwig? ¿Quién es?

-Mi hermano – Gilbert se puso en pie, imponiéndose sobre las dos chicas a las que sacaba cierta altura – Kesesese parece que la familia ya nos hemos conocido.

.

OOOoooooOOO

.

-Gilbert acaba de mandarme un mensaje. Dice que nos adelantemos, que él va con su hermano – Antonio guardó el móvil y miró a su amigo, que estaba perdido mirando las musarañas - ¿En qué estás pensando? Llevas toda la mañana igual.

-¿Eh? Ah, no es nada, tan solo pienso en el amor, ¿cuánto es capaz de hacer verdad?

-Ya… al menos, ¿me dirás cómo te has hecho ese golpe del labio? Lo tienes un poco hinchado.

-Esto – el francés se acarició al zona dolorida – No es nada, simplemente el precio por hacer mi sueño realidad.

-Venga ya tío, ¿vas a dejar de hacerte el interesante y decirme de una vez qué te ha pasado o vas a seguir así? Porque si sigues prefiero irme a la reunión acompañado de otro – ya habían devuelto el coche alquilado, por lo que tenían que esperar a un taxi.

-De verdad que cuando eres cabezón… rompes toda la magia. Verás, anoche…

-Te acostaste con alguien, eso ya lo sé.

-¿Cómo?

-Siempre tienes la misma cara cuando lo haces. No es nada nuevo. Ahora dime con quién. ¿Le conozco?

-"La" conozco, querrás decir.

-Oh no, dime que no has hecho lo que creo que has hecho – Francis asintió por lo que Antonio se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Lo siento tío, pero Julchen es…

-Gilbert te va a matar… ¿te ha matado ya, no? – dijo señalando la herida del labio – O por lo menos ha dado el primer paso para hacerlo – el taxi por fin llegó – Anda vamos o llegaremos tarde.

.

OOOoooooOOO

.

-Bienvenidos a todos. Siento haber tenido que convocar esta reunión con tanta presteza, pero el asunto es de urgencia – Alemania estaba de pie al frente de la enorme mesa de reuniones. Múltiples murmullos de queja comenzaron a recorrer la sala – Por favor, los comentarios de desacuerdo decirlos después de escuchar la noticia – las voces cesaron – Como todos os habréis podido dar cuenta, la mayoría aquí somos hombres, a excepción de unas pocas mujeres – desvió la vista hacia la húngara y la belga, sentadas a la izquierda de la sala – Obviamente, esto es un tanto extraño y al parecer tiene una explicación – soltó un pequeño suspiro, nervioso por lo que iba a decir a continuación. Sabía que causaría un gran revuelo – En realidad, cada país tiene un representante masculino, y uno femenino.

Las exclamaciones "qué" y "cómo" se alzaron por la sala. Un descontrol invadió el lugar, uno el cual ni Ludwig era capaz de frenar. Gilbert, sentado a la derecha de su hermano, sufría al ver cómo le ignoraban. Quiso ayudarle, sabía que debía levantarse, dar un golpe en la mesa y decirles a todos lo que sus amigos y él habían vivido esos últimos días. Que las chicas eran tan normales como ellos, y que no tenían nada de malo. Se saltaría los detalles no aptos para menores, pero les haría entrar en razón.

-¡Callaros de una vez! – Monika había irrumpido en la sala, seguida por Julchen y por una chica más bajita, castaña, y con una coleta. Muy guapa – Dejad de hablar y escuchadme - Todos los miembros de la sala enmudecieron al verlas – Hemos venido para solventar este problema de una vez por todas. En nuestra opinión, creemos que es mejor que las cosas sigan…

-¡Wow! ¿Tú eres yo verdad? – la castaña se había acercado hasta Italia y le tendía una mano – Soy Felicia Vargas, pero todos me llaman Feli. Es un placer – efectivamente era Italia del norte. Ambos poseían lo que Gilbert denominaba la "sonrisa del idiota".

-Felicia, ven aquí – la alemana la apartó de los brazos de Veneciano – Lo que queríamos decir es que pensamos que si las cosas estaban así, es por algún motivo, por lo que creemos que es mejor hacer como que nada de esto ha pasado. Cada uno volveremos a nuestras vidas y…

-No – todos miraron a Julchen, y Gilbert temió lo peor.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que no. Eso es lo que tú quieres – la prusiana se adelantó unos pasos – Hermana, hay algo que no te he contado – Oh oh…a Gil le comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo un sudor frío, no por lo que contara Julchen, sino por el cómo reaccionaría su hermano – Verás, al terminar la reunión pasada hace unos días, Isabel, Francesca y yo nos encontramos con…

-Con nosotros – Antonio y Francis se levantaron, haciendo presencia desde el fondo de la sala. Ambos miraron acusatoriamente a Gilbert, que se vio obligado a levantarse.

-Y conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Ludwig se giró hacia su hermano – Esto es una falta grave.

-No es su culpa – Isabel entró en la sala, seguida por la francesa – Es culpa de los seis.

-Sí, la historia no acaba ahí – Julchen prosiguió – Tras conocernos y sufrir los lógicos malentendidos, decidimos irnos los seis juntos de vacaciones para conocernos mejor.

-Ya me imagino cómo se habrán conocido…

-Cejotas, cállate – Francis le masacró con la mirada – Prosigue querida.

-Bien, el caso es que descubrimos que no hay nada de malo, es más, es genial. Tener a alguien que ha vivido lo mismo que tú y que te comprende es un gran apoyo, además que creo que es bueno tener dos opiniones sobre los asuntos de estado – se dirigió hacia su hermana – Por eso estoy en desacuerdo contigo Monika. Lo siento pero no aceptaré tu decisión.

-Ni nosotras – la apoyaron sus amigas.

-Dios… sois un dolor de cabeza tras otro… - Monika miró a todos los presentes, que estaban estupefactos, después a Felicia, que seguía tan feliz hablando con el italiano, y por último a Ludwig - ¿Tú qué opinas?

-Bueno, quizás no estaría mal probar…

-¡Gracias West! – Gilbert se abalanzó sobre su hermano, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y acariciándole el pelo como a un niño. La decisión estaba tomada.

-Bueno, pues, lo mejor será llamar a las demás y ya todos juntos hablar de las diferentes situaciones.

Monika salió de la habitación junto a Felicia mientras que Julchen, Isabel, Antonio, Francis, Gilbert y Francesca se reunían bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes.

-Todo ha salido bien, gracias a Dios – Isabel se lanzó a abrazar a todos – Me hubiera muerto si nos llegan a obligar a separarnos.

-No mientas _ma petite _nos hubiéramos seguido viendo a escondidas.

-Eh, chicos, la gente nos mira – Julchen se posicionó delante de todos – Hola, ya sé que estáis alucinando con mi asombrosa persona así que creo que por lo menos os merecéis conocer mi nombre. Soy Julchen Beilschmidt, representante de Prusia y… - el murmullo volvió a la sala - ¡EH! No me ignoréis.

-Déjalos, no saben admirarte – Francis se acercó hasta su oreja – Nadie salvo yo.

-Que corra el aire.

-Oh vamos Gilbert, déjanos. Me estoy portando bien. Estoy siendo un niño bueno.

Mientras esos tres discutían, un joven con el pelo castaño rojizo y un rulo que sobresalía por el lado derecho de su cabeza se acercó hasta los españoles.

-¡Hombre Lovi!

-Que no me llames así bastardo.

-Mira, quería presentarte a Isabel, ella es la nación de España también – Romano la miró embobado unos segundos, pero después le agarró la mano y se la besó con delicadeza.

-Encantado preciosa.

-¿Tú eres Italia del Sur? Eres todo un galán – la morena le sonrió con dulzura mientras la vocecita maliciosa de Francesca resonaba en su oído.

-Uy Isa, es una verdadera monada, muy guapo sí señor. Y…ya sabes que los italianos con las españolas…

Antonio siguió hablando con ellos mientras que el otro trío había acabado de discutir y observaba la escena.

-Te lo dije _ mon amie_. El italiano será un digno rival.

-Cállate.

-Oye, ¿quién es esa que nos mira tanto? – Julchen movió la cabeza en dirección a las sillas de la izquierda.

-Ella es Hungría, se llama Elizabeta Héderváry.

-Gil y ella tuvieron un pequeño romance…

-No digas gilipolleces Francis – el albino le propinó un buen codazo en las costillas, provocando la risa de Julchen.

-Y… ¿el estirado que está sentado a su lado?

-Ah, el señorito Austria, conocido como Roderich Edelstein. Será mejor que lo ignores si no quieres acabar estresada. Es como hablar con una vieja estirada.

-Me están mirando demasiado, será mejor que me acerque a hacerles una visita – les guiñó el ojo juguetona - Ya que me van a admirar, por lo menos que lo hagan de cerca.

Francis y Gilbert se echaron a reír observando cómo Julchen se acercaba hasta la pareja y comenzaba a hablarles a todo volumen. Poco a poco, la sala se fue llenando de mujeres y los seis amigos se desperdigaron por el lugar.

No sería nada fácil volver a reunirse los seis de nuevo para unas vacaciones.

.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí esta historia. De nuevo, mil gracias a todos por leer y por el apoyo. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí (adoro al BTT demasiado) y que si queréis más historias cotilleéis el resto de historias que tengo.<em>

_Muchas gracias y hasta pronto._

_PD: siento las posibles faltas de ortografía._

_PD2: los reviews y los favs me gustan mucho._


End file.
